


30 Fluff Prompts

by RensSaxophone



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 42,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Summary: 30 Fluff Prompts(it's meant to be updated daily but uh... more than likely its going to be updated several times in one day every couple of days because I'm bad with scheduling)
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato/Jinguuji Ren, Hijirikawa Masato/Kurosaki Ranmaru, Ichinose Tokiya/Jinguuji Ren, Ichinose Tokiya/Jinguuji Ren/Kurosaki Ranmaru, Ichinose Tokiya/Kurosaki Ranmaru, Jinguuji Ren/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. Day One - Black Hair

Tokiya runs his fingers through Ranmaru’s dark hair, and his voice can’t quite hide his excitement. “I would have never guessed.” 

Ranmaru clicks his tongue. 

Ranmaru had retired from Quartet Night almost ten years ago. It was less than a few months of being out of the spotlight that Tokiya had gotten himself hung up on the question of what color Ranmaru’s hair really was. 

Ten years later, Ranmaru had finally decided to stop dying his hair. It wasn’t a permanent thing, but it was his wedding gift to Tokiya- and Tokiya _loved_ it.

“Your hair is so dark.” Tokiya mumbles, watching it with an almost transfixed expression. “But it’s also so soft. How do you keep it this soft but bleach it so often?”

“I do it smart.” Ranmaru grunts. “Lots ‘a takin’ care of it, ‘n it helps that I got real lucky with how it takes ‘t bleach.”

Tokiya hums. “I think you look good with any hair color- but I have to admit that I’m a fan of your natural color.” Tokiya was close to Ranmaru- his hands never leaving Ranmaru’s hair. 

Ranmaru snorts, his hands moving to rest on Tokiya’s waist. “It’s nothin’ exciting.”

“On the contrary-” Tokiya argues, his eyes flickering to Ranmaru’s with a soft smile. His hands still, just while he speaks. “It may not be your fancy silver, but the difference is far more exciting.” Tokiya’s fingers lace through Ranmaru’s hair, careful not to pull, but he leans in, to kiss Ranmaru. He pulls back, just slightly, to mumble against Ranmaru’s lips. “And knowing that you did it for me makes it all the more exhilarating.”

“Throwin’ out the big words, are we?” Tokiya can feel Ranmaru’s smirk against his lips. “Well- if you like it, it can’t be that bad.” Ranmaru’s hands settle more firmly against Tokiya’s hips, pulling him flush against Ranmaru. “Maybe I’ll even leave it for a ‘lil bit.”

Tokiya grins, and the expression makes Ranmaru chuckle. “I love that idea.”

For the rest of that night, Tokiya’s attention is heavily on Ranmaru’s hair. It wasn’t completely natural, with some streaks still of silver that hadn’t gone from Ranmaru’s last haircut- but the majority of it _was_ black. 

Tokiya had convinced Ranmaru that night to lie down in his lap, and he’d play with Ranmaru’s hair as they watched the TV. 

“Do you want to know _why_ I’m so excited to see your natural hair color?” Tokiya asks, his voice musing. 

Ranmaru grunts, but his eyes move from the TV to Tokiya’s face. Tokiya gives Ranmaru a bright, closed-eye smile. 

“You did it for me.” Tokiya’s tone turns teasing. “You certainly made me wait for it- but you did do it. And I know that your look is extremely important to you, even though I really do think you look just as attractive with dark hair as you do light… But it was sweet of you to entertain me, and I couldn’t be happier. Because it’s the meaning more than the act. Even if the act turned out great.” Tokiya bends, to press a quick kiss to Ranmaru’s forehead. And then, when he pulls back, he gives Ranmaru a cheeky grin. “And, what can I say? I love any excuse to run my hands through your hair.”


	2. Day Two - Glasses

“These’re dumb.” Ranmaru mutters, pushing up his glasses. Ren gives an amused huff. 

“It’s only for a few days, Ran.” He reassures. His hand moves to Ranmaru’s arm, sliding up his bicep onto his shoulder, stepping behind Ranmaru and setting his chin on Ranmaru’s other shoulder. Ranmaru doesn’t need to see his face to know that Ren’s grinning when he continues speaking. “But you look so cute in them.” 

Ranmaru scoffs, rolling his eyes and grumbling under his breath. “My contacts can’t come soon enough.”

“But you look good, baby. Those glasses are very rock.”

Ranmaru’s hand lifts, raising his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Oh my God, Ren.”

“What? I thought it was good.” Ren laughs, letting his arms drop to wrap them around Ranmaru’s waist, squeezing him gently. “But it’s only a few days. I know you don’t like the glasses, but you have to be able to see, Ran.”

“Do I?”

Ren gives an amused sigh. “A few days.” He repeats. “And then the only person you have to wear those in front of is me.”

Ranmaru rolls his eyes again. 

Later that night, Ren hears Ranmaru grumbling from the kitchen- and when he goes to see what’s going on, he sees Ranmaru, hands covered in whatever kind of flour or starch he’s using for dinner, his glasses balanced precariously at the very tip of his nose. 

Ren stifles a smile at the way Ranmaru’s head is tilted back, trying to slide his glasses back in place, and he takes pity, stepping forward to push Ranmaru’s glasses back up for him. 

“...Thanks.” Ranmaru mutters. Ren just gives a patient smile in return. 

Ranmaru nearly falls asleep with his glasses on that night, too. Ren managed to catch him, taking them off before Ranmaru rolled over onto his stomach. 

“Glasses ‘r dumb.” He mumbles tiredly, as Ren folds them and reaches over Ranmaru to place them on Ranmaru’s nightstand. 

“It just takes getting used to, darling. You’ll find they’re much more bearable when you get used to wearing them.”

“My vision was just fine a year ago.” Ranmaru ‘hmph’s. 

“I know. But I guess you’re just turning into an old man.” Ren teases, poking Ranmaru’s side. The noise Ranmaru makes gets Ren laughing. 

“What’s so funny?” Ranmaru turns his head, raising an eyebrow. 

“You’re like a sleepy bear. It’s cute.” 

Ranmaru groans, falling back onto his pillow and reaching out to turn off the light. “Go to sleep.”

“I love you, Ran~”

“...Love you, too. I guess.”

Ranmaru’s contacts had gotten delayed, because the colored one was taking longer to make than they had anticipated. When Ranmaru had returned from going all of the way to the office, he was extra grumpy. Ren is careful, noticing both Ranmaru’s lack of items and his obvious attitude. 

“What happened?”

“They couldn’t bother ‘t fuckin’ tell me that they didn’t have my shit in yet. Went all the way there ‘fore them ‘t tell me that they’re not gonna be done for another few days.”

Ren frowns, slipping his phone in his back pocket as he stands, moving over to Ranmaru. His arms wrap around Ranmaru’s waist from the side, and even in Ranmaru’s anger, his arm wraps around Ren in return. “I’m sorry, Ran.” Ren presses a kiss to the side of Ranmaru’s jaw, and he hums. “Wait here. I have an idea.”

Ranmaru is reluctant with letting go of Ren- but he does, and Ren heads into the bedroom. Ranmaru watches him with a raised eyebrow, but Ren disappears into the bathroom. 

Ren had worn contacts for a very long time. His vision had never really been that great, and he got severe headaches if he didn’t have anything to help his long-distance vision. 

When he exits the bathroom, though, he’s in his spare pair of glasses. 

Ranmaru hasn’t ever directly said it to Ren, but Ren felt positive that Ranmaru enjoyed seeing Ren in his glasses. And the look on Ranmaru’s face only verifies Ren’s thoughts. Ren didn’t often wear his glasses- usually only if he felt unwell enough to actually put in his contacts. 

Ranmaru steps forward, seeing Ren, and he pulls him forward by the waist before either of them fully stop. Ren’s hands moves, around Ranmaru’s shoulders, holding himself closer. 

“I figured it may be easier should I join you in your misery.” Ren teases. 

Ranmaru scoffs, but it’s an amused sound. “Cute.”

“I try.” Ren grins. He moves forward, slowly at first, but Ranmaru moves just a bit faster- and just before their lips meet, their glasses clink together. Ren has to lean back as he bursts into laughter, so hard that he has to lean against Ranmaru to avoid doubling over. It takes a moment, but Ranmaru does end up joining him in his laughter- partly from how hard Ren was laughing. 

They finally calm down, though Ranmaru is still nearly holding Ren up. “See?” Ren’s still smiling, despite the ache in his jaw from his laughing fit. “Glasses aren’t _that_ bad.”


	3. Valentine's Day

“I was gifted a coupon.” Tokiya mumbles, holding it up. “A free couples massage.” Tokiya’s hand moves to the back of his neck. “I thought I’d at least bring it up to you. It is _your_ birthday.”

“It may be _my_ birthday, but I’m well aware that _you_ don’t enjoy getting massages from strangers.” Ren walks forward, to place his hands on Tokiya’s hips. 

Tokiya holds up the ticket, almost pressing it to Ren’s chest. “But if _you_ want to do, then I’ll do it. I want you to enjoy tonight, Ren. You’ve already gotten at least thirty pounds of chocolate. You deserve something you like.”

“Let me tell you a few things that I _like_.” Ren grins teasingly. “I _like_ the idea behind the chocolates I received. I _like_ that _you_ didn’t get me any chocolates. I _like_ that you’re trying so hard to make tonight special for me, and that you care this much for me. But now, here’s what I _would like_. I _would like_ it if you wouldn’t be so insistent on doing something you’re not comfortable with for me. And more than anything, I _would like_ for us to make a quick trip out to grab some champagne and massage oil so that I can lay you down and give you a massage that you’re not likely to forget.”

Tokiya’s eyes are just a bit too wide- and at Ren’s last sentence he feels himself go a bit red. “Ren, it’s your birthday. If you’d like a massage and you really won’t take the ticket, the least I could do is give _you_ one.”

Ren’s voice turns into a purr. “But then, baby, I wouldn’t get my hands on you. And _that_ is all _I_ need for a good birthday night.”

Tokiya sighs, shaking his head. “If that’s really how you feel Ren- it _is_ your birthday. I still feel like you should ask for a far more selfish request, but who am I to deny what you ask of me?”

Ren leans forward, his lips just barely brushing Tokiya’s lips. “If you want selfish, Toki- then I’ll make another request. I want you to pretend like this isn’t a pulling tooth and nails request and at least _try_ to enjoy it.”

“You drive a hard bargain.” Tokiya pecks Ren’s lips, closing the distance. “But since it’s your birthday…”

“Good. Why don’t we head out? We can pick up some dinner while we’re out.”

“I could just cook, you know.”

Ren presses a kiss to the tip of Tokiya’s nose. “I love your cooking, baby, but I’m in the mood for something hot-” Ren winks. “That isn’t you, of course.” Tokiya flushes, huffing, but Ren continues. “And I know you don’t like anything that hot, and I hate making you make two dishes. _And_ ,” His voice is teasing. “It’s my birthday.”

Tokiya scoffs playfully. “I think I’ve given you a big head, Ren, but I guess that I can’t stop now. We should head out soon, if we’re going to.”

Ren nods, finally releasing Tokiya. Tokiya pulls back slowly, to go get ready to leave the apartment. Ren stays suspiciously near him- but they’re ready at the same time. They can’t show any affection in public, despite the slight disguises they’re wearing to make themselves less obvious, but they still walk closer together than they normally would, their arms often brushing together. 

They stop by a store first, to buy the champagne, and Tokiya shakes his head, entertained. “You know that we’re only likely to finish two glasses worth of that, right?”

Ren chuckles. “It’s worth it.” He promises. “Besides. Maybe I could convince you into a few more glasses.” His grin is back, and Tokiya good-naturedly rolls his eyes. 

“We’ll see.”

“That’s not a no~” Ren teases. Tokiya just shakes his head again. 

They have to stop by a specialized store that Ren knows and Tokiya has never heard of to pick up massage oil- 

“You know we don’t _have_ to buy specialty products.”

“I want to do this right. And if I want this to be perfect and special, then I need to make sure that _everything_ is perfect. This is absolutely required. Don’t forget, Toki-” Ren’s voice turns playful. “You promised me that you’d try to enjoy this?”

“Did I?” 

“I believe that you did.” 

“Damn you and your birthdays. I’m not sure that I’ll survive tonight.” Tokiya finds himself smiling. 

“I’m certainly the villain here, am I not?” Ren laughs, finally slipping into the store with Tokiya behind him. 

Their last stop is to pick up food to-go. Normally, they’d just eat out and deal with the fact that they can’t have a romantic dinner outside- but tonight was different, so they choose to take it with them instead at the price of a luke-warm dinner. 

It’s still nice when they get home, choosing to eat on the couch, pressed together. Even when they’re done, Ren takes Tokiya’s dish and sets it on the coffee table to pull Tokiya closer to himself. Tokiya cuddles into his side, and for a long moment they just sit together. “Tonight’s not _quite_ over yet-” Ren’s voice had started teasing, but it turns softer. More genuine. “But I’m very happy with today, Toki. Just spending time with you is enough to make any day special, but especially today. I’ve grown to not really care for my birthday- but if I could do this, have you all to myself, every year… I think I could start to really enjoy it.”

“I’m glad that today’s been good for you.” Tokiya mumbles, his hand raising, sliding up the side of Ren’s neck to lace in his hair. “I find that the nicest thing about birthdays is to have a day where people make you feel extra special- and I’d love to make you feel just as special as you really are _everyday_. But I’d especially love to give you a day extra full of doting, Ren. ...It’s why I’m fighting you so hard on all of your offers to dote on _me_ \- because today is about you. And despite what you keep telling me, it’s just seems like my attention should be on you.”

“Well it will be.” Ren’s voice starts playful, but it gets more serious. “Trust me, baby. I stand by my request- because it _does_ make me feel special.” Ren tilts his head to kiss the side of Tokiya’s head. “I genuinely love caring for you- and to have you trust me enough that I can make you _comfortable_? I can’t think of anything better. When I tell you that I’m getting as much out of it as you are, I mean it, Toki. I’m _very_ much looking forward to this.”

“I still think it’s not a nearly selfish request for how far I’d go for you today- but you have made me believe you, Ren.”

“Good. And speaking of that-” Ren grins. “What say we break out the alcohol and get you on the bed, baby?” Tokiya’s face changes, and then he goes a bit red, but Ren’s interested. “Oh? What was that face for?”

“I was going to say you should buy me dinner first, but well…”

Ren laughs, an incredibly fond expression spreading across his face. “You’re cute.” Ren presses a kiss to the side of Tokiya’s head, and he finally gets up from the couch, Tokiya following a few paces behind, stopping to pick up the remains of dinner. As he quickly takes care of it, Ren gets to pouring two glasses of the champagne. Tokiya is just finishing up the small amount of dishes there is when Ren wraps his arms around Tokiya’s waist from behind. His hand moves to the bottom of Tokiya’s shirt. “You were only doing dishes for a minute.” Ren’s voice is amused. “How did you get this much of your shirt wet?”

“Water splashes.” Tokiya huffs, his face going a bit red. Ren chuckles, ducking his head to nuzzle his nose against the corner of Tokiya’s jaw. 

“Well. I set your glass on the counter. Not that I think either of us are going to get to much of it, yet.”

“It can wait.” Tokiya assures, tilting his head back. Ren takes the chance to lean in, to kiss Tokiya. He finally lets Tokiya go. 

“I’ll go set up if you go get in place.” Ren grins teasingly. “Unless, of course, you’d rather _I_ help you out of your shirt.”

Tokiya shakes his head with an amused huff. “I’m capable of undressing myself.” He squeezes Ren’s hand on his waist. “You can go set things up.” Ren’s hands are slow to remove themselves, but they do. He moves, grabbing the glasses to bring to the bedside table, and Tokiya takes off his shirt as he leaves the kitchen. 

Tokiya wasn’t usually comfortable, undressing in front of anyone, but it did feel different, with Ren. He watches Ren, the sleeves of Ren’s sweater rolled up to just above his elbow, focused on neatly folding the blanket back, to leave some of the bed with just it’s sheets under it. Tokiya watches the muscles in his forearms flex as he moves the heavier comforter - Ren slept naked and Tokiya was often cold, so the heavy blanket had been a good investment. 

When Tokiya disposes of his shirt and heads to Ren, Ren pulls him closer by the hip, giving Tokiya a short kiss. “Shorts or underwear?” 

“I’m already half undressed, Ren.” 

Ren smiles teasingly. “And I’m trying to keep going.” He squeezes Tokiya’s hip. “But I know how sore your legs get and we had a hard practice yesterday. Not to mention that jeans don’t seem comfortable and that defeats the point.”

“...I suppose you have the point with the comfort.” Tokiya pauses, and when he speaks again, his voice is almost uncertain. “...I’ll… go with it. I can tell you’re really trying.”

“Thank you. That’s all I ask, baby. Trust me- you are making me _very_ happy.”

“Then I’ll get out of my pants.” Ren smiles at him, though Tokiya can’t ignore Ren’s eyes on him as he strips down to his underwear. When he’s done, Ren holds out a hand, and when Tokiya’s close enough, Ren’s arm wraps around him. 

“Get comfortable, baby doll.” Tokiya smiles at him- a bit small, and just a bit awkward, but Ren’s returning smile is still fond. Tokiya climbs onto the bed, lying on his stomach, and Ren’s hand runs over Tokiya’s back. After a moment of rubbing Tokiya’s back, Tokiya finds his eyes closing, and his smile comes more naturally. Ren hadn’t started- and Tokiya still wasn’t sure what he thought about the situation, but it felt nice. That was undeniable. 

Tokiya wasn’t worried about that. He knew that Ren would make him feel special. 

“...I know you’re sick of this Ren.” Tokiya mumbles. 

Ren cuts him off, but his voice is gentle. “I want this, Toki. You letting me do this is almost enough in itself- I can’t wait to start. I really do mean it, baby, I want you to trust me.”

“You are unfairly selfless Ren.”

Ren gives a low chuckle. “I suppose I’ve been called worse. Now relax and let me take care of you.”

Tokiya was careful to completely untense- because the least he could do at this point is to enjoy it. That’s clearly what Ren wanted. 

When Ren’s hands return to his back, Tokiya can actually smell the oil- it’s a subtle, nice smell, and it’s flowery. Tokiya had at least gotten Ren to choose a scent that _Ren_ liked, though Tokiya still thinks Ren chose it with Tokiya in mind. Ren’s hands make their way to Tokiya’s shoulders, his thumbs pressing into Tokiya’s skin. 

Tokiya didn’t often get massages in general, and while Ren offered, Tokiya rarely took him up on it. Even then- Ren was the _only_ one Tokiya let touch him. In addition to not being fond of taking off his shirt in general, Tokiya had a few sensitive spots on his back- and he often had a lot of back pain from his physical job. But Ren was always careful with him, and Ren’s skill with his fingers was admirable. And, of course- Ren knew Tokiya’s body. He knew which problematic areas he could work out without hurting Tokiya, and he could tell if Tokiya wasn’t enjoying a specific spot. 

All in all, Ren was good at making Tokiya feel good. 

Tokiya didn’t often let Ren do this because he didn’t think that Ren needed to overexert himself, and Tokiya squirmed sometimes- (though Tokiya thinks that’s why Ren doesn’t often like to be on the other end, either). But Ren liked doing it because he knew Tokiya _did_ like it, despite Tokiya’s arguments. 

Ren moves from Tokiya’s shoulders just before it becomes too much, and Ren carefully avoids Tokiya’s spine- because if he got too near it, Tokiya couldn’t help but try to squirm away from the pressure. Ren had learned that a long time ago. 

When Ren hits Tokiya’s lower back, Tokiya can’t help the low, contented hum- and Ren makes a noise that shows his own contentment. Ren’s fingers press firmly into Tokiya’s skin, and while Tokiya’s eyes are closed, he can feel Ren’s gaze focused on his face. Tokiya’s body is more relaxed than when they had started though it wasn’t of his own accord. 

The warmth of Ren’s hands was one of Tokiya’s favorite parts- and even as Ren’s hands move Tokiya can almost feel where Ren had just been touching him. Tokiya has to open his eyes, when Ren’s focus stays on his lower back. 

“You’re going to put me to sleep.” Tokiya mumbles. He had been getting dangerously relaxed. 

Tokiya catches sight of Ren’s proud, affectionate smile. His voice is soft, when he speaks. “I’ll have to remember that, next time you have trouble sleeping. But I’ll take pity.” Ren chooses to instead run a hand over Tokiya’s back comfortingly. His voice gets gentle. “How are your legs?”

Tokiya goes a bit red, his voice still a mumble. “Sore. But they always are.”

Ren sighs, shaking his head. “Would it be worth it if I tried to help? I don’t want it to be painful.”

“I don’t know.” Tokiya admits. “It…” Tokiya buries his head a bit in the pillow, which only gets Ren to move a bit closer to him. “It might help.” Tokiya admits. Ren sighs, but it’s a soft sound. 

“Just let me know if it’s too much.” Ren smiles. “It was nice, watching you relaxed. I’d hate to ruin that.”

“I don’t think you will.” Tokiya admits. “...It’s nice. All of it. You give good massages.” Ren’s laugh is gentle, mostly because Tokiya had gone beet red during his admittance, but Ren moves forward, pressing a kiss to the corner of Tokiya’s jaw and travelling down until he’s pressed a kiss to the corner of Tokiya’s mouth. 

“Thank you for the compliment, baby doll. _You know_ -” Ren presses another kiss to Tokiya’s temple as he pulls back. “I wish you’d let me do this more often. It’s worth it- just seeing you enjoy it. I know it can be a little painful sometimes, but I’m always happy to try to give you a _good_ massage. Not everyone has to hurt.”

“...Maybe I’ll consider it.” Tokiya’s soft answer comes surprisingly quickly, and Tokiya isn’t sure if it’s because it’s Ren’s birthday, or if he really means it. But Ren wasn’t likely to forget his consideration. 

Tokiya wasn’t either- because Ren seemed _happy_ with his answer. “Good.” Ren pulls further away from Tokiya, to move down the bed. Ren is gentle- but there is a bit more pain with this part. Tokiya understood the merit in it-in fact, there were quite a few times where Tokiya’s leg would cramp up and it was Ren who would help him massage the cramped muscle until it relaxed. Ren was good at telling which muscles were too tense, and while he does go easier on Tokiya right now, Tokiya knows he’d appreciate it tomorrow.

Ren finally lets go of Tokiya’s leg, and when his hand travels back up, over Tokiya’s leg and to his side, he squeezes Tokiya’s waist. “How do you feel, baby?”

“Like a puddle.” Tokiya mumbles, which makes Ren laugh. The sound gets a smile from Tokiya. “I think I might need a minute before I can sit up.” 

“Then I did something right.” Ren chuckles, his hand running over Tokiya’s back. “If you’d like, I think I have an old robe around here somewhere. I could get it for you.”

“You’re just trying to spoil me at this point.”

Ren laughs, and it’s a bright sound. “You’re finally letting me. It’s hard not to take advantage.” Tokiya gives a soft sigh. 

“I’ll accept- but only because I don’t want to have to change our sheets.” Ren chuckles as he stands, his fingers brushing over Tokiya’s back, but he returns with a robe that Tokiya had definitely never seen Ren wear. “How long have you had this?”

Ren helps Tokiya sit, and then insists on putting the robe on Tokiya himself. He hums as he tries to remember. “I think it’s only been about a year. I believe it was actually from a set- but I’m not really a robe person.” Ren ties it in the front, and then grabs one of the glasses from the table, to give it to Tokiya, grabbing his own in his other hand and sitting down. 

Tokiya hums. “You know, it’s going to be much harder to cuddle, sitting on the edge of the bed.” 

Ren grins. “I was just trying to give you a moment.” Ren’s hand slips around Tokiya’s waist, squeezing him. “But you have a point. Why don’t we put on some music and lean against the headboard?”

“If that’s what you’d like to do, Ren, I’m all for it.” Tokiya gives Ren a soft smile, and he can see how much Ren enjoys his expression, just through his eyes. Ren squeezes Tokiya’s waist. 

“Then you, my love, get comfortable. I’m going to turn on the music and I’ll be right there.” Ren can tell that Tokiya would rather offer to do it himself- but to Ren’s pleasure, Tokiya doesn’t. Tokiya instead moves, pulling down the comforter towards the bottom of the bed and shifting pillows, before leaning himself against the headboard, against the pillows. 

Ren is quick, with connecting his phone to the speaker system in their apartment, putting the music on low, for background noise. Ren dims most of the lights, save for the one by the bed, and he takes a moment to get undressed before he climbs into bed with Tokiya, carefully balancing his glass. Tokiya pulls the blanket over both of them, and then leans into Ren’s side. Ren’s arm wraps around Tokiya’s shoulder. 

“I hope today was enjoyable for you.” Tokiya says quietly. “You always deserve to have a good day, but today especially.” 

Ren presses a kiss to the side of Tokiya’s head. “Trust me, baby. It was perfect. There’s nothing I would change about today.”


	4. Day Four - Tickling

“Ren.” It’s both a warning and an acknowledgment. Ren had, for at least the sixth time, poked Tokiya’s side. “I’m trying to read. What is it?”

Ren moves, to rest his head against Tokiya’s shoulder, tilting his head to nuzzle into the crook of Tokiya’s neck. “Are you still mad at me?”

Ranmaru’s interest seems to be peaked, though he had barely been paying attention to their conversation until now. Tokiya notices Ranmaru’s fingers still, no longer flipping pages in his magazine. “You are _relentless_ Ren.” Tokiya clicks his tongue. “I don’t see why you always have to tease _me_. I’m sure you could get reactions out of Otoya, or Syo just as easily. Or Hijirikawa, for that matter.”

“But your reactions are so pretty, baby.” Ren pouts playfully. “There must be some way I can make it up to you~” Ren’s voice has turned into a purr, and Tokiya thinks Ren may even be a bit excited, when Tokiya pauses to consider it. 

Tokiya, however, chooses to go for the death sentence. “You’re awfully ticklish, no?”

Ranmaru’s interest is _really_ peaked now, his head lifted from his magazine completely to watch Tokiya and Ren. Tokiya can tell that Ren is nervous now. “There must be something else.”

“That’s the only way.” Tokiya says decidedly. “If you want to get back on my good side, that’s the only way I’ll accept.”

Ren’s whine is adorable- enough that it really does almost get through to Tokiya. But Tokiya, just imagining the sound of Ren’s wild laughter, holds out. Ren’s uncontained laughter is one of the best sounds that Ren can make, and Tokiya wants to hear it. “This is a cruel and unusual punishment.” Ren huffs. 

“You don’t _have_ to let me tickle you. But if you won’t, I’ll be spending the rest of the night reading my book.”

For a long moment, there’s silence. Tokiya pretends to read his book, but his focus is on Ren. Ranmaru doesn’t bother to hide his gaze, directed straight at Ren. “...Fine.” Ren huffs. “But you have to stop being mad at me.”

Tokiya closes the book, not even bothering to mark his page. “Deal.”

Tokiya shifts on the couch, but Ren’s eyes move behind Tokiya, watching Ranmaru begin to approach, moving to the other side of Ren. Ren’s eyes narrow- about to make a smart comment to Ranmaru, but before he can, Tokiya’s fingers brush against Ren’s hip, just under his shirt. It’s a light touch, but that makes it worse, and Ren yelps, squirming. 

Ren ends up shifting closer to Ranmaru, who seems to copy Tokiya, though he goes over Ren’s thin shirt, higher on his side, and the shirt offers little protection. Ren bites on his lip, to force himself to be quiet, but when Tokiya returns his attentions to brushing his fingers against Ren’s side, he finally breaks. 

Ren’s laughter is bellowing, echoing through the apartment, and it only seems to egg on Tokiya _and_ Ranmaru. Tokiya finds a spot on Ren that seems to be particularly sensitive, getting Ren to slump against the couch, squirming in no particular direction because either way he goes only sends him closer to one of his attackers. His laughs have turned into howls, but neither man relents until Ren is breathing heavily and close to tears. 

Ren sinks into the couch, his laughs stuttering until they finally die down when Tokiya and Ranmaru’s hands leave Ren’s body. 

Ren _would_ call out Ranmaru, for joining in on tormenting Ren- completely uninvited, Ren would add! But he’s still trying to recover, most of his body no longer even on the couch, his hair bunched up behind his head. For once, Ren is quiet- because he certainly hasn’t recovered enough to survive a second round.

Ren doesn’t, however, miss the look in Tokiya’s eyes, when he looks up at Ranmaru- it’s a dangerous curiosity, but Ranmaru doesn’t miss it either. Ranmaru’s eyes narrow when Tokiya smiles at him, a smile that is too forcibly innocent. 

Tokiya stands, but Ranmaru can’t move fast enough when Tokiya settles on Ranmaru’s other side, reaching out. Tokiya chooses to push Ranmaru’s shirt up, when his fingers press lightly to Ranmaru’s side, and Tokiya can immediately see on Ranmaru’s face that he isn’t unaffected. 

Ranmaru clearly wasn’t as ticklish as Ren was, but it was just as clear that it didn’t mean he _wasn’t_ ticklish. Ranmaru shifts, but whether he was planning to move, or to get up, he had dug his own grave- because he had gotten close enough to Ren that Ren is able to just wrap his arms around Ranmaru and pull him down. Ren holds him, and Tokiya moves to straddle Ranmaru’s lap- and when Tokiya’s attention turns to Ranmaru, he finds that he likes Ranmaru’s booming laugh just as much as he likes Ren’s howls. When Ranmaru really gets laughing, he occasionally laughs hard enough to snort, and it gets a somewhat sadistic grin on Tokiya’s face. Tokiya stops just a bit sooner than he had with Ren, though now both of his boyfriends were slumped against each other. Tokiya gets off of Ranmaru’s lap, to make his way to the coffee table where he had set down his book, and he picks it up, settling back into the spot he had been in before this had started. 

Tokiya smiles into the pages when he hears Ranmaru incoherent grumbling, though he glances over to see that Ren still hasn’t let Ranmaru go- though neither man seems to have fully recovered yet. 

It’s a good few minutes out when they finally do- and the smile Ren flashes Tokiya reminds Tokiya of the one he had given Ranmaru. “Hey, Toki? Are _you_ ticklish?”


	5. Day Five - Rings

Tokiya had very rarely seen Ren get flustered when professing any sort of love- but now, with Ren down on one knee, Ren looked downright _nervous_. 

The only times Tokiya can remember Ren’s cheeks flushing red and his eyes darting rapidly when it comes to romancing are the times where Tokiya turns the tables and tries to romance _Ren_. 

Ren’s intake of breath is a bit shaky, and his smile is nervous, not quite full, and his eyes shine with a layer of desperation as he holds out a small velvet box with hands that are just barely not trembling. 

“Tokiya Ichinose-” One of the very rare times that Ren had used Tokiya’s full name. “I adore you beyond words- but if I had to try to put some to the feeling, I’d tell you that you are the first thing on my mind when I wake up in the morning- your voice is the most beautiful music I’ve ever heard, and your face is more beautiful than any painting I’ve ever seen, and both of those pale in comparison to _you_. To who you are and how you act and the words you say and the way you care for me- the care that I can’t even hope to parallel, despite how hard I’m always going to try. I would do anything to see your smile, and I would make a fool of myself over and over again if it meant hearing your laugh- I love you, Tokiya. There aren’t enough languages to properly convey just how much I do. Toki…” Tokiya can’t remember the last time he had seen Ren look this vulnerable. “Will you marry me?”

“Ren, stand up.” Tokiya’s voice is soft, quiet, and he almost feels bad for it, when Ren’s expression hovers around something crushed- clearly thinking that he’s going to be denied as he stands to his feet. Tokiya can almost see him shake- but as soon as Ren is on his feet, Tokiya’s hand wraps around Ren’s wrist, his other moving to the back of Ren’s head, twisting in his soft, orange hair, to pull him into a deep kiss. Ren’s hand that isn’t holding the ring moves onto Tokiya’s waist, kissing back with a desperation. Tokiya takes a long moment to pull back, breathing heavily, his breath tickling Ren’s chin. “Of course I will. God, Ren, there’s- there isn’t a possible thing I could say that would even get close to topping what you just told me.” Tokiya leans in for another, shorter kiss, because he isn’t done talking. Tokiya can’t remember the last time his expression was this soft, or his heart was beating this fast. No moment on stage or off had ever come close to this moment. There’s no need for you to be nervous, because if I had said no, I’d be _insane_. I’ve never had anyone treat me the way you do, and I’d never give that up for the world. There isn’t anything I’d love more than to spend the rest of my life with you, Ren Jinguji.”

It’s Ren that catches Tokiya in the next kiss, and this one is a longer one, leaving Tokiya more breathless than the first. The pure amount of joy on Ren’s face and showing through Ren’s wild grin gets a wide smile on Tokiya’s face, too. 

“Ah, then I believe my next step…” Ren lets go of Tokiya as Tokiya lets go of him, but Ren is fast to catch Tokiya’s left hand, raising it gently. Ren brings it to his lips, to press a soft, warm kiss to Tokiya’s knuckles, lingering for just a few seconds longer than he normally would, before he deftly maneuvers the ring out of the pretty, dark velvet box and slips the prettier golden band onto Tokiya’s ring finger.

“It’s beautiful.” Tokiya’s smile is smaller, but just as natural as his grin. It’s enough to get another warm smile out of Ren- Ren’s face already bright enough to shine in the settling dusk. Ren had driven them to a beach, setting out a blanket on the sand of the empty area to watch the sunset over the ocean. 

A picture perfect date.

A movie setting. 

A perfect proposal. 

And then, a week before their wedding, came the strange request. 

“Toki, darling~” Ren purrs, settling himself behind Tokiya as Tokiya chops vegetables for their dinner. Tokiya gives an amused sigh, stopping his cutting- he had no plans on trying to balance his attention between Ren and a knife. When the knife stills, Ren’s arms wrap around Tokiya’s waist, and his chin rests on Tokiya’s shoulder, his hair tickling the back of Tokiya’s neck and the tip of Tokiya’s ear. “I’d like to borrow your ring.”

“My ring?” Tokiya’s eyebrow raises, though he knows Ren can’t see it. “And why would that be?”

“It’s a surprise, my love. But I promise that it’s a good one.”

Tokiya sighs again- a repetitive sound, but unless he’d like to bump his head into Ren’s, shaking his head isn’t an option right now. He’d settle. “After dinner.” Tokiya relents. “Let me finish cutting these, and then I’ll give it to you. But I’m expecting it back.”

“Of course.” Ren chuckles. “I’d hate to leave my darling husband with a naked ring finger for long.”

Tokiya clicks his tongue, but he feels his cheeks heat up. 

Something that he’d never admit to is how much he absolutely loves that Ren can still make him blush. That all of Ren’s teasing and all of his flirting and all of his stupid, corny love related jokes could still make Tokiya light up like a Christmas tree. It never got old, it never got boring, it never got repetitive. 

God, did Tokiya love this man.

Even if Ren _was_ stealing his ring, for reasons Tokiya could not comprehend. 

“If you’d ever like to get this ring- or if you’d ever like to _eat_ , you should probably step back, Ren.”

Ren laughs, tilting his head to kiss Tokiya’s cheek before he finally lets go of Tokiya’s waist. 

True to Tokiya’s word, when he’s done chopping the vegetables, he slides his ring off of his finger, to offer it to Ren. Ren takes the ring, but he lifts Tokiya’s hand, pressing a kiss to the back of Tokiya’s fingers, directly over his ring finger. 

Tokiya doesn’t get it back until his wedding day- when Ren slides it back onto Tokiya’s finger. Tokiya had been a bit too distracted to think anything too seriously of it- too busy listening to Ren’s vows and repeating his own. 

They had written their own vows, after all. 

But when they sit down together at the head table, Ren had leaned close to Tokiya’s ear, his voice nothing more than a mumble. “Check the inside of your ring, darling.”

Tokiya’s eyebrow raises, but he does slide off his golden band. He had gotten Ren a similar one, just a bit thinner than his own. But Tokiya notices the change when he listens to Ren, and at first the engraving makes both of his eyebrows lift, before his entire expression softens as he realizes just what it is. 

It’s a simple phrase- “I love you.” 

It takes up half of the band, but it’s not the words that get Tokiya’s attention. It’s the way that they’re written- Tokiya would recognize Ren’s handwriting anywhere. It was both elegant and sloppy at the same time, but Tokiya can feel his eyes burn as he holds the ring between his thumb and index finger, running his thumb over the words. The inside of the band felt smooth, but Tokiya has to take a moment to run his thumb across it again, before he leans into Ren’s arm, resting his head on Ren’s shoulder. 

“This was worth the wait.” Tokiya’s voice breaks, as he slides the ring back in its proper place. This is the second time today he’s almost cried- and the first was during the vows. Ren’s arm is pinned under Tokiya, but he uses his free hand to hold onto Tokiya’s arm, smiling softly down at Tokiya. Both men had been wearing smiles for most of the day- and Tokiya had found that when he walked down the aisle, he wasn’t nervous at all. 

“I’m glad you like it, baby. I wanted to make sure that your ring was something special. Almost as special as you are.”

Tokiya gives a tearful laugh. “It’s certainly special. I love it, Ren. And-” Tokiya lifts his head, to press his lips to Ren’s. “I love you.”

Tokiya _was_ nervous, on his first anniversary. 

He had borrowed Ren’s ring about a week before it. 

Ren had insisted that they go back to the beach where he had proposed for a date night, and Tokiya had been all for the idea. Though, as the day turned to afternoon and approached evening- as Tokiya sat in the passenger seat of Ren’s car with Ren’s tanned hand resting on his knee, Tokiya was nervous. 

Ren probably knew what was coming. 

Ren wasn’t letting on that he did.

Tokiya hadn’t said anything about his plan, about his gift, until after they had eaten the picnic that Ren had packed for them. 

Ren had packed food almost entirely for Tokiya- but Tokiya had slipped in an extra dish- an italian dish big enough for them to share. 

“It’s not quite as spicy as I’m sure you’d like it- I can’t handle what you can.”

Ren’s face had softened upon seeing it. “Toki, this is perfect. I love it.” Ren grins, before he leans in, giving Tokiya a quick kiss, a fond expression on his face. 

Tokiya had given it a long minute of leaning against Ren’s shoulder after they had eaten and cleaned what they had brought, leaning against the bumper of Ren’s car, before Tokiya pulls away, his cheeks already brightening. “Ren-” Tokiya clears his throat, his hand moving to his pocket. He takes out Ren’s ring, wrapped in a satin cloth. “This… isn’t the most original thing.” Tokiya’s smile is sheepish. “I guess I’m trying to admit that I copied you- but I felt it was only fair.” 

Tokiya hands Ren the ring. Ren’s smile is amused, but Tokiya can see excitement in his eyes. Ren’s grin is bright when he opens the cloth to examine the ring, using the light of the rapidly setting sun. 

On the inside of Ren’s golden band were the words “I love you”, written in Tokiya’s spaced handwriting- it wasn’t sloppy, but it wasn’t necessarily neat… but it was very much Tokiya’s. 

“This-” Ren holds up the ring, for just a second, before he slips his ring onto his left ring finger, back in its proper place. “Is a ring that no one else will ever have. I’d call that original.” Ren cups Tokiya’s face, to pull him in for a kiss. “It’s just as original as the ring I gave you is. And that makes our rings incredibly unique on their own- and in their own league together. I feel absolutely adored, Toki, and I love having a constant reminder of how you feel about me. There isn’t a better gift you could have gotten me, baby.” Ren pulls back, enough to brush his nose against Tokiya’s- and the grin he gives Tokiya is absolutely goofy- getting a large, closed-eye grin from Tokiya. “I love you.”


	6. Day Six - Date Night

Tokiya had texted Ranmaru earlier- because that day had been rough. 

**_Ran_ **

_Are you free tonight?_   
_If you aren’t it’s fine, I was just checking._

_**Ran:** i was supposed to meet up with a couple of old friends_   
_**Ran:** but did you need me? i can reschedule_

_If you have plans then you shouldn’t worry about it._   
_But I’ll probably be home late._   
_I’m going to go out to eat tonight, I think._

_**Ran:** where are you gonna go?_

_To the revolving sushi place._   
_I might go get a drink after, but I haven’t decided yet. I don’t plan to over do it, so I’ll see._

_**Ran:** you gonna go by yourself?_

_Probably. But it’s fine. You and I can go out sometime later._   
_Have fun with your friends._   
_I mean it._

_**Ran:** yeah_

Tokiya knew that Ranmaru would take it the way Tokiya meant for him to- genuinely. Sometimes Tokiya’s more serious way of texting made him feel like he came across angry, but he really did want Ranmaru to have fun. Of course Tokiya wishes that Ranmaru had been free, but he didn’t necessarily mind that Ranmaru wasn’t. 

There wasn’t a point in making Ranmaru feel bad, or making Ranmaru cancel. Tokiya was just a little frustrated, and a little off- a little sad. It wasn’t anything that serious. 

Tokiya doesn’t expect Ranmaru to be home, so he doesn’t bother going home. He gets changed into more casual clothes in his dressing room and then calls a car to take him directly to the restaurant. 

Tokiya sits by himself in a booth designed for two people, and he ends up ordering an alcoholic drink from the menu. As Tokiya sips the drink, he looks at places on his phone to go after. Tokiya didn’t plan to get slammed, but he plans to have a few drinks after he leaves. Tokiya didn’t often like to indulge in alcohol, but he had tomorrow off and today had convinced him. Tokiya grabs a few plates as they pass him, but he finds out (with a hint of frustration) that two of the plates he had grabbed were spicier than he’d like, and he wasn’t sure that he could eat them. He sets them to the side to focus on the plate. 

His seat had been fairly close to the hostess table, but his head lifts from his phone when he hears a familiar voice. 

“Yeah. ‘M with the guy in the booth.”

The hostess leads Ranmaru to Tokiya’s table- getting his attention. “Excuse me, sir, is this man with you?”

Tokiya’s eyebrows raise when he sees Ranmaru, but Tokiya nods. “He’s with me.”

The hostess steps aside so that Ranmaru can sit himself in the small booth across from Tokiya. “What would you like to drink, sir?” The waitress directs the question at Ranmaru. 

“Water.” He grunts, his eyes on Tokiya. The hostess nods, leaving the table. “I was waitin’ fer you ‘t go home. Didn’t think you’d just head ‘ere right after work.”

Tokiya goes a bit red. “Ah, I’m sorry. I would have headed home- but you didn’t need to cancel your plans for me, Ran.”

“You normally don’t go out drinkin’ by yourself. I thought somethin’ might’a happened.” Ranmaru slides one of the plates Tokiya had set aside closer to himself. “So I told the guys I’d meet up with ‘em later. Doubt any of ‘em really care. ‘Sides.” Tokiya feels Ranmaru nudge Tokiya’s leg with his foot. “Think I’d prefer a spontaneous date over a bar night with the guys, anyways. Even though it sounds like we’re goin’ ‘t the bar, anyways.”

Tokiya gives a weak, sheepish smile, but he can’t help how his expression softens when Ranmaru starts eating Tokiya’s rejected rolls. The waitress comes back with a glass of water and a pair of chopsticks for Ranmaru, and Ranmaru just nods in thanks. She leaves shortly after. 

Tokiya’s eyes follow Ranmaru’s hand when Ranmaru picks up a plate from the conveyor, but he slides it in front of Tokiya. “So what’s wrong?”

“Am I that obvious?” Tokiya’s voice is soft, but he accepts the plate. He isn’t sure how much of his emotions show on his face, but he can feel his heart flutter and his chest warm. Unsurprisingly, the rolls are right up Tokiya’s alley. Sometimes Tokiya thinks Ranmaru knew Tokiya better than Tokiya knew himself.

“Maybe not ‘t anyone else, but I can tell you’re actin’ weird.”

Tokiya gives a soft sigh, using his chopsticks to nudge at the roll on his plate. Ranmaru had already finished the first small plate, and he’s moved to the second. “It’s just an off day. That’s all.”

“You can tell me these things, y’know.” Ranmaru clicks his tongue, but it’s a gentler sound. “I know you feel like you’re botherin’ me, but you’re not. If you just tell me you’re not havin’ a good day, I’ve got no problems droppin’ things ‘t spend time with you.” Ranmaru’s voice turns just a tad bit sterner. “‘Specially if you’re goin’ drinking. I trust you, babe, but when you’re upset I think you lose a ‘lil bit of your self discipline.” As Ranmaru speaks, Tokiya finishes his plate. Ranmaru’s eyes only leave Tokiya to glance at the conveyor, and in a quick succession Ranmaru takes two plates off of the conveyor and puts them on the table. Tokiya reaches for one, but Ranmaru switches them quickly. “Think you’d like this one better, babe.”

Tokiya sighs, but it’s almost a happy sound, despite his day and despite the lecture. “You’re right. And I can’t say I’m not happy that you ignored me and showed up anyways.”

“‘Course I did.” Ranmaru smiles at Tokiya, a bit teasing. “Fuck, Toki- sushi and beer? I’d be stupid ‘t not show up. But fer now- the point’s in makin’ you feel better, yeah? So let’s do it.”

The conversation shifts into something more casual, and for the first time that day, Tokiya’s smiles come easier. They stay longer than Tokiya had planned, and they end up making their way to a bar that’s within walking distance to the restaurant after leaving a very generous tip to the waitress. 

Tokiya drinks a good few drinks, and Ranmaru drinks a bit less- but Tokiya doesn’t drink enough for Ranmaru to stop him, and they get home early enough to spend some time watching one of their TV shows, cuddled together on the couch, Tokiya in one of Ranmaru’s old band shirts. 

“Hey, Ran?” Tokiya’s legs are across Ranmaru’s lap, his hand on Tokiya’s thigh, and Tokiya is leaning into Ranmaru, his head resting on Ranmaru’s shoulder. Ranmaru hums, looking down at Tokiya’s face. “Thank you for showing up.”


	7. Day Seven - Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any words in bold are spoken in English!

Ren had been strangely quiet since the plane had landed. Normally, he was the one to speak to any type of service workers, but when they got to the hotel, it was Ranmaru getting their room. 

They had made this trip plan together for their wedding night- because Ren had never visited America and it was one of Ranmaru’s favorite places. But now, Ren looked downright nervous. 

“You okay?” Ranmaru mumbles, slipping naturally back into his Japanese. He was nearly fluent in English, so switching wasn’t difficult. 

“I’m perfectly fine.” Ren’s quick smile didn’t do much to assure Ranmaru, but he doesn’t say anything more about it. 

“You hungry, babe?” Ranmaru’s eyebrow raises as he moves around their room, setting down their one large, shared suitcase. “It’s about dinner time?”

“Is it?” Ren mumbles, almost a bit distractedly. Ranmaru straightens to watch him, but Ren flushes a bit red. But Ren notices Ranmaru walking closer to him, concern laced in his expression, and Ren smiles. “Sure, Ran. I’d love to.”

It doesn’t stop Ranmaru’s approach, and Ranmaru puts the back of his hand on Ren’s forehead, which only makes Ren flush further. “Ran-”

“Shut up.” Ranmaru lets go of Ren’s chin to tilt his head up. “You feelin’ okay? You’ve been acting weird.”

Ren reaches up, to subtly free his head and to cup Ranmaru’s cheeks. “I’m more than alright, baby.” Ren gives a teasing grin, and his voice becomes suggestive. “I just can’t stop thinking about later tonight.” 

Ranmaru clicks his tongue and rolls his eyes, but Ren has managed to distract him- so Ren keeps it going. “So, Ran, where would you like to eat?”

“Well since you’re so impatient-” Ranmaru smirks. “Why don’t we just go eat in the ‘lil diner downstairs?”

“Sounds good to me.”

Ren gets dressed in clothes a bit better than the ones he had worn on the plane, but nothing too dressed up for a casual restaurant. Ranmaru doesn’t bother to get changed. They head down together, Ren holding onto Ranmaru’s hand with one of his own, the other holding onto Ranmaru’s arm, keeping himself pressed to Ranmaru’s side. 

Ranmaru can feel his suspicion growing again- especially when he’s the one to speak to the hostess to get them seated. When they’re in their booth, Ren slides into it first, Ranmaru choosing to sit on the same side, on the edge. Ranmaru has just decided what he wants when Ren’s chin lands on Ranmaru’s shoulder. “You should choose something for me.” 

“Huh?”

Ren smiles. “Consider it a challenge. A way to prove to me that you know that I like.” Ren teases. 

Ranmaru snorts, shaking his head, but he entertains Ren, looking through the menu. “‘Ere.” Ranmaru taps on the menu. “ **Italian Sausage Pasta**.”

Ren seems too focused when Ranmaru says it, but Ren hums. When the hostess comes back, Ren lets Ranmaru order first, and then Ren tenses a bit. He smiles a bit in his hesitation, and then speaks, his voice slow and his accent heavy. “ **It-alian Sau-sage Pa- P…** ” Ren begins to struggle on the last word, and Ranmaru squeezes Ren’s leg. 

“ **He’ll ‘ave the Italian Sausage Pasta dish.** ”

The hostess writes down the orders and leaves, and Ranmaru turns to a very red-faced Ren, but Ranmaru’s smile is fond enough to make Ren’s red worsen. “Ya can’t speak English, huh?”

“I can speak… some?” 

“Oh yeah?” 

Ren gives a sheepish grin. “ **Hello, beautiful. You have lovely eyes.** I… think that’s about it. Other than a few random words.”

Ranmaru laughs- hard enough that he has to cover his mouth with his hand, bending over the table. He squeezes Ren’s leg, but Ren gently smacks his shoulder and Ranmaru finally calms himself down, grinning at Ren. “So ya can only flirt, huh? That’s cute.”

Ren huffs. “I can flirt in every language. I’ve just never gotten around to learning very much English…”

“‘M almost glad ya didn’t.” Ranmaru’s teasing grin is still large. “Would’a hated if I never got to go through this moment.”

Ren’s shakes his head, sighing over-dramatically. “Well. Now that you know will you at least save me from completely embarrassing myself again?”

“We’ll see. It’s real cute, listenin’ to ya try.”

Ren does get out of any more English speaking, even when Ranmaru orders them a dessert to share. 

But Ren’s lack of knowledge is a topic for the rest of their trip. It happens every once in a while, while they walk down the sidewalk and Ranmaru will stop Ren, pointing something out. 

“See that? ‘S a **cake shop.** ”

“ **Ca...ke Shop.** ” Ren mumbles, but he smiles when Ranmaru squeezes his hand. 

“Good. Kind of a random one, but-”

“I understand it.” Ren’s smile widens a bit. He means it to be playful, but Ranmaru just finds it endearing. “I like having you as my teacher.”

And that happens a few times. Ranmaru usually gives him pretty simple things- like animals they see around, or trees. He finds that Ren knows the names of most flowers in English and Ren even teaches _Ranmaru_ a few. 

And then Ranmaru also teaches him harder words, or harder phrases- because Ranmaru, the sadist that he is, thinks it’s adorable, hearing Ren struggle. 

“Y’know, it’s cute.” Ranmaru hums. “Yer accent gets stronger ‘n it does when you’re speakin’ Japanese when you have trouble with yer English.”

“I don’t know that I’d say _cute_ -” 

“It’s adorable.” Ranmaru says, clearly finding the argument to be over, and Ren finds himself a light shade of red. “‘Sides. It’s nice, gettin’ color on your face.” They were in the hallway of their hotel room, but Ranmaru pulls him into the room, to press Ren against the door. Ranmaru’s smirk gets Ren to raise an eyebrow. “Stop me if ya know this one.” Ranmaru leans in, his hand on Ren’s chin. “ **Kiss**.” Ranmaru presses his lips to Ren’s, and Ren goes happily, humming. 

When they finally pull away, Ren gives Ranmaru a bright smile. “Here’s one for you, Ran. **I love you.** ”


	8. Day Eight - Scary Movie

Tokiya loved horror movies- but he was terrified of them. Sometimes, when he’d watch them during the day he’d even have trouble sleeping that night. 

But one night while his partners were asleep, Tokiya had stayed awake - tired but unable to get any rest. He had been told multiple times by Ranmaru that he shouldn’t watch horror movies at night. He had been told by both Ren and Masato that he shouldn’t watch them alone. 

He was technically breaking both of these rules, because it was about two in the morning and he was just finishing up a movie that had genuinely left him trembling. The lights were off, so that he didn’t wake his partners- but when the TV ends the movie and the screen goes blank, Tokiya can actually feel tears spring to his eyes as his shaking worsens. When he manages to turn off the TV screen, his fear begins to steadily grow. He sees the shadows moving, or perhaps things in the shadows, and his heart beats so quickly that he can hear it in the silent room. 

When he finally stumbles his way off of the couch, he books it to the bedroom, only stopping long enough to ensure that he doesn’t slam the door. He realizes that there’s still some trash in the living room but he can’t bring himself to go back out to clean it up. His room isn’t making him feel much better- because he can only envision the monster that he had seen in the movie. 

In all of Tokiya’s genius moves, he had chosen a movie about a monster that could only be seen in the dark. Should you be in the light- you were safe. But Tokiya wasn’t. Tokiya walks closer to the bed. 

There wasn’t enough room for him to just crawl in- there _had_ been, but they had shifted and now Ren was sprawled out across the part of the bed that Tokiya had left empty, and Ranmaru had turned onto his back, leaving Tokiya less room. But the want to be in the bed overwhelms his apprehension, and he moves to the very edge of the bed. He’s stiff, but it doesn’t completely stop how badly he’s shaking. He’s mostly pressed to Ranmaru’s side, half of his back off of the bed, but Ranmaru doesn’t shift. Tokiya moves, to cling onto Ranmaru’s waist, and suddenly another wave of fear washes over him, because Ranmaru doesn’t even shift. 

Tokiya clings to him, frozen, for a long moment until he can finally get himself together enough to try to shift closer to Ranmaru, his hand cupping Ranmaru’s face. “R-ran?” Tokiya’s voice breaks, but when he speaks again, he’s a bit louder than he means to be. “Ran? Please wake up.” 

Tokiya feels a hand land on his arm, fumbling to hold onto him, but Tokiya’s full attention is on Ranmaru. It isn’t until Tokiya shifts, his elbow pressing into Ranmaru’s stomach, that Ranmaru groans, finally shifting, blinking himself awake. Tokiya shifts himself up, pressing his face into the crook of Ranmaru’s neck, only moving enough to keep his elbow from shoving itself into Ranmaru’s stomach. 

“Toki?” Masato’s soft voice, slurred just a bit with sleep, is the first thing that gets through to Tokiya- though he thinks Ren may have already tried to call his name. Tokiya’s hand lifts, petting through Ranmaru’s hair. 

“Holy shit, Toki.” Ranmaru mumbles, quickly waking up. “I can feel yer heart racin’.”

Tokiya could too, pounding against his chest, which was pressed to Ranmaru’s side. He was slowly calming down from the scare he had given himself with Ranmaru but now his fear from the movie was returning to the forefront of his mind. 

Logically, he knows he’s being paranoid. He knows that he’s this ridiculously scared because he’s tired, and because it’s so late. And because he should never have watched a horror this late, too. 

Ranmaru shifts, and Tokiya feels himself move as Ranmaru pulls Tokiya over him, so that Tokiya is straddling Ranmaru’s lap, and Tokiya feels hands all over him. Ranmaru’s, on his waist- but he feels a hand on his side, and his stomach. He feels one on his leg, and when he finally turns his head he sees that Ren and Masato are sitting up, Masato leaning on Ren to reach around him. 

“What’s goin’ on?” Tokiya had only lifted his head long enough for Ranmaru to move him, but he’s returned to hiding his face in Ranmaru’s neck, or he would see Ranmaru’s narrowed eyes. He feels the hand on his leg and stomach retract, and then he feels the bed shift. Less than a moment, Ranmaru moves, bringing Tokiya with him, and the bed depresses again as Ren moves to Ranmaru’s other side. Ren’s hands return to Tokiya when he settles back in. “Please talk to us, baby.” Ren coos, his hand running down Tokiya’s back. 

Tokiya curls further into Ranmaru. While his fear isn’t lessening, his embarrassment is growing. And- 

He didn’t want to be lectured. He was worrying them because he had done something they had all told him not to do. 

“I’m sorry.” Tokiya mumbles weakly. “I… I watched a movie-” 

That’s all he needs to say, because he can hear Ren’s sigh, and Ranmaru’s huff. He can picture Masato’s frown.

“This is why we tell ya not ‘t do this shit, babe.” Ranmaru grumbles, but he only tightens his hold on Tokiya’s waist. “So that’s why you were freakin’ out?”

“...You were sleeping really heavy, Ran.” Tokiya whimpers, wincing when he registers his voice. It makes him cringe, but it only seems to worry the men with him worse. 

Ranmaru sighs. “‘M sorry, Toki. But I’m fine.” 

“It’s very late, Toki-” Ren says softly. 

“From what I can see, you look exhausted.” Masato sighs. His fingers brush higher, on the side of Tokiya’s neck. 

Tokiya shakes his head, burying his face further in Ranmaru’s neck. One of Ranmaru’s hands worms its way up, between Ren’s arms, to cradle the back of Tokiya’s head. “I don’t want to sleep.” 

If it weren’t for Ren, Ranmaru and Masato surrounding him, he isn’t sure that he’d even be able to close his eyes. 

“Can we try to lay down?” Ren suggests gently. “We can put you in between us.”

“I can stay in the middle with ya, if you want me to.” Ranmaru mumbles. Tokiya waits for a very long moment, and then he finally nods. He feels hands retract from him, and then Ranmaru’s arms wrap tightly around Tokiya’s back, and then turns to his side, bringing Tokiya with him. As soon as Tokiya is on his side, Masato’s arms wrap tightly around him. Ren settles, and he reaches over Ranmaru, so that all three men are touching Tokiya. Ranmaru sighs, and Ren’s fingers brush against Tokiya’s hip. “So. What did ya watch?”

“A movie about a monster that could only be seen in the dark.” Tokiya mumbles. 

“This is why we ask you don’t watch these types of things without us.” Despite how scolding Masato sounds, there’s a heavy layer of worry, too. “It’s for _your_ benefit, darling.” 

“We don’t give you orders to be overbearing.” Ren says gently, squeezing Tokiya’s hip. Masato’s hand trails under Tokiya’s shirt, onto his side. Masato’s hands are pleasantly cool, as opposed to Ranmaru’s hands, that are so warm that they’re hovering between comforting and unpleasantly so. Tokiya feels Masato press a kiss to the back of Tokiya’s head. Tokiya curls into himself, just a bit more, and he feels Masato go with him. 

“You’re going to be alright.” Masato’s voice changes, turning into something like a coo. “You’re safe, Toki.”

Tokiya can tell why Masato’s tone has changed- his shaking hadn’t completely stopped, and it seemed more pitiful- especially with his still quickly beating heart and his uneven breathing. He probably sounded close to having a panic attack. He was probably scaring them. 

“‘S not real, babe.” Ranmaru affirms. 

“And even if it were- we would never let anything touch you.” Ren promises. 

“Never.” Masato’s fingers run gently over Tokiya’s side. 

“I don’t know if I can sleep.” Tokiya admits quietly. His voice is muffled against Ranmaru’s shoulder. His face was hidden, but his eyes were open. 

“We won’t sleep until you do.” Ren says softly. His hold on Tokiya’s hip stays soft but present. 

“Of course we won’t. Is there anything that we can do to help settle you? I could go turn on the light- or make you a cup of tea?” Masato offers. 

Tokiya wouldn’t mind turning on the light, but he shakes his head, shifting awkwardly until his hand rests on Masato. He knows Ranmaru can feel how strained he’s bending, and he’s sure that Masato has an idea, too. “Don’t leave.”

“Alright. I won’t.” Masato reassures. Ranmaru shifts, pulling away just a bit from Tokiya, just enough to pull Tokiya back to a more comfortable position, and Tokiya doesn’t fight it when he figures out what Ranmaru is doing. When Ranmaru finally settles again, Ren gives a soft hum. 

“If I can get up for a moment, Toki-” Ren says gently. “I could go turn on the lights and we could move- I think we could find a better position where we could all be closer.”

“Masa ‘n I’ll stay right ‘ere, babe.”

“...Alright.” Tokiya presses his face into Ranmaru’s shoulder again, and Masato’s hand runs comfortingly over his side when Ren’s hand leaves his hip, but only a few seconds later, the lights in the room are on. All four men have to take a second, to adjust to the brightness, but Ren heads back to the bed as he does, sitting towards the bottom of the bed. 

“So how’re you thinkin’ we do this, Ren?” Ranmaru’s head turns, to look over at Ren. 

Ren hums. “Toki, will you turn?” Tokiya feels Ren’s hand against his thigh. “Like you’re making an H.” 

Tokiya understands, but even when Masato lets go of Tokiya, he’s still a bit slow in moving. He finally does, his legs across Masato’s stomach. Tokiya had tried to shift, worried about putting too much weight on either of them, but Masato and Ranmaru had both aided in getting Tokiya to where he is. Finally, Ren settles in between them, his head on Tokiya’s stomach. 

“There’s no way the three of you will ever manage to get to sleep like this.” Tokiya says weakly. 

“It’s fine.” Ren assures. Ren is facing Tokiya, and the way that Tokiya’s head is lifted on Ranmaru’s stomach makes it easy to see Ren’s face. Ranmaru’s hand is petting through Tokiya’s hair, and Masato’s hand is rubbing Tokiya’s leg. “If you manage to fall asleep, we’ll move you.” Ren promises. “The important thing right now is that you’re comfortable, darling. This is for you.” Ren’s hand lifts, to take Tokiya’s. 

“You were asleep.” Tokiya mumbles quietly. “I…”

“It’s alright.” Masato says quietly. He’s fallen into a slow rhythm, moving his thumb against the top of Tokiya’s leg. “I’m afraid that I wouldn’t be able to sleep right now if I tried, as it is.”

“He’s right.” Ren says softly. Tokiya can’t help but squeeze Ren’s hand, seeing the soft look that Ren is giving him. “We’re worried, baby. We don’t like seeing you scared.”

“It’s silly.” Tokiya admits, finally breaking Ren’s gaze. “The reason I’m scared. And it’s my fault.”

“Won’t say it’s not yer fault.” Ranmaru grumbles, and then he sighs. “But ‘s not silly. Whole point ‘a those movies is ‘ta scare you. ‘N whether you feel tired ‘r not-”

“You look exhausted.” Masato says grimly. “I don’t think you could have chosen a worse time to watch a movie like this.”

“But it just means that we’ll be staying up to make sure you’re okay.”

Tokiya looks up, staring at the ceiling. Ranmaru’s fingers continue to brush through his hair, while Masato’s thumb rubs over his leg and Ren’s runs over his knuckles. 

They fall into a long silence. 

Tokiya’s breathing calms as he matches his to Ranmaru’s- and his heart slows as he focuses on Masato’s patterns that he’s begun to lightly trace onto Tokiya’s thigh. His shaking stops, spreading his focus to the comforting weight of Ren’s head on his stomach. 

But despite his body beginning to relax, his mind is still racing. He can’t close his eyes without replaying scenes from the movie in his mind, working himself back up until he opens his eyes and uses the others to calm himself back down. He’s done this a few times when something finally changes. 

He had been paying such close attention to Ranmaru’s breathing pattern that he was alerted when it changed- and then he hears a low humming. He can immediately make out _what_ Ranmaru is humming- because it’s one of Ranmaru’s songs. An unreleased one, that only he, Ren and Masato had gotten the chance to hear. But it was different. 

It was still undeniably _rock_. It was very much Ranmaru’s style, but he had slowed it down, keeping the lifts softer, and Tokiya has an easier time focusing on it. Ren brings Tokiya’s hand up, still holding it, but pressing Tokiya’s fingertips to Ren’s lips, his breath tickling Tokiya’s fingers. When Tokiya glances up to Masato, he can see how sleepy Masato has gotten- he can feel how the patterns have become less meticulous and have slowed, and how Masato’s blinks become longer and longer. Perhaps he’s just as lulled by Ranmaru’s humming as Tokiya is starting to be. 

Tokiya realizes that Masato has fallen asleep when Masato’s hand stills, and he notices Ren glance up- and he notices Ren’s fond expression, seeing Masato. Masato’s sleeping face was incredibly peaceful, and if anything, it sets Tokiya at ease. 

Tokiya finds himself nearly asleep twice- but both times he wakes himself up, throwing himself into a panic. Ranmaru’s humming never stops, but it’s Ren that calms him down. Ren moves, until his head lays on Tokiya’s chest, curled up so that his back is against Tokiya’s side, and Ren moves Tokiya’s hand so that he can hold it in both of his. Tokiya’s free hand moves to pet through Ren’s hair. Ranmaru’s hand hasn’t stilled in Tokiya’s. 

On the third time that Tokiya begins to fall asleep, he hears Ren, speaking softly to him. 

“We’ll be right here, baby. You’re not going to leave our sight. You’re going to be just fine, alright?”

Tokiya lets out a quiet, sleepy sound, almost a whimper, when he feels Ren shift, lifting his head and sitting up, releasing one of Tokiya’s hands, but he calms again when Ren returns to his place. Before he does, Tokiya feels Ren pull a blanket over him, and he imagines over most of Masato, too. Tokiya hadn’t managed to wake himself up enough to keep himself from fully going under. 

When he wakes up, they’re all in the same position. Tokiya can immediately tell from Ranmaru’s breathing alone that Ranmaru is still asleep, but Masato is awake, staring at the ceiling with his hands petting through Ren’s hair, and Ren is still curled against Tokiya, his phone in his hand. Tokiya rubs at his eyes with the hand that isn’t still being held by one of Ren’s. 

“I hope you haven’t been awake long.” Tokiya mumbles, and then he pauses, growing a bit uneasy. “You didn’t stay up all night did you?”

“I didn’t.” Ren assures. “Only a bit after I was sure you were asleep.” Ren frowns, tilting his head up to look at his face. “You still look tired, darling.”

“Nothing coffee won’t fix.”

“That’s not a good solution.” Masato scolds. “If you feel like you can sleep more, I’d encourage it.”

“Consider it punishment.” Ren smiles, and it’s a bit teasing. “For not listening to us. I’m absolutely positive that Ran wouldn’t mind spending more time in bed with you- and we can switch out through the day. Just to make sure you’re properly resting.”

“I don’t need that much sleep.” 

Tokiya can feel Ranmaru’s scoff, his stomach moving with the sound, and it almost makes Tokiya jump. Ranmaru’s voice is still a bit groggy, but he had clearly been awake enough to understand the conversation. “Toki, I don’t think ya realize that you’ve only been asleep four hours. ‘N not ‘t mention-” Ranmaru’s thumb brushes over Tokiya’s cheek. “You’ve got real dark circles under yer eyes. You need more sleep.”

“And can you really tell me you’re that against spending a day with us in bed?” Masato’s dark eyebrow raises. 

Tokiya actually goes a bit red. “Of course not.” 

“Then why are you fighting so hard, baby?” Ren turns off his phone and he moves, to curl his arms around Tokiya, looking up at him with a carefully put in place doe-eyed expression. “We want to do this. We want to spend this time with you.”

Tokiya sighs. “If you’re really this insistent…”

“We are.” Ranmaru assures. 

Tokiya shakes his head. His voice is still a bit tired, but now it’s almost a bit playful, too. “Well. I suppose you’ve forced my hand.”

“Good.” Tokiya can almost picture Ranmaru’s smirk. “Now c’mon up ‘ere ‘n get under the covers. I wanna get back ‘t sleep.”


	9. Day Nine - Roses

Tokiya’s eyebrow raises when he opens his door and he sees his boyfriend standing on his porch, holding a large bouquet of roses.

That in itself shouldn’t be surprising- but Ren _lives_ with Tokiya and had just knocked on their _shared_ door. Ren’s grin is bright, clearly proud of the move he was about to pull. A part of Tokiya wants to roll his eyes, because he can tell how cheesy this is going to be and Ren has yet to even open his mouth- but he could also feel the tell tale signs of his heart fluttering and his expression softening against his will because Ren truly was adorable when he got in his romantic moods. 

Even if they were awfully cheesy. 

“Toki.” Ren’s voice is fond.

“Ren.” Tokiya’s eyebrow hasn’t lowered. “Have you forgotten your key?”

Ren chuckles, a low, nice sounding noise. “I thought this would be a sweeter way to do this.” Ren steps forward, to take Tokiya’s hand in his, raising it to press a kiss to Tokiya’s knuckles, and he finally offers Tokiya the roses.

“These are from your garden, yes? The one in the backyard?” 

Ren gives a playful pout, but he doesn’t seem that off put by Tokiya’s bluntness. Tokiya does take the roses from Ren, however, with his free hand. Ren doesn’t miss the way that Tokiya carefully holds it to his chest. “They are- but that’s not the point.” Ren pulls Tokiya a bit closer to himself, letting go of Tokiya’s hand to put it on Tokiya’s waist. Ren is careful to not crush the flowers between them. “I gave you those roses as a promise. That I’m going to love you until long after the last one dies.” 

“Ah.” Tokiya’s eyes glance away from Ren’s, because he can’t make his smartass comment if he’s looking into Ren’s eyes. It would soften him up too much. “So one of the roses are plastic, then.”

“Not quite.” Ren’s nose brushes Tokiya’s. “All of them are real.”

“Then I’m not quite sure what your point is, Ren.”

Ren chuckles, finally kissing Tokiya as soon as Tokiya glances back to his face, though Tokiya’s eyes close when their lips meet. “You’ll see.” Ren promises in a mumble against Tokiya’s lips. 

Tokiya technically doesn’t- but he gets it. Because it’s been nearly a month and not a single flower in the pretty glass vase has yet to even start to die. Tokiya had examined them closely - but they were absolutely real. Ren was certainly taking care of them well, assuring Tokiya that he was happy to do it- to keep them healthy for Tokiya but they were _too_ healthy. 

But no matter how closely Tokiya watched Ren, he never once saw Ren replace them. The way that Tokiya knew he must be doing. 

And then Ren had gotten the flu, which had kept him bed ridden for three days. Tokiya was incredibly worried about him- though it really was just the flu. Tokiya hadn’t paid much attention to the roses during the few days, but when he caught Ren trying to fill them with water, he had gotten Ren back into bed but had still changed the water. This was the first time that he had seen any rose beginning to wilt, but it was only the one and Tokiya really wasn’t very concerned. 

Tokiya had been very open about how sweet the roses were, and how much he loved the idea behind it- even though he still told Ren that he should have made it easier on himself by just giving Tokiya a plastic rose. Ren had shaken his head and had told Tokiya that Tokiya deserved more than just _fresh_ roses, and then Tokiya had shaken _his_ head. 

But then, before Ren was fully recovered, Tokiya had noticed that Ren wasn’t in his bed. It had taken him a long minute of searching, but he finally had found himself in the garden, in time to see Ren taking a rose from a bush, removing the thorns, and Tokiya sighs loudly enough to get Ren’s attention. 

Ren was pale, but he still manages a sheepish smile. 

Tokiya’s eyebrows furrow. It was hard to get mad at Ren when he was acting like this, but Tokiya still helps Ren to his feet. “Ren, you are an unbelievably kind, thoughtful, wonderful man- but you are sick, and you should be lying down. The roses are amazing but your health comes first.”

“I feel better.” Ren mumbles. “Making sure all of the roses in the vase are healthy ones. I noticed that one was dying.” He frowns. “I didn’t want it to die before I could replace it.” 

Tokiya’s expression softens, and while he’s still supporting Ren, he lets his head rest on Ren’s shoulder for a moment. “Ren- even if all of the roses had died when they should have, the meaning would never have been lost on me. And the fact that they’re still there… Darling, I love you. And I know how hard you try, and as much as I will always appreciate it, you don’t need to. I know you love me.” Tokiya gives a slightly teasing smile. “It’s why I try to entertain you, even though you don’t _need_ to find all of these different ways to show me. But you’re sick, Ren. I don’t expect you to push yourself. And there’s no need to feel bad, or stress yourself out, to do this for me while you’re not feeling your best.”

Ren sighs, but he tilts his head, to rest his head against Tokiya’s. They stand there for a long moment, until Tokiya starts to tell that it’s getting difficult for Ren to continue standing. 

Tokiya sighs, but his voice is soft. “Well, you already picked the rose. Why don’t I get you into bed and I can replace the rose?”

“I’d like to do it.” Ren admits quietly. “I promised to care for them for you and I’ve already failed on that.”

“You didn’t.” Tokiya promises. “And when you’re better, I’m sure you’ll still have plenty to do to care for them. ...But if it’s really that important to you, we can stop by the vase. Only if you promise you won’t push yourself too far, darling.”

“I won’t.” Ren’s voice is quiet. Tokiya gently squeezes Ren’s arm. On their way back upstairs, Tokiya passes by the vase, and Ren braces himself against the wall with his shoulder to slide the rose into the vase, taking out the dead one. 

“I can take care of this one.” Tokiya assures gently, taking the rose and pressing a kiss to Ren’s temple. He sets it down on the table. “But lets get you upstairs first. I do hope that you know that I really do appreciate how hard you try, Ren. I will forever tell you that you don’t need to try so hard, but I’m never going to not appreciate that you do.” 

Ren gives Tokiya a tired smile as Tokiya helps Ren back to the bedroom. Tokiya notices that Ren is a bit subdued, so he climbs into bed with Ren, cuddling up to Ren’s side. “Baby, you’re going to get sick.”

“It’s fine.” Tokiya assures. At the beginning of their relationship, Tokiya wouldn’t go near Ren if he were sick, and if Ren needed something, Tokiya would enter his room wearing a mask. But Ren seemed upset, and Tokiya would rather get sick than let Ren stay in the room alone and beat himself up for something he didn’t need to. 

“If you get sick, baby, I’m not letting you work through it.” Ren’s arms have wrapped around Tokiya. There’s a tone in Ren’s voice that shows that he’s trying to be light hearted, but it’s clear he’s not joking. 

“Then I guess I’ll just have to not get sick. But I’m still not leaving.” Ren’s arms tighten around Tokiya. “Will you talk to me Ren?”

“I’m okay.” Ren promises quietly. “I’m just… reflecting. I hadn’t taken into account that I… I would be sick, sometimes. I wish I had come up with a backup plan. It doesn’t make me want to stop, of course but… I suppose I just feel bad. That I wasn’t able to care for them properly.”

“I don’t mind, caring for them sometimes.” Tokiya’s hand rests on Ren’s leg. He’s trying to be careful, where he’s applying pressure, because he knows that Ren is still nauseous. “You work extremely hard caring for them. But you know, Ren-” Tokiya tilts his head up, to give Ren a soft smile. “When I look at the roses, I feel loved. I look at them, and I feel everything that you’ve put into them. And while I think that the healthy roses are beautiful, I don’t think any less of them if they aren’t perfect, Ren. That isn’t to discredit your work, but intentions mean a lot.”

Ren sighs, and his hand moves, rubbing Tokiya’s back. “You’re sweet, Toki. ...I do believe you, when you tell me I don’t need to try so hard. But it really does only make me want to work harder. Because it only strengthens my opinion that you deserve everything I can give you and more. ...You don’t ask for this, and it makes me feel even more strongly that I should find as many ways to make you feel special and loved as I can.”

“God, I love you, Ren.” Tokiya squeezes Ren’s leg. “It’s incredible. That I managed to get you in the way that I have you. I’m sorry I don’t open up to you like this more, because you deserve to hear just how wonderful you are.”

Ren chuckles. “You’ve gotten better at talking to me baby.” His tone turns teasing. “Though I can’t lie. It’s nice to hear you go on about how much you love me. I’m never going to complain about that.”

“Humble as always.” Tokiya’s tone is just as playful. “But everything I say about you is true, Ren. Anyone you’ve ever met is lucky, and I’m the luckiest.”

When Ren is better, he continues to upkeep the roses, but it doesn’t feel like it’s very long after until Ren has to leave for two weeks for a job, leaving Tokiya alone at home. 

By the end of the first week, despite trying to take care of the roses, they were all in various forms of wilting. Tokiya would never reveal it to Ren for the pure sake of not wanting Ren to feel guilty- but Tokiya genuinely was a bit sad about it. He would change the roses himself, with the ones from the garden, but he wasn’t sure how he felt about picking flowers from the garden almost solely used and tended to by Ren, and the one time he had tried to care for a rose, he had managed to prick himself on thorns multiple times. He can’t help but get a small smile, remembering Ren fussing over him despite the very mild pinpricks. 

But just a bit after a week, right before the roses are officially dead, there’s a knock on the door. Tokiya opens it, confused, but his eyebrows raise when he sees the delivery man holding a bouquet of flowers. The expression leaves and turns into a neutral one as he thanks the man, signs the paper and takes the roses. He reads the note before he takes care of the flowers. 

**“I wish I was there to give you these myself, but for now this is the best I can do. I love you, Toki.”**

Tokiya’s entire expression softens, and two very conflicting emotions spread through his chest. The overwhelming one is the wish that Ren really were here- because Tokiya wanted nothing more than to hug him right now. But there was a very warm feeling of love that spreads through his chest. 

Tokiya starts by replacing the flowers. They may not have been hand picked by Ren like the others, but they were still beautiful nonetheless. As soon as the flowers are taken care of, Tokiya calls Ren. It’s afternoon in his time zone, but it’s night, where Ren is right now. 

He manages to catch Ren before he’s fallen asleep. 

“Ah, Toki.”

“Ren.” Tokiya is sitting on the couch, bent over with his phone pressed tightly to his ear and his eyes closed. Tokiya didn’t like being away from Ren, but it felt easier, just hearing his voice. “I received the flowers. Thank you.” Tokiya’s voice lowers- becoming quieter but softer as well. “I love you, too.”

“I’m glad you got them.” Tokiya can hear the smile in Ren’s voice. “I’m hoping that they’ll last until I can get home and replace them myself.”

“I’m sure they will.” Tokiya assures. “They’re certainly vibrant. And your note was very sweet.”

“Good. Hopefully I shouldn’t need to do another delivery for a very long time. I much prefer doing it myself.”

“The thought is still extremely sweet, Ren… though I have to admit that I do enjoy having _your_ roses.”

Ren chuckles. “I’m glad. So… tell me how you’ve been, baby. It’s been a few days.”

“I texted you yesterday.” Tokiya’s voice is amused. 

“But we haven’t spoken in three.” Ren’s voice is playful. 

“Isn’t it late for you?”

“It’s never too late to talk to you.”

Tokiya gives a good natured sigh, but they speak for another half an hour before Tokiya insists that they get off of the phone so that Ren can get some real rest. 

The next time anything strange happens with the flowers is nearly a year later. 

Tokiya can feel his heart beating quickly when he notices the piece of paper, held to one of the roses by a simple, silver band. He carefully lifts the rose, taking the ring and the folded paper.

**”Toki-**

**I love you. It’s come to the point where I’m not sure where I’d be without you. You’ve seen me at my worst, and you’ve seen me at my best and I’ve seen you in the same places. I’ve watched you grow and you’ve helped me become the person I am today- which is someone that I’m proud to be.**

**I want you in my life now and forever, and I really hope that you feel the same.”**

The note may have been short, but Tokiya can already feel tears burning his eyes reading it, and when he hears Ren speak from behind him, he’s not surprised. Tokiya turns around, as soon as he hears his name.

Ren’s voice is soft. Gentle. 

“Toki, will you marry me?”


	10. Day Ten - Dadmaru

Tokiya and Ranmaru had been dating for years. They had met nearly twelve years ago, started dating ten years back and had now been married for six. 

Tokiya was a bit surprised that Ranmaru married him. Marriage was something they had never really spoken about until it happened. Tokiya wasn’t surprised that they lasted as long as they had, or that they’d last longer, but Ranmaru had never struck him as the marriage type of person. Tokiya was wrong, but he certainly didn’t mind. 

He also never expected to have a kid. 

Ranmaru’s previous bandmate was incredibly irresponsible- and that’s how the bandmate had ended up with a little boy. The mother of the child had forced it on the bandmate, and the bandmate, despite being older than Tokiya and Ranmaru, was very open about not being ready to take care of a child. 

After a lot of paperwork and meetings with a child protective services agent, and a lot of speaking between Tokiya, Ranmaru and Ranmaru’s old bandmate, Ranmaru and Tokiya were the new legal parents of the now one year old child- though they had been virtually caring for the child long before that. While both men were unsure at first, by the time they were legally in charge of the boy, Yato, it was absolutely an amazing moment. 

But more than anything, Tokiya loved watching Ranmaru interact with Yato. The almost too careful way he held their son. Tokiya had thought that Ranmaru was the softest he’s ever been with Tokiya, but he’s proven wrong just by the expression on Ranmaru’s face, cradling the young boy. Tokiya had heard stories of how exhausted new parents could get, and was under the assumption that he would be the one to wake himself up in the middle of the night to calm Yato. 

He had been very wrong about that one. Ranmaru had grown to be a very light sleeper with the new addition to their family, and he was out of bed quickly the moment they heard fussing through the monitors. 

_Tokiya resists the urge to sigh, turning to his side to get up. He could hear Yato’s crying. It would take Tokiya some adjustment, to get used to waking up in the middle of the night. Tokiya doesn’t realize that he’s alone in the bedroom until he enters Yato’s and realizes that the crying had actually stopped. Ranmaru is over the crib, holding Yato to his chest, and when Tokiya gets closer he realizes that Ranmaru is humming and Yato is already almost back to sleep._

_“He was just lonely.” Ranmaru’s humming pauses so he can speak to Tokiya in a quiet voice. Ranmaru turns, to carefully press a kiss to Tokiya’s forehead. “You can go back ‘t sleep, babe. I’ll be back in just a minute.”_

_Tokiya’s expression softens, visible to Ranmaru even in the dark room. Tokiya reaches out to gently squeeze Ranmaru’s bicep, but he does turn to go back to the bedroom. He stays sitting up in bed until Ranmaru comes back in, about ten minutes later._

_“You got him down incredibly fast.”_

_Ranmaru grunts, settling back into bed. “Like I said. He was just lonely.”_

_“I think you just have an incredible talent with him already.” Tokiya finds himself smiling._

_Ranmaru grumbles, “Yeah, yeah. Lay down, will you?” Ranmaru asks, but as he does, he’s pulling Tokiya down, to wrap Tokiya in his arms. Tokiya can’t help but chuckle, settling back in._

It had started getting to the point where Ranmaru would usually press a kiss to Tokiya’s forehead, tell him to stay in bed, and Ranmaru would go settle him back down, usually coming back in within a half an hour. 

Ranmaru really was good at caring for Yato, and Tokiya can’t remember ever hearing Ranmaru complain about feeding, baths, changing diapers or waking up multiple times in a night. And despite Ranmaru doing so much of the work in caring for Yato, Tokiya finds that he still has time with his son- usually doing bonding activities. 

“How do you do it?” Tokiya asks, shaking his head. Ranmaru had just handed Yato over to him, with no intentions other than to give Tokiya time with him. “Don’t get me wrong, Ran, you’re an amazing father- but I just hope that you don’t feel like you _have_ to do everything.”

“‘Course it’s not like that.” Ranmaru clicks his tongue. “‘M not gonna lie, ‘n say that I’m really used ‘t any ‘a this, because I’m not. Havin’ a kid fuckin’ terrifies me. But I can tell it scares you, too, ‘n that’s why I’m tryin’ ‘t do what I can. ‘Sides. ‘M still gettin’ plenty ‘a bondin’ time with ‘im. If you really wanna change all ‘a the diapers I can step back, but I don’t mind.”

Tokiya sighs, but he moves, so that he can rest his head against Ranmaru’s shoulder. Ranmaru’s hand wraps around Tokiya’s waist. “This child is going to be incredibly lucky.” Tokiya’s next sigh sounds different. “Having you as his dad.”

“Don’t sell yourself short.” Ranmaru sounds almost scolding. “Trust me. I know you’re scared ‘t fuck this kid up, ‘n honestly, I feel the same. But I really think that together we’re gonna raise ‘im fine, babe.”

Ranmaru was also extremely helpful when Yato had grown to be a toddler. 

_Tokiya sits stiffly, holding onto two of Yato’s cars. Right now, Yato was babbling, but Tokiya couldn’t understand what he was saying. His speech was normally put together enough for Tokiya and Ranmaru to understand, because Yato really was smart, but right now he was just a **kid**. And right now, he was a kid that was using his toy cars to speak to his stuffed rabbit and Tokiya had no idea what story his kid was trying to tell. _

_“Daddy, play!”_

_Yato shoves another car in Tokiya’s hand, giving Tokiya a total of three. Yato takes over the stuffed bunny, bouncing it up and down, babbling to the cars in Tokiya’s hands. Tokiya glances up to see Ranmaru, leaning against the doorframe, and Tokiya can’t help the pleading expression he shoots Ranmaru._

_Ranmaru takes pity, moving forward to sit with the two boys, and Yato is fast to take two of Tokiya’s cars to push them towards Ranmaru._

_Tokiya actually moves, to leave and let them play, but Ranmaru catches Tokiya’s wrist before he can get up. “Oi. Stay ‘ere.”_

_“Ran, I-”_

_“I know you’re awkward. I’ve learned. Just follow my lead, alright? He wants ‘t play with you too, y’know.”_

That was usually how it went, playing with Yato. Because Tokiya wasn’t very good at playing with children- and while Ranmaru wasn’t perfect, he was much better than Tokiya was. Ranmaru had been very open with Tokiya, in letting him know why he’s pushing Tokiya to play with him. 

“You’ve gotta try, babe. I know it’s hard ‘t understand him when he gets excited, ‘n he doesn’t make a lotta sense, but I don’t want ‘im to see you as the disciplinarian, or fer him ‘t start seein’ you as strict ‘r less fun because I know that’s not how you wanna be seen. When he’s older, it’ll be easier, but even though he’s little, he’s gonna remember that you did spend time with ‘im.”

“I know.” Tokiya sighs, leaning into Ranmaru, wrapping his arms around his waist. Ranmaru returns the embrace almost immediately. “I have no idea how this comes so naturally to you, Ran.”

“It doesn’t. ‘Ave you seen my search history? Think I’ve seen every fuckin’ parenting article on the internet.” Ranmaru teases, but it gets a chuckle out of Tokiya. “You’re doin’ real good, Toki.” Ranmaru’s voice slips back into a far more genuine tone, rubbing Tokiya’s back. “I know it feels tough, ‘n I know that even years later this wasn’t somethin’ we expected we’d be doin’- but trust me. We’re givin’ this kid a good life. ‘N he’s gonna be real lucky ‘t have you as his dad.”

As Yato ages and their activities change, Ranmaru and Tokiya begin bringing him out, to parks and play places with the friends he’s made in school. This is another area in his life where Tokiya feels that Ranmaru is better. Usually, when they head to the park, Tokiya brings a book and Ranmaru either sits next to him, watching the kids play, or if Yato isn’t with his friends, Ranmaru will play with him. 

Usually, when Ranmaru is playing with Yato, Tokiya keeps most of his focus on them. It’s cute- watching Ranmaru play around. For the most part, Tokiya stays on the bench and off of the playground- and he tended to dislike _most_ exceptions. 

_Ranmaru was sitting on the bench near Tokiya. One of them liked to keep an eye on the playground at all times, and while it **was** usually Ranmaru, today it was Tokiya. Ranmaru was on his phone besides Tokiya, and Tokiya hadn’t brought a book today- but he was the first one to see the other young boy push Yato, and Tokiya was on his feet as soon as Yato had fallen off of the playset equipment, and Tokiya is already almost there by the time Yato starts crying, holding onto his knee. Tokiya crouches down besides him, his face already twisted in worry. _

_His rush had gotten Ranmaru’s attention, and Ranmaru is behind him very quickly. One of Tokiya’s hands land on Yato’s shoulder, the other on his shin. Tokiya’s trying to examine his leg, scared that Yato broke it- but Ranmaru’s hand lands on Tokiya’s shoulder, squeezing it. Ranmaru leans in, to mumble in Tokiya’s ear. “Calm down, babe. He’s gonna be okay, but yer scarin’ him.” Tokiya glances back to Yato’s face, and he can see that Ranmaru’s telling the truth. Yato’s eyes are too wide, and his crying hasn’t stopped, maybe even becoming stronger, reflecting Tokiya’s fear. Tokiya swallows hard, forcing his face to seem calm, and he raises his hand from his son’s shoulder to brush through his dark hair. “You’re gonna be alright, kiddo. C’mon, let’s go over to the bench, okay?” Tokiya shifts so that Ranmaru can lift Yato from under his arms, setting the boy on his hip. Yato holds tightly onto Ranmaru, still crying into Ranmaru’s shoulder. Tokiya hovers just behind them, the worry back on his face now that Yato can’t see it._

_Ranmaru sets Yato down on the bench, and Tokiya sits next to him as Ranmaru crouches down to look at Yato’s knee._

_“It’s pretty cut up, but it’s nothin’ a bandage won’t fix.” Ranmaru says after a second, ruffling Yato’s hair as he stands. “Why don’t we head ‘t the car. We can pick up ice cream on the way home ‘n get you all fixed up when we’re back.”_

Luckily, Tokiya didn’t hate _all_ exceptions. 

Like the day they had gone to an empty playground. Tokiya had chosen to watch Ranmaru and Yato play that day from his normal spot on the bench, but his eyebrow raises when Ranmaru heads towards the bench. 

It was an overcast day, and they really were the only people at the playground. Tokiya hadn’t even seen another person walk by as of yet. 

“He’s not hurt, is he?” A pang of worry crosses Tokiya’s face, and Ranmaru clicks his tongue. 

“Relax. He’s not hurt. I came over ‘t get you.”

“Ran-”

“Really. I think the kid would appreciate it. ‘N it’s not like anyone else is ‘ere anyways.” 

Tokiya shakes his head, but he gets up, just leaving his already closed book on the bench. Tokiya gets an almost nervous feeling, walking up to the playground. Ranmaru’s hand lands on Tokiya’s shoulder to squeeze it, but Tokiya doesn’t miss the way that Yato’s face brightens when Tokiya approaches. 

Tokiya is still stiff, in playing around, but it’s clear that Yato is happy that he’s there, and Ranmaru helps where he can, to try to get Tokiya more comfortable with it. 

Tokiya found himself having an easier time the older that Yato got. Tokiya was good with helping Yato with his homework, and Ranmaru was best with extra curricular activities- because Yato was learning the piano. Both men knew how to play, but Tokiya preferred watching Ranmaru teaching Yato. 

At this point, it was hard to believe that Yato ever wasn’t their son. Technically, Tokiya guesses, he almost has been their son for nearly his entire life. 

One night Tokiya would have been lost in thought, thinking about this, but he jumps, when he feels Ranmaru pull him closer. Ranmaru had laid down early and Tokiya had sat on the couch, but Tokiya had been so distracted that he didn’t even realize Ranmaru had sat down on the couch with him at all. 

“What’s goin’ on?” Ranmaru mumbles. Tokiya leans back into him. 

“I thought this got easier.” Tokiya mumbles. “I… I wouldn’t give him up for anything, but I feel like I’m just as stunted as I was when he was a baby. You say that you don’t know what you’re doing, but I still find that hard to believe. He adores you, Ran, and you’re so good with him.”

“‘Ave you been payin’ attention ‘t how he’s been actin’ lately? He’s tryin’ ‘t mimic you. Trust me, babe. You’re your harshest critic. He loves you, too, y’know. He respects the hell outta you.” Tokiya shifts, his legs moving over Ranmaru’s lap and he leans his head against Ranmaru’s shoulder. “It’s good, that you’re real focused on being a good dad. But you are, babe. Trust me. ‘N I dunno if you know this-” Ranmaru kisses the top of Tokiya’s head. “‘M a much better dad ‘cause I have you.”

Tokiya sighs, holding tightly onto Ranmaru. “God, he’s already thirteen.” It was a subject change, but Ranmaru goes with it. 

“I know.” Ranmaru groans. “Fuck, we’re old.”

Tokiya laughs, perhaps harder than he means to, but it gets Ranmaru laughing, too. When they finally calm, Tokiya shifts until he’s moved into Ranmaru’s lap and Ranmaru just wraps his arms around Tokiya’s waist. “Weren’t you going to bed?”

“I was. But I was expectin’ you ‘t follow me when the kid was down. I got up ‘t go look for ya.”

Tokiya sighs. “I’m not sure that I’m going to be able to sleep right now.”

Ranmaru grunts, thinking it over. “Why don’t we just cuddle ‘n watch somethin’ then? Feels like it’s been a minute, since I’ve gotten you ‘t myself outside ‘a the bed.”

“Are you sure? If you’re tired-”

“I’ll live.” Ranmaru assures. “I’d rather spend time with ya.”

Yato’s teenage years come quickly, quicker than either man is ready for. 

They’d learn when he was sixteen that he was attracted to boys when he’d come home and introduce his boyfriend. Tokiya was wondering how Ranmaru would take it, and he learns that Ranmaru is incredibly protective. 

He was polite enough- though even Tokiya felt that Ranmaru was being more intimidating than usual. Tokiya and Ranmaru had, at length, discussed Yato dating. 

_”I don’t like it.” Ranmaru scowls. “He’s too young.”_

_Tokiya’s expression is soft, taking Ranmaru’s hand. He’s trying to hide his amusement. “He’s sixteen, Ran. I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s already had a partner that he **hasn’t** told us about. He clearly cares for this boy if he’s telling us about him, and I think we should at least meet him. If the relationship isn’t a good one, he’s not going to listen to us if we attack him. And he may hide it, if we aren’t careful.”_

_Ranmaru huffs. “I still think he’s too young ‘t get into the datin’ scene.”_

_“It’s not a **dating scene** Ran, it’s a normal high school thing. You had a partner during that time, didn’t you?”_

_“I don’t want ‘im actin’ like I did when I was a kid.”_

_“But you turned out fine.” Tokiya presses a kiss to Ranmaru’s forehead. “And he’s a good kid. I trust him-” Tokiya cuts Ranmaru off, when Ranmaru goes to speak. “I know you do, too. I’m well aware that you just don’t trust his boyfriend. But I want him to trust both of us, too.”_

Ranmaru had never really come around on Yato’s boyfriend, but he hadn’t put his foot down on the relationship. Tokiya was supportive of Yato, though admittedly, he wasn’t sure how he felt about the other boy, either. 

And both men were right to, because one night Yato had come home and had gone straight to his room. Tokiya had gone to check on him as soon as Yato had gotten home, but Ranmaru had stopped him. 

“We should give ‘im a minute. If he needs to talk ‘t us right now, he’ll come ‘t us, ‘n if he doesn’t, we’ll check on him later.”

Tokiya spends most of the night until dinner hovering around the stairs. When Ranmaru sees Tokiya sitting on the bottom of them, he sighs, moving to sit with Tokiya. “Maybe I should check.” Tokiya is fidgeting with his hands, though Ranmaru stops it when he takes one of Tokiya’s hands. “What if something is really wrong, Ran?”

Ranmaru laces their fingers together. “If you really think he’s gonna do somethin’ dangerous, then of course I’m not gonna stop you from checkin’. But we’ve gotta give ‘im space sometimes, too, babe. You ‘n I both know that havin’ people hoverin’ over ya when you’re upset isn’t always the best thing.”

“I know.” Tokiya says quietly. “I know.”

When dinner comes around, Tokiya is the one at Yato’s door to try to get him. “Yato? Are you hungry? Ran made your favorite.”

The boy had certainly picked up on Ranmaru’s fondness for meat- in truth, he had picked up on many of Tokiya’s habits as well as Ranmaru’s. He was an avid reader, and he had a fondness for music, still playing the piano regularly. He had an unending appetite and tendency towards taking naps- but he had also picked up on both of their bad habits of hiding their emotions. Luckily, in Tokiya’s opinion, he hadn’t picked up on Ranmaru’s anger, but Ranmaru wished that he wasn’t quite as calm as he was, worried that he wouldn’t get angry when he needed to. Something he got from Tokiya.

“I’m not hungry.” It’s clear that Yato had been crying. 

“Are you sure?” Tokiya was having trouble keeping the worry out of his voice. “Is there anything I can get you? ...I could bring you up a plate, if you’d like?” 

Normally, they had a rule against eating in their rooms, but the upset in Yato’s voice broke Tokiya’s heart. He knew he was hovering more than he should- but how couldn’t he? The only thing that hurt him as much as hearing his son hurt or upset was the same happening with Ranmaru. 

Tokiya gets the answer, just a bit firmer. “I’m not hungry.”

“...Alright. If you change your mind, we’ll save you a plate.”

It takes Tokiya a long moment to leave the door, but he finally does. When Ranmaru looks at him from the stove, Tokiya just shakes his head ‘no’. 

Tokiya doesn’t eat dinner that night either. He tries, but after pushing around the already small amount of food he had gotten, he chooses to instead stand to make and wrap a plate of food for Yato in the hopes that he may come down later to eat it. 

When Tokiya wakes up in the morning, the plate is still in the fridge. Tokiya hadn’t slept well that night, and because he hadn’t, Ranmaru had stayed up most of the night with him. 

Tokiya could tell that Ranmaru was just as worried as he was, though Tokiya believed he was handling it better for Tokiya’s sake. Tokiya had been the first one up, though Ranmaru comes down in time for Ranmaru to see him nearly miss the cup and pour hot tea onto his hand, and he takes the pot to set it down, pulling Tokiya back. “Let’s go back ‘n lay down, Toki. I know you’re havin’ trouble sleepin’, but you’re not gonna function right, exhausted and upset.”

Tokiya sighs, but when Ranmaru’s arms wrap around his waist, Tokiya leans back into him. “I can’t remember the last time he’s locked himself in his room. ...I don’t think he’s eaten, Ran, I’m worried.”

“I know, babe.” Ranmaru’s hand runs over Tokiya’s stomach. “It’s a hard situation. But the best we can do is keep ourselves open ‘n hope he wants ‘t talk to us. But lets just lay down fer now, okay?”

“...Alright.” 

They aren’t in their room for more than a few minutes when there’s a knock on the door. Tokiya is up quickly. When he opens the door, Yato’s face seems dark, and it’s very obvious that he hadn’t slept last night, either. 

His voice is quiet, and Tokiya notices him fidgeting with his fingers- another learned habit, Tokiya was sure. “Can I stay home today, Dad?”

Tokiya’s expression softens in the worst kind of way, his eyebrows furrowing. Yato isn’t looking at his face. Ranmaru steps forward, squeezing Tokiya’s shoulder. “Sure. But c’mere for a minute, yeah?” Ranmaru squeezes Tokiya’s shoulder one more time, slipping out of the door. 

Tokiya wants to follow- but he doesn’t. With some difficulty he heads back towards the bed, sitting on the bottom of it in a cross legged position. When Ranmaru comes back in, nearly thirty minutes later, Tokiya’s head snaps up. Ranmaru waves him back down when Tokiya moves to stand, and Ranmaru closes the door, sitting across from Tokiya. 

“Did he speak to you?”

“He did.” Ranmaru sighs, running his hand over his face. “‘S probably best that I handled this one. ...His boyfriend cheated on ‘im, ‘n they broke up yesterday.”

“ _What?_ ” Tokiya’s face hardens and becomes angry. Ranmaru’s hand finds his knee and squeezes. 

“He found out ‘n he broke it off.” Ranmaru sighs. “He’s real upset, but I made sure he knew his boyfriend was a dick. I tried ‘t make sure he knew he wasn’t his fault. I told ‘im that it didn’t feel like it now but he’d eventually find someone that really did give a shit about ‘im but he had plenty ‘a time ‘t find ‘im.” Tokiya knows why Ranmaru is telling him this. It’s so that Tokiya can bring up any important points that Ranmaru didn’t bring up, if Tokiya thinks he missed some- and so that Tokiya was on the same page. It didn’t keep Tokiya’s expression from softening as he spoke. Ranmaru rubs the back of his neck. “I brought up some ‘a my experiences, ‘n obviously they were pleasant but I think it helped, ‘t hear a personal story about it. I mean, ‘m glad you’ve never dealt with it, but-”

“I wouldn’t be able to connect with him on this.” Tokiya says softly. “I know. I’m glad you spoke to him.”

“I told him ‘t go downstairs ‘n eat ‘n then ‘t get some rest. Told ‘im we could go out ‘t dinner or a movie ‘r somethin’ later tonight.”

“A date with his dads?” Tokiya shakes his head, but his overall expression is still very fond. 

“He seemed excited about it.” Ranmaru’s expression finally relaxes, a small smirk growing on his face. “We’re good company, y’know? But that means we need ‘t get some sleep, too, babe.”

“I think I may be able to, this time.” Tokiya sighs. “As long as he’s doing better, after your talk.”

“He is.” Ranmaru assures. “He’s still real hurt, ‘n sad and that’s not gonna just disappear because I gave ‘im a pep talk… but he’s gonna be okay.”

Yato turns eighteen far before Ranmaru or Tokiya are ready. He had been setting things up for nearly a year beforehand, saving money from his part-time job to move into an apartment with a friend from school to go to college. Tokiya and Ranmaru had been saving money for his college for quite some time, and while Yato had never gotten into sports, he had gotten a few academic scholarships. 

Tokiya thought that after eighteen years that it would be nice to have the house to himself and Ranmaru again, but that was absolutely not the case. Tokiya smiles, though he can feel his eyes burn, looking at the boxes Yato had already packed with Ranmaru’s help. 

“You’re sure you don’t want to live with us?” Tokiya’s voice is as teasing as he can make. “I thought kicking you out was supposed to be much harder.”

Independence was certainly something he had picked up from both Tokiya and Ranmaru. Yato laughs, but he stands from his spot against the wall, to hug Tokiya. Tokiya and Ranmaru can both tell that Yato’s excited- but they can also tell that he feels similarly to Tokiya. Tokiya hugs him back, and when Yato pulls away, he moves to hug Ranmaru. Yato was taller than both of them, and while not by much, it was something that had been true since Yato was seventeen. “I’ll make sure to visit.” He promises. “Even if it’s just for the food.”

Ranmaru snorts. “Damn right.” Tokiya smiles, shaking his head good naturedly, but it’s less than a moment later when his friend pulls up, and Ranmaru and Yato load the boxes into the trunk. Tokiya exits outside when the trunk is closed. Ranmaru claps Yato’s back. 

“Be good, kid.”

“Stay safe.” Tokiya says quietly, standing by Ranmaru’s shoulder. 

“I will, Dad, I will.” Yato gives a sigh, shaking his head, but then he smiles. “I’ll be around.” He promises again, before turning to get into the car. Tokiya manages to make it inside with Ranmaru before he has to start wiping tears off of his face.

“C’mere, babe.” Ranmaru wraps his arm tightly around Tokiya, just to lead him to the couch. Tokiya cuddles up to Ranmaru’s side. “He’s gonna be okay.”

“I know.” Tokiya says weakly. “I know he’s going to be. But I just can’t stop thinking about how big he is.” Tokiya laughs at himself. “That sounds stupid- but I just… can’t stop thinking of him, back when he was little. When you’d put him down for naps and fall asleep in there with him. Or when he got in that habit where he’d make up nightmares just to sleep in our bed.” Tokiya wipes at his eyes again, but he has a teary smile on his face. “I wonder if I still have that picture of when he found your bear- Christopher, right?”

“He brought it with ‘im.” Ranmaru chuckles, a fond sound. Tokiya’s reminiscing clearly had struck something in Ranmaru, too. “Was in his suitcase. Still in pretty good shape fer goin’ through two kids. ‘N who knows. Maybe it’ll go through another one.”

“It’s far too early for that.”

Ranmaru grins, squeezing Tokiya, but he laughs. “You know, Toki. I think we did pretty good.”


	11. Day Eleven - Lipstick

Ranmaru’s first lipstick commercial had gone _extremely_ well. It wasn’t a surprise to anyone that there was a second. 

But Otoya had been busy, and unable to make it to rejoin Ranmaru on the advertisement. To say that Ranmaru was surprised to see his _boyfriend_ as a replacement would be an understatement. 

“ _Ren_?”

“Ran.” Ren smiles, walking closer to Ranmaru. Ranmaru felt like they were obvious, with how close Ren got to him, but none of the set members gave them a second glance. “I took Ikki’s place for this shoot. It looks like we’ll be working together.”

Ranmaru’s eyes narrow. “‘N how long ‘ve you hid this from me?”

“I’ve only known for a week.” Ren grins. “Besides. I thought you’d be excited.”

Ranmaru’s eyebrow raises. 

“Well.” Ren has a gleam in his eyes that Ranmaru immediately distrusts. “I think you’ll be _very_ excited to see the costume we’ve discussed for me.” Ren winks, but he pulls away from the conversation before Ranmaru can question him about it. Ranmaru scowls, watching Ren’s back.

The first day, they’re given their lipsticks. Ranmaru’s eyebrow raises at the colors. Ren had gotten a deep, matte type of red, but Ranmaru had gotten an almost sunset type of color. Ranmaru had raised his eyebrow. “Shouldn’t it be the other way?” He asks, a bit gruff. 

“You wouldn’t want to do the same thing as last time, right, Ran?” Ren’s own eyebrow raises, but the slight smile on his face is challenging. “Switching things up will be fun. And I think orange will suit you.”

Ranmaru’s eyes narrow, but when the woman suggesting the idea notices that Ranmaru doesn’t fight it anymore, she takes the win and goes with it, continuing explaining the idea. 

This one feels more like a date night type of thing- and Ren and Ranmaru are shown the set. It’s a balcony, with a beautiful backdrop of a starry night. There’s a prop table set up with candles, and roses- two vases, one with red and one with orange that Ranmaru guesses they’ll be switching out depending on the boy. Ranmaru can’t help but wonder about what kind of ideas this would spread, giving him _orange_ and Ren _red_. 

Of course, Ranmaru doesn’t care if people start wondering if he and Ren were together. If they weren’t idols, Ranmaru wouldn’t bother hiding it. But it almost feels purposeful, here.

At least it was Ren. 

That’s all they have to do for that day. 

The next day, Ranmaru sees his costume. To him, it felt pretty similar to his last one, only with a little more skin. He had more buttons undone than before, and this time his shirt was a deep maroon, paired with a completely open suit jacket. They’ve done up his eye makeup, just a bit more dramatic than usual. 

It was a little weird, when the costume director explained what they were doing with the lip marks. 

They were doing more, this time- on both Ren and Ranmaru. She’d point out the areas Ranmaru would have, the center of his chest, the side of his neck, the hollow of his throat, his cheek, his jaw, and one more on his chest, one that would mostly be hidden by his shirt. 

In Ranmaru’s opinion, it would be surprising that _anything_ could be hidden by his shirt, but he gets the idea of it. 

They don’t bother with any of the lip markings yet, but they let Ranmaru out, still in his costume. Ranmaru makes sure that no one’s watching him, and he slips into Ren’s dressing room. Ren is alone, though he’s currently just in his underwear. Ren’s costume is still in the bag. 

Ren hums, looking at Ranmaru with a look that Ranmaru would almost describe as predatory. Ren walks up to Ranmaru, taking the lapels of his suit jacket in his hands, to pull Ranmaru closer. “Doesn’t leave much to the imagination.” Ren purrs. 

“Says the guy in his underwear.” Ranmaru rolls his eyes, but it makes Ren laugh. Ren leans in, pressing a kiss to Ranmaru’s jaw. 

“I’m excited to see the finished result. If you’ve got half as many kiss marks as they want to put on me, you’re going to look _hot_.”

Ranmaru snorts, but he finally gives in, tilting Ren’s head up to properly kiss him. “Trust me, I’ve got a hell of a lot more ‘n I need. But I dropped by here ‘t see your costume you were goin’ on about yesterday.”

Ren grins. “Gladly. But only if you face the door. It would just be unfair if I got the full view of yours and you didn’t get the same.” 

Ranmaru clicks his tongue, but he turns, sliding his phone out of his pocket. He scrolls on his phone for a very long moment, but he’s good and he doesn’t turn around. 

“Alright, Ran.” Ren’s voice slips back into his purr. Ranmaru slips his phone into his pocket. He was expecting Ren to look good- but he was expecting Ren to be in something similar to what he was wearing. 

Ranmaru’s eyes widen, when he looks at Ren. 

“Holy fuck.”

Ren was in a full length, backless red dress, a long slit going up the side. Ren was already tall, but he was much taller in the red heels. Ranmaru wasn’t very familiar with types of heels, but he’d guess these were stilettos. Ren’s confidence really did shine through, and his stability on the heels made it obvious that this wasn’t the first time Ren had worn them. Ranmaru moves closer, and Ren’s hands move over Ranmaru’s shoulder, linking behind his neck. 

“I take it you like it?” Ren smirks. He has to duck his head a bit, to brush his nose against Ranmaru’s. 

“You’re too tall.” Ranmaru grumbles, but there’s an edge to his voice that just makes Ren’s smirk grow into a grin. “But you look hot. Obviously.” Ranmaru’s hand trails up Ren’s bare back, finally lacing into his hair. “How’d you get roped into this?”

“It was my idea, actually.” Ren admits. “I think they were going to put me in something similar to what you’re in, but what’s the fun in that? I’m sure not all of the fans are going to be into this, but-” Ren kisses Ranmaru, and the statement that he mumbles against Ranmaru’s lips sounds smug. “You’re into it. And that’s enough for me.”

Ranmaru’s next kiss is more demanding. 

“This a thing you do a lot?”

“Every once in a while.” Ren’s smile turns sheepish. “I normally keep it on the down low.” 

Ranmaru clicks his tongue again. “You could’a let me know, y’know? I’m not normally into this thing, but it’s real fuckin’ different with you.” Ranmaru’s voice turns almost sterner, but Ren’s expression softens. “You’re hot as fuck like this. I definitely wouldn’t mind havin’ you lookin’ like this for no one but me.”

“Well when you put it like that.” Ren’s nose brushes against Ranmaru’s again. “Maybe I’ll pull some of this off later.”

“Good.”

There’s a bit of practice the next few days, where they’re both in costume but no makeup. No lip marks, yet. 

And then comes the day of filming. They were supposed to come on set, as ready as they could be. Ranmaru has just wiped off his fourth attempt at drawing the lips onto himself when Ren stops in the bathroom. 

“They could do that for you, baby.” Ren says, his eyebrow raising. 

“It was fuckin’ awkward the first time they did, and that was just one.”

Ren watches him, and then he hums, taking the lipstick from Ranmaru. He applies it, heavily and quickly, barely even glancing in the mirror to do so. It’s Ranmaru’s turn to raise his eyebrow, but he has to stop, to admire how Ren looks in the sunset orange lipstick. It’s the same shade as his hair. 

“Where do you need them?”

Ranmaru stares for a long moment, thinking about it, but he finally grunts. “There ‘r a couple a places.” 

Ren follows, when Ranmaru points. He starts with Ranmaru’s cheek, cradling the other side of Ranmaru’s face to firmly press his lips to Ranmaru’s cheek and he holds it for a long time. When he finally pulls away, Ranmaru glances at the mirror. It almost flustered him, the mark, and especially knowing that he’d be covered with them _from Ren_ and he’d be seen on camera with them. Ren’s next spot is the corner of Ranmaru’s jaw, on the same side as his cheek. Ren’s hand continues to cradle the other side of Ranmaru’s face. Ren’s hand moves to Ranmaru’s shoulder as Ren moves to the opposite side of Ranmaru’s throat, pressing just over his pulse spot. He moves down to the hollow of Ranmaru’s throat, and he sounds smug when he pulls back. 

“I can hear your breath catch, baby. Are you enjoying this?”

Ranmaru huffs. “You’re kissin’ me, Ren. Don’t sound so surprised.”

“I love it when you’re honest with me.” Ren purrs. He stops to reapply another layer. “Where’s the next one?”

Ranmaru taps on the center of his chest, and Ren hums. He stays here for the longest. 

“Is that all of them?”

“One more.” Ranmaru’s voice is gruff, but it’s also a bit distracted. Ranmaru pulls back his shirt to tap on an area. 

“Oh?” Ren’s voice turns teasing. “If you wanted ones you can’t see, I could find spots that are a lot more fun.”

Ranmaru rolls his eyes. “It’s gonna be slightly visible.” 

Ren grins, but he does press his lips to the spot Ranmaru points to. When Ren pulls back, he hums, looking them over. “Stay still.” Ranmaru’s eyebrows raise when Ren starts unbuttoning Ranmaru’s shirt, and Ren moves to his knees, so he can press a kiss to the middle of Ranmaru’s stomach. He smiles, when he watches it, and only then does he button Ranmaru’s shirt back up. “All done.”

Ranmaru scoffs, but Ren can tell he definitely doesn’t mind. Ren wipes the lipstick off. 

“You know- you could repay me.” Ren grins. “I need a lot of lip marks.”

“I could probably do that.” Ranmaru’s expression changes, smirking himself. 

“Luckily for you, I don’t have specific areas. Feel free to go crazy.” 

“Careful what ya wish for, Ren.” Ren makes an amused noise. He’s already in his outfit, but he’s quick to take the stick of lipstick from the spot he had left it on the counter. Ranmaru takes it, and he nudges Ren. “Go sit on the bed.”

Ren obliges, his hand moving to Ranmaru’s elbow, just to trail down to Ranmaru’s wrist before he finally heads to the bed. Ranmaru can’t help but watch him. 

Ranmaru has to focus on the mirror to apply the matte lipstick. There’s no way only one application is going to cover what he needs, but it will work for now. He heads to bedroom, and Ren purrs, his eyes lidded. “Now _that_ is a sight I love to see.”

Ranmaru makes a huff, but it’s an amused noise. He starts immediately, taking Ren’s chin in between his index finger and thumb, and he turns Ren’s head. He presses a kiss to Ren’s cheek, close to his cheekbone, and he holds it. His next kiss lands just a bit lower, more in the middle of Ren’s cheek. Ren’s dress covers his collarbone and wraps around his neck, so Ranmaru skips his chest and moves to his shoulders. He presses one to the edge of Ren’s shoulder, and then to the outside of his arm, and one to his bicep and that’s when he needs a second layer. Ren stops him, when he gets up to go to the bathroom. 

“You’ve kept the lipstick on you, yes?”

“Yeah, but I’m gonna fuck it up if I try to do it free handed.”

“Give it here.” Ranmaru listens, but before he can even raise an eyebrow, Ren has it uncapped and he’s already bringing the lipstick to Ranmaru’s lips to help him reapply it. “Open your mouth just a bit, will you?” Ren’s free thumb lands on Ranmaru’s chin, but before Ren continues, his eyes look over Ranmaru’s face, his expression content. He finishes, capping it and setting it on the bed. “At this rate you’re going to need at least one more application, so I’ll just keep it here.”

Ranmaru can’t help but chuckle, but he returns to Ren’s arm. His next kiss lands on Ren’s forearm, and his last on Ren’s hand. He shifts, to press a kiss to the back of Ren’s shoulder, and then one on Ren’s side before he finally moves to his other arm. This one gets one on his upper arm and two on his forearm, one on the outside and one inside. Ren, easily able to tell that Ranmaru isn’t done, takes the lipstick to apply the last application. 

“A little overboard, don’t you think?” There’s a level of amusement that keeps Ranmaru from taking Ren seriously. 

“Looks good.” Ranmaru’s answer is short before he kneels down in front of the bed. Ren actually goes a bit red, when Ranmaru lifts his leg. Ranmaru presses two kisses to his calf, and then one just above his knee, and his last presses to Ren’s upper leg, just below the slit of his dress. Ranmaru then glances up, a smirk on his face, and the look makes Ren breathless. “‘N one fer myself.” 

Ranmaru moves the fabric of the dress to press one on the inside of Ren’s thigh, before he settles the dress again and stands. “I’m gonna go wipe off the lipstick ‘n then we should head out.” Ranmaru says that, but he has to stop, to look at his work. 

Ren was hot. And he was a lot hotter covered in _Ranmaru’s_ lip marks. Ranmaru finally backtracks, and it takes two makeup wipes to completely get it off.

It’s very shortly when they’re there that Ranmaru hears Ren getting compliments on all of his marks, and Ren’s response makes Ranmaru pause. 

“Thank you- but really, it’s thanks to Ranmaru.” Ranmaru glances at Ren, but Ren is so smooth with it. “He’s really talented at drawing them on. In fact, he even drew his _own_. Impressive, isn’t it?”

Ranmaru has an overwhelming urge to slap his hand against his forehead. Luckily, he hears them buzzing over Ranmaru’s “artistry”, and Ranmaru just keeps walking. 

Their actual commercials go fairly well. Ranmaru was set up with the orange roses and a plate of food that genuinely made his mouth water, even as cold as it was. Ranmaru personally thought that Ren’s commercial went _much_ better with his own, the red of the roses matching the marks on his skin. Marks that made Ranmaru proud, looking at them. 

They each had to take a few takes, but Ranmaru was admittedly a bit relieved when it was all over. 

“Y’know.” Ranmaru comments, as soon as they’re back in the house. He’s already wearing a smirk. “I think you might look good with a couple more marks.”

“Oh?” Ren’s grin is wolfish as he pulls Ranmaru to him by the suit jacket. “If it gets you back in that lipstick, I think I’d agree.”


	12. Day Twelve - Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Mimi, (CamyusSnowman) for letting me use your idea ^_^

“Maru.” Tokiya pouts, rubbing at his eyes. “I don’t feel good.” 

Tokiya was honestly still half asleep, but in the worst way. When Tokiya got sick enough, he could visualize himself getting up and going to the bathroom, to get sick, but when he’d open his eyes he’d still be in bed. 

Normally, Tokiya wasn’t willing to let on to anyone that he was sick- but he had the day off and was as caught up on work as he could be. Of course, he planned to go in tomorrow, still sick or not- but Ranmaru had made it very clear that he didn’t want Tokiya hiding it when he was sick, and because Tokiya had his day off, he’d let it show. 

Ranmaru had just been waking up when Tokiya had spoken. Tokiya’s hand is on his stomach, and his eyes are closed again. Ranmaru reaches out, carefully rubbing Tokiya’s shoulder. When Ranmaru speaks, his voice is still groggy. “What’s wrong, babe?”

“My stomach hurts.” Tokiya admits, opening his eyes. He’s staring at the ceiling. 

“You need a trash can?” Tokiya nods. Ranmaru gets up, leaving the room but returning quickly with a bagged trash can. He moves to set it besides Tokiya, but when Tokiya reaches for it, Ranmaru gives it to him. Tokiya can’t fully sit up before he throws up. Ranmaru rubs his back, and his hand lifts, gently brushing Tokiya’s bangs out of his eyes. “You’re burnin’ up, babe.” Tokiya slumps, when it’s finally out of his system, and Ranmaru sets down the trash can for him and helps gently turn Tokiya to his back. He takes a tissue from the box on Tokiya’s end table, wiping Tokiya’s mouth with it. 

Tokiya feels too out of it to feel embarrassed at being cared for like this. Ranmaru rubs Tokiya’s shoulder. “‘M gonna go take this out, ‘n then I’ll bring you some water on my way back.” 

“Thank you.” Tokiya’s voice is a bit hoarse. Ranmaru leans down, pressing a kiss to Tokiya’s forehead. 

“‘Course. I’ll be right back.”

Ranmaru comes back shortly after. The trash can is empty and the bag is replaced, and he has a bottle of water in his hand. When Tokiya struggles to sit, Ranmaru helps him with a hand on his back after he’s set down the trash can, and when Tokiya takes the water, he realizes that Ranmaru’s already mostly uncapped it for him. Tokiya can’t drink much of it, but when he lowers the bottle, Ranmaru takes it from him to put it on his bed stand. 

Tokiya lets his eyes close again, and he doesn’t hear Ranmaru move until Ranmaru is back, and Tokiya feels a cool, damp washcloth press against the side of his neck. Tokiya is so warm that the cloth doesn’t feel cold, but it’s nice, cooling him down some. Ranmaru presses it just under his jaw and Tokiya hums, his eyes feeling even heavier. 

“It’s alright, Toki. You can sleep. I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

Ranmaru moves the rag to Tokiya’s forehead, and very shortly after, that’s what does him in. He’s quick to fall asleep. 

He wakes up later in the afternoon, still feeling unwell but feeling just a bit less sick. He felt well enough to manage to turn to his side. Ranmaru was sitting up, watching the TV on a very low volume, though he glances at Tokiya when Tokiya turns. Tokiya presses his forehead to Ranmaru’s thigh, and Ranmaru’s hand drops to pet through his hair. The washcloth had been removed. 

“How’re you feelin’?”

“Still horrible.” Tokiya holds tightly onto Ranmaru’s leg. Ranmaru’s hand doesn’t still in his hair. 

“You think you can eat somethin’? I can go make you soup.”

Tokiya presses himself further against Ranmaru’s thigh. “Please stay here.” 

Tokiya can’t see Ranmaru’s expression soften, but it does. “Alright, babe. I won’t move.” 

Ranmaru’s hand trails down the back of Tokiya’s head, down his neck until it lands on his upper back, below his shirt. His thumb runs over Tokiya’s skin, and Tokiya can already feel himself getting sleepy again. When Ranmaru notices Tokiya trying to hide his face as he tries to wake himself up, Ranmaru begins humming. 

Tokiya didn’t want to fall asleep. Ranmaru was being incredibly sweet- and it wasn’t that Ranmaru was _never_ sweet, but Ranmaru only ever babied Tokiya like this when Tokiya was upset, or unwell. 

But usually, he didn’t get to appreciate it. It was hard to focus on Ranmaru when Tokiya felt so sick. 

Ranmaru’s humming does him in, and Tokiya falls back asleep, albeit begrudgingly. 

When Tokiya wakes up, Ranmaru is laying down with him, but it’s clear he’s gotten up. The way Ranmaru is holding Tokiya is comfortable for Tokiya, but Tokiya wonders how comfortable it is for Ranmaru- because Ranmaru is curved, to avoid pressing on Tokiya’s stomach, but Tokiya has started shivering and having Ranmaru against him was helping. Ranmaru is awake, but barely. He hums lowly, “Do you think you could eat somethin’, babe?”

“I don’t know if I could stand up.” Tokiya says groggily. He curls in, carefully, so that he’s closer to Ranmaru. It makes his stomach ache, just a bit, but he handles it. 

“I can bring it in ‘ere. I’d like ‘t see you eat somethin’. But if you really don’t think you can keep it down, I won’t force ya.”

“What are you trying to make me eat?”

Ranmaru chuckles. “While you were out I made some easy soup. Chicken ‘n noodle. ‘M pretty sure that’s supposed ‘t be good when yer sick. …’R was that for a cold?”

Tokiya laughs. It’s a weak laugh, and it’s short, because it hurts to laugh. “I think it still applies.” Tokiya wants to say no. He doesn’t really want to eat anything- but knowing that Ranmaru had made soup specifically for him changes his answer. “I don’t know how much I can eat, but I can try.”

“Then I’ll be gone fer no longer ‘n a few minutes, alright? I’ll be right back.” Ranmaru kisses Tokiya’s forehead and slides out of bed. Tokiya doesn’t move at all until Ranmaru is back, with a bowl and a spoon. He makes space on Tokiya’s bed side table. Tokiya manages to turn, with some difficulty, but when Ranmaru is back, Tokiya reaches out to him. Ranmaru grabs his hand, squeezing it lightly. “Babe, if I get back in bed with you, you’re not gonna eat very much.”

Tokiya pouts, and Ranmaru shakes his head.

“C’mon, I’m gonna help you sit.”

Tokiya is low enough on the bed that Ranmaru can adjust the pillows before he reaches under Tokiya. Tokiya’s arms raise to wrap around Ranmaru’s neck, and Ranmaru lifts him, leaning him against the pillows so that he’s propped up. Tokiya doesn’t let go, and Ranmaru gives him a moment, leaned in with his arm around Tokiya, his other hand flat on the bed. Ranmaru finally rubs his back. 

“I’ve gotta pull back.” Ranmaru lowers Tokiya as he leaves the embrace, and Tokiya just lets his arms drop. Ranmaru sits himself on the bed, reaching out to put his hand against Tokiya’s cheek and Tokiya leans into it, going so far as to raise his hand to press Ranmaru’s further against his cheek. Ranmaru was being more affectionate than usual, but they both know that it’s for Tokiya. And, Tokiya knows, it’s almost a bit of a reward, because Tokiya wasn’t hiding that he was sick. 

Tokiya was _letting_ Ranmaru dote on him. 

“Are you gonna be able to eat it yourself?”

“Are you going to feed me if I say no?”

“If that’s how you’ll eat, then yeah.”

Tokiya stares for a long moment. He doesn’t actually think that he could hold the bowl right now. Ranmaru watches him, but he moves to grab the bowl and Tokiya doesn’t stop him. Tokiya wonders, if maybe he should just deny eating- but there was a large part of him that _wanted_ Ranmaru to feed him. And when would he get another chance?

“It’s already pretty cool, but let me know if it’s too hot.” Tokiya nods. Tokiya can’t help it when his expression softens when Ranmaru brings the spoon closer, but he opens his mouth. The soup is room temperature, but it’s still clearly homemade and that in itself makes Tokiya happy. 

Tokiya can’t eat very much, but Ranmaru hadn’t put much in the bowl to start with. Ranmaru stands, squeezing Tokiya’s leg. “I’m gonna go wash up this bowl ‘n then I’ll be right back. You want me ‘t help you down first?”

“I can wait.” Tokiya says quietly. Ranmaru nods, heading out into the living room. Tokiya leans back into the bed, as much as he can. Ranmaru is back in, only a few moments later, and Tokiya reaches out. Ranmaru lowers Tokiya, and while Tokiya lets him, he remains anchored to Ranmaru even when he’s down on the bed. 

“If you let me go I’ll get into bed, Toki.” 

“I can move over.” Tokiya mumbles.

“I don’t think you can.” Ranmaru clicks his tongue, and then he sighs and shakes his head. “If you really don’t wanna let go of me, the only way I can move ya is by pickin’ you up.” Tokiya says nothing, but he doesn’t let go of Ranmaru either. Ranmaru’s hands slide underneath Tokiya, as gentle as he can be, and he lifts him. Tokiya holds on tightly, burying his face in Ranmaru’s shoulder as Ranmaru climbs onto the bed. 

“Will you hold me like this?” Tokiya mumbles. 

“Ya sure this isn’t gonna hurt your stomach?”

“It’s worth it. Even if it does.”

Ranmaru sighs. “I’ll try, but if it’s hurtin’ I want you ‘t tell me.” Tokiya nods. 

Ranmaru shifts, to try to help Tokiya lie down as much as he can while still staying in Ranmaru’s lap. Tokiya leans into Ranmaru, and Ranmaru pulls the blanket over Tokiya. One of Ranmaru’s arms supports Tokiya’s back, and the other lands on his legs, not touching his stomach. It’s not the perfect position for how sick Tokiya feels, but it isn’t bad enough that Tokiya needs to speak up. 

“...I’m going to get you sick.” Tokiya sighs. 

“‘S fine. ‘M not that worried about it.” Ranmaru’s hand leaves Tokiya’s leg to grab the remote. “You wanna watch somethin’? Or would you rather sleep?”

“I’ve slept a lot.” 

“It’s a good thing. Best thing you can do fer yourself when you’re sick. ‘N honestly, I think you need more rest anyways. I hate seein’ you sick, but it’s nice seein’ you finally take a fuckin’ break.” Ranmaru offers Tokiya the remote, and Tokiya takes it. Tokiya doesn’t say anything, he just presses his forehead to the side of Ranmaru’s neck. Tokiya doesn’t close his eyes, but he doesn’t actually use the remote either. Ranmaru stays still and silent for a few long moments before he finally speaks. “You sure you don’t want to lay down, babe?”

“You’ve been using a lot of pet names.” Tokiya mumbles, changing the subject. “I like it.”

“I know.” Ranmaru admits. “‘S why I’ve been usin’ ‘em more today.”

“I want to put something on, but I don’t know what.” 

“‘Ere. I can try ‘t find somethin’.”

Ranmaru ends up putting on a show that he and Tokiya had already watched- though it was a comedy type of show that didn’t require much attention, but had plenty of rewatchability. Ranmaru holds Tokiya as tightly as he can, leaning back into the bed so Tokiya is a bit more reclined. Tokiya’s eyes don’t stay open very long, and Ranmaru had kept the TV quiet, clearly not expecting Tokiya to stay awake. 

Tokiya shifts, to press himself closer to Ranmaru, and his voice is soft. “I love you. Thank you for caring for me, Maru.”

“‘Course. Thanks fer lettin’ me know you weren’t feelin’ good.” Ranmaru kisses the top of Tokiya’s head. “I love ya, too.”

Tokiya isn’t awake for much longer, but he doesn’t wake up until the next morning. He’s lying down, his back to Ranmaru’s chest and Ranmaru’s arm over Tokiya’s chest. Tokiya isn’t feeling nearly as sick. He wouldn’t say he’s entirely better, but he’ll be going to work today. 

Tokiya moves, to get up- mostly excited to go wash off. He felt gross. He’s stopped when he tries to slip out of Ranmaru’s grip. 

“Oi.” Ranmaru sounds like he’s still mostly asleep. “Where’re you goin’?”

“I need to go get ready for work.”

“You were real fuckin’ sick yesterday, Toki. I think you should stay home.”

“I’m fine.” Tokiya assures. “I won’t go too hard at practice.”

Ranmaru’s sigh is heavy, clearly unhappy with Tokiya’s change from yesterday. How less willing he was now, to listen to Ranmaru. “Fine.” Ranmaru’s arm does retract from Tokiya, and when Tokiya stands, Ranmaru turns over. 

“You have work, too, don’t you?” Tokiya’s voice softens, just a bit. 

“Called off ‘t take care ‘a you.” Ranmaru grumbles. “If you’re really goin’ in then maybe I’ll go in later.”

Tokiya’s eyebrows furrow. 

There is a bit of guilt. Ranmaru taking off for him was extremely sweet, especially because Tokiya knew that Ranmaru was just as hard of a worker as Tokiya was.

He still goes to take a shower. Admittedly, he feels a bit dizzy, standing in the shower, and he feels a wave of irritability when he realizes that he forget any kind of clothing- though he had truthfully been considering getting more sleep clothes, to climb back in bed with Ranmaru. Tokiya thinks he could work. He could force himself through it- but when he thinks back to how Ranmaru was treating him yesterday, and when he thinks about how Ranmaru had called off to _take care of him_ , Tokiya actually wonders if he’s right to.

He takes a long moment, sitting on the toilet with a towel wrapped around his waist, and his voice is soft when he calls out. His head was still spinning. “Ran?”

Tokiya is, at first, not sure that Ranmaru had heard him, but then he sees the door open. Ranmaru does still look sleepy, but Tokiya can tell that there’s underlying concern. “You okay?”

Tokiya glances away, and he knows as he speaks that he’s sealing his fate. “I’m… really dizzy. And I forgot to bring any clothes.”

“I’ll get ‘em. You just sit there.”

Tokiya isn’t surprised to see that Ranmaru brings him a pair of sweatpants and one of Ranmaru’s looser band shirts. Ranmaru sets them down on the counter and grabs the second, dry towel off of the hook. Technically, one was for Tokiya and the other for Ranmaru, but more often than not, they didn’t pay attention to what towel they grabbed. Ranmaru dries Tokiya’s hair off with the extra towel while Tokiya is still sitting on the toilet lid. 

When it’s dry, Ranmaru grabs the shirt. Tokiya is quiet, but he lets Ranmaru help dress him. “Hey.” Tokiya looks up, when Ranmaru speaks. Ranmaru leans in, his face serious and his voice stern. “Get that look off ‘a yer face. There’s nothin’ wrong with bein’ sick, ‘r needin’ someone ‘t take care of you when you are. You’re human, Toki, ‘s much as you like ‘t try to ignore that.”

Tokiya huff is soft, and he glances away, his face just a bit red. Ranmaru takes the pants and underwear he brought and crouches down, to help Tokiya into them, pulling them up as high as he can while Tokiya is sitting. 

“‘Ere. I’m gonna stand you up, ‘n I want you ‘t lean on me.” Tokiya just nods as Ranmaru stands. When he helps Tokiya, he’s almost lifting him. Tokiya leans heavily against Ranmaru, but he has to close his eyes, because the room is spinning around him. Ranmaru finishes helping him dress. “You gonna be able ‘t make it to the bed?”

“I think I need to sit down before I try.” Tokiya admits. 

“‘Ere.” Ranmaru shifts, pulling away from Tokiya while still supporting him until he can get Tokiya shifted enough to lift. Tokiya buries his face in Ranmaru’s shoulder, closing his eyes tightly. “You need the trash can?”

“I don’t think so. It’s just… mostly dizziness.” 

“Lemme know if you feel like you’re gonna faint, okay?”

“Okay.”

Ranmaru sets Tokiya down gently on the bed, and Ranmaru’s hand rests against Tokiya’s forehead. “‘M not glad you feel like shit, but I’m glad you didn’t try ‘t push through it ‘n go in anyways.”

“I thought you’d probably be angry if I passed out during work.” Tokiya had tried to make it sound more light hearted, but Ranmaru takes it seriously. 

“I would’ve.” Ranmaru’s voice is stern. “There’s a lotta credit in how hard you work, but drivin’ yourself into the ground isn’t somethin’ I’m ever gonna support.”

Ranmaru moves to get into the bed, climbing back in with Tokiya. He pulls Tokiya closer. “I’m gonna stay here ‘til you fall asleep, ‘n then I’m gonna tell Ren ‘t let ‘em know you won’t be there.”

“...Alright.” Tokiya has to keep his eyes closed because he feels sick when he opens them- things won’t stay still. Ranmaru rubs Tokiya’s back, and in a way, being held helps Tokiya feel grounded. It takes him some time to fall back asleep, but Tokiya doesn’t wake up until later that afternoon. Ranmaru isn’t in bed with him, and Tokiya sits up. He wonders if maybe Ranmaru went back to work, but that’s a thought that actually makes Tokiya a bit sad. 

When Tokiya stands, his body is sore from staying in bed but the dizziness isn’t nearly as bad and he doesn’t feel as sick as he had. He finds Ranmaru, eating at the dining room table, on his phone. Tokiya moves, sitting across the table from Ranmaru, and he sets his arms on the table and sets his chin on his arms, just watching Ranmaru. 

Ranmaru had, of course, looked up when Tokiya sat down, and he frowns. “What’re you doin’ up?”

“I was just looking for you.” Tokiya mumbles. 

Ranmaru sighs. “I would’a been back in in a minute. How’re you feelin’?”

Tokiya pauses. Part of him actually wants to play up his illness- he wants to have Ranmaru doting on him while he feels okay enough to appreciate it. His decision is made for him, because Ranmaru takes his silence as an answer and he clicks his tongue. 

“You shouldn’t ‘a gotten up then. Give me one minute ‘t clean up ‘n then I’ll bring you back.”

“I could move to the couch.” Tokiya mumbles. 

“It’d be better for ya ‘t lay down, Toki.”

“I’m sore from laying down so long.” Tokiya admits. 

“...’Ere. I still want you ‘t lay down, but I’ll try ‘t help with it when we’re in the room, alright?”

“...Okay.”

Ranmaru is quick to clean up, but he then grabs a water bottle before heading back to Tokiya. “Do I need ‘t pick you up?”

“I can walk.” Tokiya assures him. Ranmaru, still not fully trusting him from both his recent silence and this morning, insists on supporting Tokiya. Tokiya doesn’t fight him on it, even though he could make his way back by himself. Ranmaru sets down the bottle and climbs on the bed before Tokiya can, but then helps Tokiya in. 

Ranmaru is sitting cross-legged, and he helps position Tokiya so that Tokiya is leaning against his chest, and then Tokiya feels Ranmaru’s hands settle heavy on his shoulders. “If it’s too much, lemme know.”

“I will.” Tokiya says softly. Ranmaru didn’t often give him massages, but Tokiya always loved it when he did. His eyes close, when Ranmaru begins, trying to work some of the stiffness out of Tokiya’s shoulders. 

Tokiya doesn’t fall asleep, but it’s very clear that he’s more relaxed. When Ranmaru’s hands finally pull back from him, he turns, curling into Ranmaru. Ranmaru’s hand runs over his side. “You’re real sweet, babe, but you should drink some water ‘fore you lay down.”

Tokiya pauses, debating something in his head. When he speaks, his voice is very soft. “Will you grab it for me?”

Ranmaru squeezes him gently. “‘Course I will.” Ranmaru reaches over, one hand remaining on Tokiya to steady him and the other grabbing the bottle. He uncaps it, and then holds it carefully as he coaxes Tokiya to sit up. Tokiya does, still leaning against Ranmaru, and then Ranmaru offers him the bottle. Tokiya drinks from it, but as he does, Ranmaru grabs the remote. “‘M obviously not gonna make you finish the bottle, but you should keep it ‘t sip on fer a while, alright?” Tokiya nods. 

Ranmaru selects a movie- choosing a black comedy. He knew Tokiya liked horror movies, but if Tokiya had to guess, Ranmaru was trying to choose something that wasn’t particularly scary. Ranmaru pulls the blanket up over Tokiya, up to his stomach. Tokiya does manage to stay awake the entire movie, though most of his focus, especially when Ranmaru lets him set down the water, is on cuddling with Ranmaru. 

Tokiya thinks Ranmaru might actually be enjoying it, too. Tokiya rarely let himself get like this- he rarely accepted any kind of help, either, even from Ranmaru.

When the movie ends, Tokiya closes his eyes. He isn’t asleep, and he’s not even sure if he’s sleepy, but he can’t lie and say that he doesn’t enjoy the end result. Ranmaru carefully shifts him down, but he turns off the TV and returns to holding Tokiya, who curls into him, just slightly. Whether Ranmaru knows Tokiya is asleep or not, he ends up staying in the bed until Tokiya accidentally _does_ fall asleep. 

This nap is shorter, but Ranmaru is asleep when Tokiya finally does wake. Tokiya just still in the bed, watching Ranmaru with a fond expression. Though the way Ranmaru is holding him would ensure that he woke up, should Tokiya try to move. Watching Ranmaru’s face- which is always so much more peaceful when he’s asleep, making him look younger than he normally does, makes Tokiya wish that he got the chance to do this more often. To have Ranmaru take care of him. 

The rest of that night is easy. Ranmaru doesn’t let Tokiya get up for dinner, bringing it in to Tokiya instead, but Tokiya manages to eat more than last time and Ranmaru seems relieved to see it. They spend the rest of the night cuddled together, listening to one of Tokiya’s old records. It was something they had done when they had first started dating, but it had been a long time. 

It actually had made Tokiya emotional. When Tokiya buries his face in Tokiya’s shoulder, he isn’t sure what Ranmaru thinks of it. But Ranmaru’s hand laces in Tokiya’s hair, cradling the back of his head, Tokiya thinks that Ranmaru understands.

When Tokiya gets back to work the next day, he can’t help but feel the loss. That night, when he and Ranmaru have slipped back into their normal pattern that was not nearly as close as they had been for the past two days, Tokiya feels almost sad. 

Two weeks later, on their day off, Tokiya stays in bed longer than Ranmaru, and when Ranmaru waits, Tokiya just stays laying down. 

Tokiya was nervous. His stomach was twisting. It takes Ranmaru some time to finally check on Tokiya, but his eyebrows furrow when he realizes Tokiya is awake. 

“You okay? ‘S not like you ‘t stay in bed this long.”

“I’m… just not feeling very well.”

It was a lie- though actually saying it made Tokiya’s stomach constrict enough that he was worried he really _may_ get sick.

Ranmaru’s hand raises to rest on Tokiya’s forehead. Tokiya knows that he isn’t warm, but he thinks he may be a bit sticky with sweat. 

Clammy. 

Ranmaru’s hand pulls back, and then onto Tokiya’s arm, his thumb running over his upper arm. “‘S not the flu again, is it?”

“I don’t think so.” Tokiya says quietly. “I think it’s just a stomachache.”

“Then we can just lay in bed today, alright? Do you need me ‘t get you a trash can?”

Tokiya shakes his head. “I don’t think it’s that bad.”

“Alright. You still tired, or do you want me ‘t put somethin’ on?”

“...Will you put on a record?”

“‘Course I will.” Ranmaru lifts himself on an elbow to press a kiss to Tokiya’s temple, and then he gets up to go handle the record. Tokiya turns to his side, and Ranmaru is back quickly. Tokiya is fast to cuddle up to Ranmaru. Ranmaru is still careful, not wanting to press into Tokiya’s stomach, so Tokiya can’t quite get as close as he’d like to, but he presses his forehead to Ranmaru’s shoulder, and he closes his eyes and just focuses on the music, and the feeling of Ranmaru so close to him. 

Later that night, Ranmaru insists Tokiya eats in bed- though Tokiya had offered to get up. Ranmaru had set his foot down, which admittedly had both made Tokiya’s chest warm pleasantly and his stomach constrict from guilt. 

He didn’t feel _good_ , fooling Ranmaru like this- but it worked. 

It worked all the way to the next morning, when Ranmaru had woken up to feel Tokiya’s forehead, and to gently press on his stomach, watching his face for any signs that Tokiya’s “sickness” still remained. When Tokiya passed his “tests” Ranmaru had kissed his forehead and let him head into the shower first.

Over the next two months, it happens three more times. 

He had used headaches twice, and had reused a stomach ache. 

As he progressed, Ranmaru’s expression keeps changing- narrowing his eyes at Tokiya, or questioning more, but in the end, Tokiya ended up convincing Ranmaru to lay down with him, watching over him, caring for him, and even though Tokiya thinks that Ranmaru is getting suspicious, it never stopped Ranmaru from making sure that Tokiya really was alright before he’d let him go to work the next day. 

It was only the next night after Tokiya’s last headache when Ranmaru makes him sit down on one side of the couch, and then Ranmaru sits on the other with narrowed eyes. 

“Toki, if you’re really gettin’ sick this often, you need ‘t visit a doctor.”

Tokiya knew this would come eventually. He felt scared- like a child being caught in a lie. But wasn’t that what this was? “I’m… sure it will pass soon.”

“I want you ‘t tell me what you’re hidin’ from me, or you’re goin’ to the doctor. Either I’m missin’ somethin’ or you’re really sick.”

Tokiya’s jaw tightens, and then relaxes, and then tightens again as he glances away from Ranmaru. 

“It’s the first one, ain’t it?” When Tokiya remains silent, Ranmaru sighs. “C’mon, Toki. We’ve been datin’ for years now. I just wanna know why you’re pretendin’ ‘t be sick.”

Tokiya’s hands find his elbows, too curled in on himself to be considered crossing his arms. “I just like how you treat me, when I’m sick.” Tokiya admits, his voice a bit too soft. “I like it when you baby me.”

Ranmaru’s eyebrows pull in at the tone of Tokiya’s voice, and then he closes his eyes and sighs. “Jesus. You’re an idiot, babe.” Tokiya winces, but when he looks back at Ranmaru’s face, his eyes now open, it’s not an angry or a harsh expression. “You don’t need ‘t _pretend to be sick_ fer my attention. Just _tell_ me. ‘Course I’m gonna baby you when you’re not feelin’ good, but that doesn’t mean it’s gotta be reserved ‘t that.”

Tokiya has to glance away, because he can almost feel his eyes burn. Ranmaru moves, closing the distance between them on the couch. Ranmaru holds him closely, pulling him into his side. “I… know. I didn’t handle this right.” Tokiya admits. 

“Honestly? I’m kind of more relieved you’re not really sick this often.” Ranmaru grumbles. “I was worried that it was a long shot that you were fakin’ it. Normally it’s the other way around. I’ll let ya off this time, Toki, but next time just fuckin’ talk to me. You should know me well enough at this point that I’m not gonna flip on ya because you want attention.”

Tokiya stays quiet, but he leans into Ranmaru’s side, resting his head on Ranmaru’s shoulder. 

It takes a long moment for Tokiya to speak, and his voice is soft. “Do you think we could go listen to a record?”

When Ranmaru squeezes Tokiya’s shoulders, it’s tight. Firmer than it usually is, when Ranmaru thinks Tokiya is sick. “‘Course.” Ranmaru glances down at Tokiya’s face, and Tokiya does have a small smile on his face. He’s almost surprised when Ranmaru’s hand lifts to tilt up Tokiya’s head, leaning down to kiss him. Tokiya’s surprise dies quickly, choosing to respond instead. 

Tokiya’s surprise returns when Ranmaru leans away from the kiss, but then moves to lift Tokiya. Tokiya’s arms wrap around Ranmaru’s neck. Ranmaru brings Tokiya into the bedroom, setting him down on the bed. He presses a kiss to Tokiya’s forehead, and his expression shifts, a teasing smirk growing on his face. 

“Since I’m doin’ all ‘a the work, ‘m gonna play one of my records.”

Tokiya can’t help but to give an almost tearful laugh, but it’s clearly no longer upset, especially when Ranmaru ruffles his hair and goes towards the record player. When Ranmaru chooses his record, he goes back to lay on the bed with Tokiya, holding him tightly to himself. Tokiya goes easily. 

“‘M more than happy to do this shit, Tokiya. I’m never gonna complain about bein’ close ‘t you but you’ve gotta tell me this stuff.” 

“I know.” Tokiya mumbles. “I should have.”

“‘Sides. It’s more fun ‘t do this when you’re not sick, anyways. Lets me do shit like this.” Ranmaru ducks his head, so that he can kiss Tokiya. Tokiya’s fingers curl in Ranmaru’s shirt. “Can’t do that when you’re sick.” Ranmaru’s smirk has returned. 

Tokiya shifts, so that he can cuddle into Ranmaru’s chest, and Ranmaru’s hand raises to pet through Tokiya’s hair. 

Tokiya finds himself half-asleep, struggling to stay awake but desperately wanting to stay awake. The A-side of the record stops playing, and that’s when Ranmaru realizes just how close to sleep Tokiya is. 

Tokiya feels Ranmaru’s lips press to the top of his head. “You can sleep.”

“I shouldn’t.” Tokiya mumbles. “I want to enjoy this.”

Ranmaru’s sigh is exasperated. “This isn’t gonna be the last time we do this, Toki. So sleep.”

Tokiya gives a soft huff, but when the silence takes over again, Ranmaru starts humming. “You’re playing dirty.” Tokiya grumbles, but Ranmaru doesn’t stop. Tokiya finally settles in against Ranmaru’s chest, giving in. Ranmaru’s humming doesn’t stop until Tokiya has fallen asleep.


	13. Day Thirteen - Self-Defense

“Is this really necessary?” Masato mumbles, clearly nervous. 

“Relax, Masa. I think this is pretty important.”

Ranmaru had insisted on giving Masato a self-defense lesson. Ranmaru had been trained in judo from a young age, and he was very serious about Masato knowing how to defend himself if anything serious were to happen. It wasn’t that Masato was _against_ it, but he didn’t like practicing on Ranmaru. 

“Ran, I really don’t think this is a good idea.” Masato’s voice is poor in hiding his anxiety. Ranmaru steps forward, reaching up to run his fingers through Masato’s dark blue hair. 

“It’ll be fine.” Ranmaru reassures. 

“I’m going to hurt you.” Masato says firmly. “I don’t know what I’m doing, and you’re not a proper instructor. If I make one wrong move…”

“You won’t.” Ranmaru’s hands move, settling on Masato’s shoulders. To ground him. “I’ll be fine. Ya don’t have ‘t go full out ‘t understand how to use the movements. ‘N even if ya did, I’d be fine.”

“Ranmaru.” 

“Masato.”

“I don’t understand why you’re so insistent on this.”

“‘Cause I’m not always gonna be there, ‘n I’d rather you know how to keep yourself safe, y’know?” Ranmaru presses a kiss to Masato’s forehead. “I hope nothin’ ever happens where you’re gonna need this, but I’d rather you be prepared if you do.”

“But in most self-defense situations, like being robbed, aren’t you supposed to just listen to them?”

“If you’re bein’ robbed, yeah. If it’s an unwinnable fight ‘r you’ve got a way ‘t get outta it, but that’s not always the case. It’s still good to know what ‘t do if you’re in danger and you’ve got no options. I’m only gonna give you real basic lessons, anyways, alright? No flippin’ me over your shoulder ‘r anythin’ crazy.”

Masato’s laugh is weak. “As if _I_ could throw you over my shoulder.”

Ranmaru grins. “You’d be surprised. Bet ya could if you really tried.”

“I’d throw out my back doing it.”

Ranmaru chuckles. “Well, no need ‘t worry about that. I’m just gonna teach you a couple ‘a things, okay?”

“I still don’t like this.”

“Like I said, babe. Just go easy on it. ‘S long as you get down the moves, that’s all that matters.” Ranmaru steps away from Masato, to circle around him. Ranmaru’s arms wrap around Masato’s waist, but before Ranmaru can give any instructions, Masato leans back into his embrace. Ranmaru’s sigh is amused. “This isn’t the point.” 

“I like this better.” Masato says firmly. 

“You’re not gonna hurt me. You don’t need to be so afraid of it.”

“I have never been a fighter, Ran.”

“‘N that’s why I’m trying to teach you. I’m not expectin’ you ‘t need to use this, but I want you to know how.”

Masato still refuses to move, leaned heavily against Ranmaru’s chest. Ranmaru sighs. “...What are the instructions? I won’t promise I’ll go through with it, but I can listen.”

“So you’re gonna step forward, ‘n bring your elbow back into their face. You’re gonna keep hittin’ ‘em ‘til they let you go.”

“I’m not hitting you.” Masato says firmly. 

“You don’t have ‘ta. Just fake it. Like a stage fight.”

“I don’t have much experience with that either.” Masato admits. At this point he’s leaning so heavily against Ranmaru that if Ranmaru were to let him go, he’d likely fall. Ranmaru doesn’t seem to have any intentions to drop him. 

Ranmaru clicks his tongue. “Alright, fine. Let’s try a different one.” He waits for Masato to stand again, and when Masato does, Ranmaru circles him again. Ranmaru reaches out, resting his hand against Masato’s throat. “Masa-” Masato is giving him almost a puppy-dog eyed look. To anyone else, the look may seem muted, but Ranmaru could read Masato’s expression well. “Don’t give me that look.” Masato doesn’t stop, and then Ranmaru lets his hand drop. “Let’s try this.” Ranmaru takes Masato’s hand in his, manipulating it to put it on Ranmaru’s throat. Masato shakes his head, the look just a bit stronger. 

As soon as Ranmaru lets go of Masato’s hand, Masato’s hand withdraws. “I don’t like it.” 

Ranmaru sighs, pulling Masato closer to him to press his forehead to Masato’s. “ _Masa_. Relax. I wouldn’t let either of us get hurt.”

“If you’d like to explain how to do it, I’d go so far as to take notes. But I’m _afraid_ to practice with you. This could go wrong so easily.”

Ranmaru frowns, reaching up to pet through Masato’s hair, trying to calm him. “It’s just not the same.” Ranmaru insists. “I mean, I know you’ve fought before.” Ranmaru remembers the story of when Masato had hit Ren. “But it’s a lot different. Bein’ attacked, or someone fightin’ you back. ‘N you can’t just take notes on that.” Ranmaru frowns, trying to think. “Why don’t we try one more?”

“Ran-” Masato’s voice is almost warning. 

“Look, I’m gonna move slow, ‘n you can move just as slow. So I’m gonna try ‘t grab you-” Ranmaru steps back, and he raises his arms, going for Masato’s shoulders. “I want you ‘t duck under my arms.” Masato does, hesitantly. “‘M sure you’ve seen this one before. You’ve got two options ‘ere. You can throw your head up, right ‘ere.” Ranmaru taps under his chin. “Or you can bring your knee up into yer attacker’s groi- Masa.” Masato’s arms wrap around Ranmaru’s waist. Ranmaru sighs, rubbing Masato’s back. “Alright, alright. I get it. Yer done.”

“I’ve just gotten comfortable with affection.” Masato huffs. “I refuse to become comfortable with violence.” 

“I got ya on a cuddly day, huh?”

“If you’re really _that_ insistent on me learning… I’d do a class with you. But only with professionals and not against you. It isn’t that I don’t think you could teach me, it’s that I don’t want to do something wrong and accidentally hurt you.”

Ranmaru’s arms wrap tighter against Masato and he gets Masato to straighten up enough for Ranmaru to tilt Masato’s head up to give him a short kiss. 

“I liked the first position.” Masato mumbles, hiding his face in Ranmaru’s shoulder. Ranmaru chuckles. 

“Why don’t we up it a ‘lil yeah? Why don’t we go lay down in the bed ‘n I can be the big spoon.”

Masato makes a soft amused sound. “As long as it doesn’t turn into ‘self-defense bedroom edition’, then I’d like that.”


	14. Day Fourteen - Art Class

Tokiya, at Ren’s recommendation, had chosen to take a drawing class. 

“Are you implying something?” Tokiya’s eyebrow raises. 

Ren chuckles. “Of course not, baby. I think you are a wonderful artist, but I think you’d really enjoy the classes.”

“...I won’t say you’re _wrong_.” Tokiya mumbles. Ren reaches up to brush a hand through Tokiya’s hair, pushing back his bangs. Tokiya huffs, reaching up to try to fix his hair. Ren finally takes pity on him, laying his bangs right again. “But when on Earth will I find the time?”

“Just look.” Ren suggests. “Maybe there’s something you’ll find that can work. And I’d be happy to help you look, too.”

“...Alright.” Tokiya relents. “I’ll at least try.”

“Good.” Ren smiles, kissing Tokiya’s forehead. “I think it’ll be good, to get out to do something you enjoy.”

“There’s no guarantee that I’ll find something.” Tokiya scolds. 

Ren sighs, a bit amused, and he shakes his head. “Between the both of us, I’m sure we’ll find _something_.”

And together, they do. Tokiya does look into it, but unsurprisingly it’s Ren that finds a class that meets only once a week during a time that Tokiya is usually free. 

“Are you sure?” Tokiya’s eyebrow raises. “We don’t have much time together, you know.”

“It’s only once a week for two months.” Ren assures. “There aren’t a lot of classes, but I think you’ll have fun. Besides.” Ren wraps his arms around Tokiya’s waist. “We’ll have each other for a very long time, baby. And it’s not like you won’t be coming back home to _me_.” Ren’s nose brushes against Tokiya’s. “I want you to enjoy this.”

“I’ll give it a chance.” Tokiya promises in a mumble. 

The first class had started the next week. Ren had dropped him off. “Have fun.” Ren smiles. “And call me when you’re done.”

It had gone well. The first class had taught them basic drawing techniques, and the last twenty minutes had them drawing a sketch in their own style. Tokiya hadn’t really spoken to any of the other students, but he had rambled on about what he had learned when Ren picked him up. Ren smiles the entire time, clearly enjoying listening to Tokiya’s excited rambles. 

The second week had them drawing still lifes. The third had them drawing animals- the instructor had brought in her dog, who obediently had laid down and slept while the students drew them. Tokiya had a lot to say about that class. 

His dog didn’t quite look like a dog- it was easy enough to figure out what it was supposed to be, but it was certainly in _Tokiya’s_ style. Ren had taken one look at it and had grinned. 

“It looks great, baby. Not to say that all of your work isn’t great, of course. I’m glad you’re taking classes. I personally don’t think you needed the help, but I know you love learning. And you’re clearly having a good time.”

Tokiya had gone a bit red. “It… It is fun.” Tokiya admits. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been in a class, and I can’t deny that this is a class I would have loved to take in school.”

“Have you met anyone interesting?”

“I don’t really speak to anyone.” Tokiya mumbles. “I mostly just keep to myself and draw.” 

Ren sighs, but he doesn’t necessarily seem surprised. “I won’t make you. I suppose I can’t- but it might be good, to make some artist friends, Toki. I know that drawing isn’t really something you tend to do in a group, but it still might be nice, to have friends with similar interests. And- you’re a _very_ interesting person you know.” Ren had been behind Tokiya, and his hands land on Tokiya’s hips, his nose pressing against the corner of Tokiya’s jaw.. “You’d have no trouble making friends.”

Tokiya sighs, but he lets the conversation drop. 

The next class is drawing backgrounds, but the teacher gives an announcement at the end of class. 

Tokiya brings it up to Ren when he’s home. “Next class we’re drawing a person.”

“Oh?”

Tokiya nods. “Human form.”

“I think that will be a good change.” Ren comments. “I know you mostly draw animals.”

“It’s going to be interesting. But next week’s class is going to be longer, so I’ll be home later.”

“Are you excited?”

“...I am.” Tokiya decides. “Though it’s going to be weird. I feel bad for the person that will have to stand in front of the class for that long.” Tokiya goes a bit red, and Ren notices, tilting his head. 

“What’s that look for?”

“It’s… the person isn’t going to be naked. I believe next class is the male form, but I do believe she mentioned they’re going to be in some state of undress. I know I’m not the model, but still. I would never be able to do that. Even for the sake of art. ...I can’t even start to imagine the models that _do_ pose naked.”

Ren chuckles. “I’m sure they know what they’ve gotten themselves into.”

“I guess you’re right.”

The next class, Ren parks in the lot instead of dropping Tokiya off in the front. Tokiya raises an eyebrow, but Ren just smiles at him and gets out of the car. Tokiya narrows his eyes, sliding out of the car himself. Ren offers a hand, and Tokiya slowly takes it, his expression still suspicious. He’s connected the dots by the time Ren walks into the art room with him. 

The teacher greets him by name, and Tokiya’s eyes don’t leave the side of Ren’s face. Ren finally lets go of Tokiya’s hand, gently nudging him further into the room, towards the art tables. “Have fun, Toki.”

Tokiya stares at him for a long moment before he finally sighs, shaking his head and heading to his desk. Ren is given instructions, quietly enough that Tokiya can’t hear them though he knows what they are. 

Ren undresses in the corner of the room, down to his boxers. Tokiya knew that Ren often didn’t wear underwear- but he also knew that when Ren did he often wore tighter ones than the ones he was wearing now. It makes Tokiya shake his head, just a bit. It doesn’t escape Ren’s attention. Ren smiles across the room at Tokiya. 

Ren takes his place, standing with his arms at his sides in the center of the room. 

Tokiya huffs softly, another action that doesn’t escape Ren- but Ren is a model and an actor and now that he’s taken his spot his face doesn’t change. Tokiya isn’t sure what he thinks. 

In a way, it’s cute. Ren had done something to join Tokiya, though if he were that desperate Tokiya thinks that he could have always just joined the class. Ren, as a model, had posed nearly naked before, so it wasn’t as if Tokiya were upset that others were seeing him in a state of undress. Had it been a _naked_ modeling pose, Tokiya may have thought differently. But the last ever present thought was something that Tokiya couldn’t quite describe- but Tokiya couldn’t help but notice how there was a different type of appreciation, in the way he was examining Ren. It almost made him wish that he had asked to draw Ren before. 

Tokiya does take this extremely seriously. He’s drawing until the very last moment, until Ren finally steps back, and then Tokiya feels his frustration, looking at his sketch. He had taken too long trying to make it perfect and he hadn’t managed to _finish_. Tokiya closes his sketchbook, holding it close to himself as he heads to Ren, who is finishing undressing. He waits just behind the group as they thank Ren for his help as their model, and then he waits for the teacher to thank Ren as well. Ren takes it very good naturedly, but it’s clear that he’s happy when Tokiya is back by his side. 

“Let’s go home, yeah?” Ren smiles. 

Tokiya nods. Ren's smile fades, just a bit, taking in Tokiya’s face. Tokiya’s arms are both wrapped around his sketchbook, so Ren’s hand finds its place on Tokiya’s back, in between his shoulder blades, He leads Tokiya outside, to the car, and when they’re inside, Ren squeezes Tokiya’s knee. “Are you alright? I hope you’re not angry that I didn’t tell you.”

“I’m not.” Tokiya says quietly. “I’m really not.” Tokiya’s voice isn’t convincing, but he winces. “I know that sounds fake, but I don’t mind. I think you were just trying to help, and I think that was sweet. And it was still strange, but I think it was less strange looking at you for two hours than it would have been to watch a stranger.”

“You seem upset.” Ren says gently. 

“I’ll tell you later.” Tokiya sounds almost distracted. He knows Ren is going to hold him to it. 

And Ren does. When they get inside their home, Ren rubs Tokiya’s back. “Can I see your drawing?” 

Tokiya shakes his head. 

Ren’s eyebrows furrow, and he reaches up, cupping Tokiya’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“...It’s not done.” Tokiya mumbles. “It’s not right. I spent so long on trying to get it right that I wasn’t able to finish it.” 

“Is that all?” Tokiya glances at Ren’s face, and Ren is smiling. “That’s an easy fix. I’m always happy to be your model.” Ren winks at Tokiya, and then he takes Tokiya’s chin in his hand and leans forward. “Why don’t you set up somewhere to draw? I’m happy to help you finish it.” Ren pecks Tokiya’s lips, and while Tokiya goes just a tad bit red, he nods. 

Tokiya sets up in a spot in the living room, sitting in a way that he can draw but Ren can’t see the notebook. He didn’t want Ren to see it until it was right. Ren is quick to slip out of his clothes, throwing them on the couch. Ren grins, teasingly. “I could always-”

“You’re in a perfect state of undress already Ren.” Tokiya’s face is definitely red now, but Ren simply laughs. He finally straightens up, his face relaxing into the same expression he had worn for the two hours in the room. 

Tokiya begins drawing as soon as Ren settles. Tokiya had gotten it almost done, but he still spends another forty-five minutes finishing it up, with the occasional reminder that Ren didn’t have to do this. 

Ren usually gave a good natured sigh. “I’m alright, Toki. It’s not a hard position, and I’d rather you be happy with what you’ve done now.”

“I don’t always need instant gratification, Ren.” Tokiya mumbles. 

“But I know you’re going to kick yourself until it’s done, darling. I’d hate for you to lose sleep over something like this.”

Tokiya would then fall silent, because they both knew Ren was right. 

Finally, Tokiya sets down his pencil, looking between his pad and his boyfriend. Tokiya shifts, to set his pad down in his lap, finally satisfied. Ren walks closer, noticing that Tokiya is done. 

“Can I see it, Toki?” 

Tokiya’s finger brush over the paper, nervous, but he nods. Ren takes the pad, looking over it, and Tokiya watches his face closely as his smile grows into something bright. “This is absolutely wonderful, baby. An absolutely beautiful piece of artwork, baby.” Ren’s knee lands on the couch, and the hand that isn’t holding the drawing pad moves to cup the side of Tokiya’s face. When he kisses Tokiya, he holds it until they have to break away to breathe. 

Tokiya’s voice is still breathless when he speaks. “Do you really think so?”

“I know it.” Ren is still wearing a grin. “I don’t even look this good in real life.” 

“I certainly wouldn’t go that far.” Tokiya mumbles. “But I’m glad that you like it. I’m… not sure if this is something you’d be interested in, but if you’d like… you could have it.”

Ren’s face softens, and his smile turns adoring. “I would absolutely love to have it.” Ren presses his lips to Tokiya’s again. “I’m so incredibly lucky to have someone as talented and amazing as you are, Toki.”

“And I am lucky to have someone as caring as you.” Tokiya mumbles, but his smile is soft and teasing. “Even if you are a little bit overdramatic.”

Ren laughs. “I’m going to take that as a compliment.”


	15. Day Fifteen - Dice

“Hey, Masa.” Ren purrs, slipping behind Masato to wrap his arms around Masato’s waist, not relenting even when Masato swats gently at his hands. 

“I’m trying to get work done, Ren.” Masato, realizing that Ren isn’t planning to let him go, returns his focus to his work, though it’s difficult to get anything done with the way that Ren is pressed against his back. 

“But I made something for us.” Masato doesn’t need to see Ren’s face to see the playful pout. 

“...And just what may that be?”

“I’m glad you asked.” Ren slowly lets go of Masato, who begrudgingly turns around, though his eyebrows shoot up when he sees the dice in Ren’s hand- there’s clearly writing on it, but Masato can’t see exactly what they say. 

“My God, Ren, you didn’t.” Masato scolds, but his entire face is heating up. “If those are ‘bedroom dice’ I’m burning them.”

“Come on, baby, please? Just once. If you really don’t like it, we can stop.”

Masato’s eyes narrow, but they both know that the pleading look Ren was giving him was going to do Masato in. Masato huffs. “If you leave me alone to finish what I’m doing, I’ll entertain you.”

Ren grins, and he leans in to press a kiss to Masato’s cheek. “I’ll be quiet.” He promises. 

Masato rolls his eyes, but he goes back to his work. “Of course you will.”

Ren _was_ quiet, but his looming presence was distracting and Masato had managed to get lost in his thoughts and prick his fingers with his sewing needle enough times that Ren finally steps forward, his slender fingers plucking the needle safely from Masato’s grip. 

“Ren-”

“You’re turning into a pin cushion.” If Masato didn’t know Ren, Ren’s voice would only seem lighthearted. But he did, and he knew that Ren was scolding him. Masato sighs. 

“Let’s just… get these dice over with. I’m too… distracted.” Masato glances away, but Ren doesn’t miss the way his face heats up, and Ren leans forward to press a kiss to the tip of Masato’s nose. 

“Let’s head to our room then, yes?”

Masato stands, brushing off his clothes despite them being clean. Ren wraps his arm around Masato’s shoulders. Masato is stiff, but Ren leads him to sit on the bed, sliding the dice out of his pocket and releasing Masato just to take his hand, place the dice in his palm and fold his fingers over them. Masato tries to open his hand, to look at the dice, but Ren won’t let him. 

“Don’t look. It’s more fun that way.”

“Ren-” Masato’s voice is warning, but Ren just smiles at him. Masato just sighs, rolling the dice in his hand. He glances at Ren, but Ren just nods at the floor in front of them and Masato winces when he drops the dice on the wooden floor.

Ren doesn’t get up, so that leaves Masato to look at the dice. Upon closer look, he sees that the labels are actually hand-made, written in Ren’s sloppy writing.

One dice had numbers, and the other had an action. 

The first dice had landed on three, which had initially made Masato furrow his eyebrows. 

They raised, however, when he saw that the other dice had one word. 

_Hug_. 

When Masato turns around, Ren’s smile is almost nervous, and that confuses Masato further. 

“Three… hugs?”

“Or a three minute one.” The suggestion is meant to be light hearted, but Masato can tell that Ren is hoping that’s what Masato goes with. Masato stands, but Ren doesn’t until Masato stops in front of him, and Masato wraps his arms around Ren’s chest. Ren holds onto Masato tightly. 

“You made your own dice.” Masato comments. 

“Yeah.” Ren’s voice is soft. 

“Why?”

“...I… I wasn’t quite sure how to ask you to be more affectionate with me.” Ren admits. “Without some kind of gimmick. It took so long for you to get comfortable with me initiating it- I don’t want to make you uncomfortable but-”

Masato’s eyebrows furrow, listening to Ren. He stays silent for a moment after Ren trails off, and then he pulls away from the hug. Ren tries to hide his expression- the way it almost falls a bit, and then the bit of confusion when Masato grabs the dice, turning them over. Ren can’t see the way that Masato’s own face falls when he sees one side of the dice. 

“I’ll do three of this one, instead.” Masato says quietly, setting down the die on the floor and moving back to Ren. He takes Ren’s head in his hand, and there is no smile on Ren’s face. There’s pure nervousness, vulnerability. “I love you, Ren.” Masato leans in, kissing Ren firmly. He speaks when he pulls back. “I’m sorry that I’ve made you think that I need to roll that on a die for me to say it, but I adore you.” 

Ren finally breaks, giving an almost relieved, borderline tearful laugh. Masato leans up to kiss Ren’s forehead. “I love you.” Masato presses himself closer to Ren, cradling the back of his head with one hand and petting through the ends of his hair with the other. Masato’s voice remains low, but serious. “I love you. I love you, so much Ren. I hope you believe me.”

Ren gives another tearful laugh, but he’s holding Masato close to himself. “I think that was four.”

“Now that I know I’m not saying it enough I plan to say it much more.”

“God, Masa. I-” Ren squeezes him tightly. “I love you, too.”


	16. Day Sixteen - Haunted House

Tokiya was a fan of horror movies, but that was because it was on screen. If he were scared, he could just go into his shared bedroom with Masato, pull him close and get to sleep, comforted by the presence of his boyfriend. _Haunted houses_ on the other hand were _not_ Tokiya’s favorite. It was a different kind of fear, going through it yourself. 

But Reiji had put the local haunted house into Otoya’s mind. This house was technically a travelling one with lots of talented actors and good looking sets and was supposedly one of the scariest houses there were. That had won Otoya over.

_”Please, Tokiya?” Otoya is holding onto Tokiya’s wrist, giving him a pleading expression. “I really wanna go! And Reiji told me that you were really brave! You can help me through it!”_

_Tokiya sighs. “I’m afraid I’m not the best person to ask for this. Why don’t you go ask Kotubuki to accompany you?”_

_“He said he’s too afraid.” Otoya sighs._

_“Then perhaps if both of you are together, your fear will be offset.”_

_Otoya stops for a second to take in what Tokiya said, and then he looks almost hopeful. “Do you really think so?”_

_“I’m sure of it.”_

_“I’ll go ask him!”_

_It was only later that day that Masato had approached Tokiya with narrowed eyes. “Tokiya Ichinose what have you gotten me into?”_

_Tokiya looks up from his lyrics, his expression bewildered. “I don’t follow. What have I done?”_

_“ **Your** Senior bribed **my** Senior and now **I** am stuck going to a haunted house this Saturday.”_

_“How did Kotobuki convince Kurosaki?”_

_“It was a dual effort.” Masato says dryly. “Between an offer of a week’s worth of karaage and some goading from Jinguji.”_

_“Ah. Ren.”_

_“I swear, the two of them getting together has only served to make my life more difficult. I doubt Kotobuki would have gotten Kurosaki to agree if Jinguji hadn’t gotten involved.”_

_“I think it’s sweet- Kurosaki giving into Ren. He needs someone like that.” Tokiya muses, and then he finally stands to wrap his arms around Masato’s waist, giving a smile that’s just a **too** sweet. “It’s nice having a partner, isn’t it?”_

_“It is.” Masato relents. “I’m glad we’re together. I’m sure this haunted house will be just a bit less terrible when **you** accompany me to it.”_

Tokiya almost smiles at the memory- though he supposes he did walk right into that one. Tokiya wasn’t thrilled to be here, but it was nothing compared to Masato. Masato looked terrified, despite how hard he was trying to hide it. Tokiya’s arm wraps over Masato’s shoulders. Otoya and Reiji were walking side by side, chatting happily, and Ren and Ranmaru were shoulder to shoulder. When Tokiya gets glimpses of Ranmaru’s face, he can see Ranmaru scowl, but it seems good natured. It usually is, when he’s with Ren. 

“It’s going to be okay.” Tokiya reassures Masato. Tokiya very, very rarely goes into haunted houses, but he’d be okay, with Masato. Because Tokiya liked to take care of Masato when he could. Being brave for him was something Tokiya could do. “I’ll be here with you every step of the way.” He promises. 

Masato sighs, letting his head fall against Tokiya’s shoulders. They weren’t worried about anyone seeing them because it was evening, two days before the house officially opened. Ah, the perks of being an idol. “I know. Why do you think I brought you?”

Tokiya chuckles. They’re waiting in a group- but they’re going in twos. Otoya and Reiji will be first, and then only a moment later Ren and Ranmaru will be sent in, with Masato and Tokiya taking the end. Masato tenses when Otoya and Reiji are let in, the pair already giggling nervously. Tokiya can already hear Reiji shriek before Ranmaru and Ren are even let in. 

Ren smirks at Ranmaru, offering his hand. “Do you need to hold my hand, Ran?”

Ranmaru glares at Ren. When he takes Ren’s hand, Ren pouts. “Ow!” 

Ranmaru rolls his eyes. “Please. Yer bein’ dramatic.” 

Their ‘dispute’ is cut short when they’re let in. As far as Tokiya can tell, neither man makes much noise. And then the worker pulls back the curtain for Tokiya and Masato. 

The jumpscares start almost as soon as they’re in the door- and it only takes a few for Masato to actually _relax_. 

Tokiya, on the other hand, was _panicking_. It’s a mute fear at first, but then one especially gets Tokiya and Tokiya can’t stop the sharp shriek. It gets Masato’s attention, and Masato’s expression changes. He slips Tokiya’s arm from his shoulders to put one of his own around Tokiya’s shoulder. He pulls Tokiya closer to him, a free hand holding onto Tokiya’s arm. In a moment that’s silent enough for Tokiya to hear Masato, Masato speaks, his voice soothing. “Close your eyes, Toki. I’ll get you through.”

Tokiya ends up hiding his face in Masato’s neck and Masato leads Tokiya through the rest of the house. Masato’s arm doesn’t leave him until they’re outside of the house, and while his arm stays around Tokiya’s shoulders, his other hand lifts, slender fingers running through Tokiya’s hair.

“It’s okay.” Masato says gently. “We’re out.”

When Tokiya pulls his face away from Masato’s neck, his entire face is red. “Ah- so much for being there for you.” Tokiya smiles sheepishly. 

A glance around shows what Tokiya expected. Otoya and Reiji are talking excitedly amongst themselves. When Otoya realizes that Tokiya is frightened, he’s likely to make his way over- and Reiji would probably follow. Ren and Ranmaru were a bit more perceptive. Neither man looked very affected by the house they had just gone through, but both had noticed Tokiya- Ranmaru isn’t looking at Tokiya, perhaps to be respectful, but Ren is flashing him a worried look. He isn’t going to head over, not now- because Masato is taking care of Tokiya, and Ren knows that Tokiya doesn’t need a crowd right now. 

Before Tokiya can answer, Otoya has caught Tokiya’s face. “Tokiya?”

Ren actually catches Otoya’s shoulder, flashing him a smile and leaning in to whisper something in Otoya’s ear. Otoya’s red eyes widen, but then he nods, and Tokiya catches Ren’s, “Good boy.” And Otoya flashes Tokiya a slight smile before backtracking slowly, before fully turning, going back to speak to Reiji, though now Tokiya is getting glances. 

Masato shoots Ren a thankful glance before his attention turns to Tokiya. He is no longer petting through Tokiya’s hair, but his hand slides from Tokiya’s shoulder to rub his back. “It’s alright.” Masato gives Tokiya a small, muted smile. “You needed me this time, and I was more than happy to be here for you. Besides-” Masato presses a kiss to Tokiya’s cheek. “Now that this is all said and done- I have to admit that you were _extremely_ adorable.” Masato’s smile widens, and Tokiya has to cover his quickly reddening face. He must resemble a tomato at this point. “But for now- let’s just settle on the consensus of no haunted houses.”

“No haunted houses.” Tokiya agrees.


	17. Day Seventeen - Delivery Boy

Tokiya knew that Ranmaru had a second job- it was why Ranmaru wasn’t here with him tonight, actually. Tokiya had invited Ranmaru over, and Ranmaru had apologized and told Tokiya that he had to work at “the old man’s” restaurant. 

Tokiya had, of course, told him that it was fine and just asked him to be safe and to not overwork himself- and Ranmaru had told Tokiya that he was one to talk, but he would. 

Admittedly, that day had been a harder day, which is where the out of nowhere invitation to Ranmaru had come from. He really had felt like tricking Ranmaru into making him food (which wouldn’t be hard because Ranmaru usually cooked for Tokiya when he was over) and then cuddling with him on the couch- he really didn’t feel like doing anything. 

And that was why he ended up ordering food. He was already in sleep clothes, and a leftover sweatshirt that Ranmaru had left the last time that he had stayed over a few nights- though that may have been Tokiya’s fault because he had kept stealing and subsequently misplacing Ranmaru’s clothes. 

Tokiya still has a bottle of cologne that was about a fourth full because Ranmaru had bought a new bottle early to give to Tokiya. He hadn’t made a big deal of it at all- but Tokiya appreciated it. It made it easier to sleep when his clothes or his pillow smelled like Ranmaru- but what he _really_ appreciated was how Ranmaru didn’t question him, because Tokiya would have gotten a bit embarrassed, telling Ranmaru about how Tokiya liked his _smell_. Although right this minute Tokiya smelt _very_ strongly of Ranmaru, because he had used a bit more than he needed on the sweatshirt, shrouding himself in the scent. 

Tokiya pushes himself up with the doorbell rings. He thought he had asked for them to leave it on the porch, but he had paid online with his card so perhaps they needed his signature. Tokiya’s eyes widen when he takes in the delivery boy- because he’s a little _too_ familiar. 

“Ran?”

Ranmaru’s eyebrow raises. “Order somethin’?” Ranmaru raises the bag. Tokiya had ordered a bit more than he should, but he also notices that the bag seems bigger than it should be. But when Ranmaru lowers it, he just goes to walk inside of Tokiya’s home with the bag.

“I’m fairly certain that most delivery men don’t just _escort themselves_ into the customer’s home.”

“The bag’s real heavy. Figured I’d give you hand.”

“If you tell me that I need to pay you _another way_ , I _will_ leave you a bad review.”

“This isn’t a porn movie, Toki.” Ranmaru sets the bag down on the kitchen counters, skipping the dining room table. Tokiya finally closes the door, to walk closer. “Unless ya want it ‘t be.”

“Oh my God, Ran- don’t you have somewhere you should be, anyways?”

Ranmaru takes off the hat of the restaurant he’s wearing, setting it down on the counter near the food. Ranmaru’s hair is flat from the hat, and Tokiya had to keep himself from staring. He had seen Ranmaru’s hair down before, but he thinks he prefers it- not that Ranmaru didn’t look good with it up, of course. “Took off a ‘lil early.”

“What? Why?”

“I saw yer name pop up on our order screen. I made yer food ‘n asked if I could take off after I delivered it- place was slow enough ‘n I’m only a volunteer anyways.” Ranmaru ends up taking off his shirt, too, and that’s _really_ distracting, even though Ranmaru is still wearing a tank-top underneath it. When his uniform shirt is off he finally starts taking the food out of the bag. “Figured somethin’ was up, because when the fuck do _you_ order food? So I thought I’d just bring it ‘n stay over. Check on ya.”

“That’s a lot of food.” Tokiya comments, noticing that there _were_ more boxes than he had ordered. 

“Yeah. Made somethin’ fer myself ‘n bought it on my out with yer food. But I think that’s what I should be sayin’ ‘t you, Toki- ‘S a lotta food for one person.”

“It’s just that kind of day.” Tokiya sighs and shakes his head. Ranmaru goes to grab plates, but Tokiya walks forward. “You can grab a plate if you need one, but I don’t.”

Ranmaru narrows his eyes as Tokiya balances the three boxes that he had boughten for himself, but he at least gives Tokiya a fork when Tokiya begins to struggle for it. “Toki, you ordered two entrees.”

“And I’ll be eating both of them.” Tokiya says firmly, making his way back to the couch with the boxes inbetween his hand and his chin. Ranmaru follows him a second later, but Ranmaru has brought himself a plate with some food on it. Tokiya starts on one of his boxes. Tokiya turns on the TV, to find a show that he and Ranmaru had been watching and he puts it on, moving so that he’s leaning against Ranmaru’s arm as they eat. 

“That’ll all save, babe.” Ranmaru reminds. “So don’t force yerself.”

“I know.” Tokiya sighs.

“Did somethin’ happen?”

“Not… really. I’m just tired.” Tokiya admits. “I didn’t feel like doing anything. Especially not cooking.”

“Yeah? So what did ya want ‘t do if I had been able ‘t come over earlier?”

“This.” Tokiya tilts his head to lay it on Ranmaru’s shoulder. “I wanted to cuddle. I wanted to make you cook for me- but it sounds like I got that anyways.”

Ranmaru shakes his head, but he also rubs Tokiya’s back after shifting his plate to his free hand. “But we can do that. Watch some TV ‘n just fuckin’ chill.”

“I’d like that.” Tokiya smiles. 

“But no eatin’ yerself sick, alright?” Ranmaru’s hand raises to ruffle Tokiya’s hair. “I didn’t take off fer you just ‘t make yerself sick.”

Tokiya gives a long, maybe too dramatic sigh. “I won’t.”

“Good. Now rewind the show back a bit, yeah?”

Tokiya can’t help his chuckle, even as he listens. 

They stay on the couch for a good three and a half hours, and Tokiya only ends up getting through most of one entree, but Ranmaru doesn’t give him shit about it and Tokiya’s glad. Although he thinks that Ranmaru doesn’t say anything because he was glad Tokiya didn’t try to force himself. 

Ranmaru turns off the TV when Tokiya starts to nod off against him. “Babe, yer fallin’ asleep.”

Tokiya clings to Ranmaru, his fingers tightening in Ranmaru’s undershirt. “‘M not.”

Ranmaru chuckles, and Tokiya feels Ranmaru press a kiss to his head. “I’ve gotta put this food away, but you stay on the couch fer a minute ‘n I’ll come back ‘n get you.”

“I want to cuddle.” Tokiya rubs at his eyes. He doesn’t mean to _pout_ , but in his half-awake state he can’t help it. Ranmaru has to pause. He often thinks that Tokiya is cute, but right now he genuinely thinks that Tokiya’s being _adorable_. Ranmaru tilts Tokiya’s head up, and Tokiya blinks up at him. Ranmaru presses a very short kiss to Tokiya’s lips, and Tokiya keeps his eyes closed when he leans in to get a second, chasing Ranmaru when he pulls back. Ranmaru obliges, but he still keeps the kiss short. He finally manages to get away from Tokiya who doesn’t seem to be much more awake, but is certainly cuddly. 

Ranmaru would wait until Tokiya fell asleep to put away the food, but Ranmaru wanted to go to sleep with him, too. And he wasn’t sure that he could get up if he tried and he wasn’t going to let Tokiya eat leftovers that were sat out all night. When he’s up, though, he moves quickly. 

“Ran.” Tokiya leans his head back, watching Ranmaru move around the kitchen upside down. “I’m cold.”

Ranmaru chuckles. “I’m gonna be right back, babe. Just putin’ yer food away. I’ll even wait ‘t do the dishes in the morning.”

There were more dishes than just Ranmaru’s plate and their two forks in there, anyways- Tokiya really must have been tired today. Ranmaru would do the dishes for Tokiya in the morning- he didn’t like leaving them sitting out, but Tokiya was giving him puppy dog-eyes. Ranmaru finally walks back to the couch, and Tokiya holds open his arms. 

He had meant to get Ranmaru on the couch, but Ranmaru just lifts Tokiya and Tokiya isn’t complaining. Tokiya just wraps his arms around Ranmaru’s neck and puts his head against Ranmaru’s shoulder. 

Ranmaru has to struggle to lay Tokiya down. “Toki, ‘m in jeans. Give me two minutes, just ‘t get my contact out ‘n my pants off ‘n I’ll be in bed.”

Tokiya gives a soft huff, but he lets go of Ranmaru. Ranmaru settles his contact in the extra contact case he keeps in Tokiya’s bathroom, and he brushes his teeth with the toothbrush Tokiya had left for him in the holder some time back. If Tokiya weren’t half asleep, Ranmaru would make him get up- but one night of not brushing his teeth wouldn’t kill him. When Ranmaru gets back out, Tokiya is sitting up, slouched over, blinking slowly. Ranmaru strips off his pants and his undershirt as he gets in, but he stops for a second, chuckling as Tokiya struggles to get his sweatpants off. Ranmaru doesn’t question it, though when Ranmaru is laying down, Tokiya wraps his bare leg around Ranmaru’s hip and holds himself tightly to Ranmaru. Ranmaru holds him back, just as tight. 

“Goodnight, Toki.”

Tokiya makes a tired noise, already mostly out. 

Ranmaru can’t help the way his lips curl up at the corners, watching the sleepy man curled around him, and Ranmaru presses and holds a long kiss to Tokiya’s head.


	18. Day Eighteen - Drunken Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings ; drunk/heavy alcohol consumption

When Ren had gotten a call from Tokiya, asking him to come pick up Masato- he was surprised. 

_”Ren.” Tokiya’s voice sounds exhausted. Ren’s initial concern is for **him**. “Will you come take Hijirikawa home? He… may have overdone it, on the drinks.”_

_“Are… are you saying he’s **drunk**?” Ren’s voice is incredulous. That was… incredibly unlike the usually **too** responsible man._

_Tokiya sighs. “He’s hammered. As is Syo, and Kotobuki. I’m the only one that hadn’t ordered a drink. It seems that they’re awfully… heavy-handed here. I’ve already called Shinomiya to collect Syo, and I’ll be dragging Kotobuki back home.”_

_“Then I’ll come get Hijri.”_

Masato was in a bit of a dizzy daze on the way home from the bar. They had been celebrating a show that the four of them have been in- but Ren knew that Masato was a lightweight. The scenario in his head was that Reiji and Syo were excited to drink, and had managed to rope Masato into a drink, but were unable to get Tokiya to join. Ren would bet that if it were strong enough, one drink could make Masato tipsy, and he didn’t drink enough to know that there was too much liquor in it- and the tipsy could make a second drink seem like a better idea until he was… well, drunk. 

Things don’t really start until they get into Ren and Masato’s room, and Ren turns from leading Masato inside to see tears, beginning to form in Masato’s eyes. 

Ren’s eyes widen. 

“What’s-”

Ren has barely spoken when Masato bursts into tears. 

“Hey, hey- what’s wrong?” Ren’s eyebrows furrow, and he leads Masato over to the couch. It’s taking a lot of effort to keep the concern out of his expression- and a bit of panic, admittedly. Masato’s breakdown had come out of nowhere. 

“I-” Masato clumsily wipes at his eyes with the sleeves of his sweater. Ren can’t stop him in time to keep him from wiping his nose with his sleeve. “I like you.” Masato’s lip trembles. “I’ve been so mean to you, but I really, really like you, Ren. And I’ve been wanting to tell you-” Masato drops his head into his hands. He sways so much that Ren has to actually steady him. It seems like he’s starting to fall asleep. “But it’s hard. You’re… hot. And scary. It’s so…” Masato’s pause is too long. Ren isn’t sure if he should speak up- he kind of wants to hear this. “You’re…” Masato turns, glowering at Ren’s face. “Frustrating. And I want to be mad at you and you just made it so hard!” Masato scowls. He lifts his hand, to rub his eyes, and his voice is a grumble. “I’ve liked you for years.” Masato crosses his arms, but then his tears refresh, and he lets out another, far overdramatic sob. “I just want to kiss you.”

Ren finally stops him, because he sighs and moves forward. “Masa, Masa. Baby doll, you don’t need to cry.” Ren pulls Masato closer, and presses a kiss to the top of his head as Masato cries into his shirt. “Your confession is sweet, but we’re dating, baby.”

Masato sniffs. “When?”

“My God, you’re hammered.” Ren squeezes him tightly. “You confessed to me a year ago.” Ren shouldn’t be as amused as he is- but he is. “A little more composed than you are now. But you’re still very sweet, Masa. I’m glad to hear you like me.”

Ren waits for the scolding, for teasing Masato. But Masato only climbs into Ren’s lap, pressing his face tighter against Ren, holding onto him tightly. Ren rubs Masato’s back. “I love you.” Masato whimpers.

Ren groans, letting his head fall back. He felt that one resonate through his chest, but he still holds onto Masato. “I love you, too, but we need to get cleaned up and in bed. You’re going to feel terrible tomorrow.”

Masato doesn’t move. He goes very, very still- and while Ren waits a moment, planning to let him fall asleep and just work his way around that, but the first time that Ren tries to move, Masato makes a disgruntled noise and tries to pin Ren back to the couch. 

“No.” Masato curls up tighter to Ren. Ren thinks that he’s trying to make it harder for Ren to move, but the way he curls into Ren actually only makes it easier to pick him up. Ren humors him, though, and stays sitting. “Stay.”

“Masa, baby, we’ve gotta-”

“Stay.” Masato pleads. “I love you.”

“ _Masa_ -” Ren’s eyebrows furrow. He can’t lie- knowing that Masato is just _drunk_ makes this _really_ cute. In any other circumstance, he’d be worried if Masato acted like this, and he’d make sure to take care of Masato when he was inevitably sick the next day from his rare night of overdrinking, but he does let some part of himself enjoy how sweet Masato was being. “I love you, too. But that can’t always be your reason.”

Masato shifts, and the way he’s pushing himself into Ren sends Masato’s elbow into his stomach. He realizes that Masato’s “crying”, and it takes everything in him not to laugh. He knew his actor boyfriend was a far better actor than his very poor fake crying he was doing now. “Stay?” 

“I’m not leaving.” Ren drops his head, pressing his chin to the top of Masato’s head. “You can stop crying.” There might be a bit of amusement in that line. The ‘crying’ cuts off. 

Ren would never record this- but he can still appreciate how red Masato’s face would be if Ren did. If Ren showed Masato how adorable he was being. He loved his serious boyfriend, but he loved his childish boyfriend, too. 

The next time Ren tries to move, Masato actually is asleep, clinging loosely to Ren’s shirt. A glance at Ren’s phone shows that Tokiya has been trying to reach him, likely to check on Masato. Ren would respond in a moment. First, he lays Masato down, and then strips him to his underwear. As he goes to get a cloth to wipe Masato’s face clean, he considers just leaving him as he is- but he knew Masato wouldn’t appreciate waking up half naked. 

Even if Ren would.

But when Masato’s face is clean- he wakes up. 

He slowly blinks his eyes open, and he gives Ren the softest, puppy-dog expression he’s ever seen on Masato.

“I’m cold.” Masato’s voice breaks, and he reaches his arms out, his lower lip trembling. “Hold me?”

Ren had things he wanted to do. He wanted to lay out some aspirin and a water bottle. He wanted to turn off the lights, and text Tokiya. To plug in his phone and Masato’s, and to get Masato dressed and under the covers. To get himself in sleep clothes. 

But he doesn’t think he’s _capable_ of walking away from Masato when he’s making this expression. 

“Just for a moment, my love.” Ren sighs. “I need to finish getting us ready for bed.”

The only thing that Ren manages to do that night is to get Masato and himself under the covers, because as soon as he’s next to Masato, Masato is on him. He knocks Ren from his side to his back and he climbs on, resting on Ren with his legs hooked around Ren’s and his arms hooked around Ren’s neck. 

Like a koala. 

Ren holds him tightly. There would be no sneaking out while Masato was asleep like this, and somewhere in Masato’s alcohol fuddled mind, he knew. 

Ren does try to leave once, but Masato just makes a soft, whining noise, and Ren just sighs and kisses Masato’s forehead. At some point after his first attempt but before his second, he falls asleep. 

He wakes up to a groan, an elbow to the chest and a sudden release of pressure as Masato makes a sprint to the bathroom. Ren gets out of the bed- he thinks he looks more disheveled than Masato.

Ren manages to get to the bathroom in time to brush through Masato’s hair, keeping it away from his face. 

“You’re okay, baby.” Ren mumbles, still partly asleep. “You’ll be okay.”

“I feel… horrible.” Masato’s voice is hoarse, and when he stands, just barely remembering to flush the toilet, he tries to take water from the sink. Ren stops him as he bends down. 

“Go to the bed, baby. I’ll bring you water.” Ren presses a kiss to the side of Masato’s head as he gently leads Masato back to his bed. Masato crawls back into his bed. Ren gives Masato a water bottle before he goes to seek out the aspirin. The only reason they had any was because Masato sometimes got migraines, but it was helpful now. 

Ren comes back to the bed and Masato takes the aspirin with nothing but an appreciative grunt, swallowing it with the water with a wince. 

“I know I’m mean.” Ren says, almost idly, as he begins to change himself into sleep clothes. He’ll help Masato change if Masato wants help or clothes (it clearly isn’t his first priority), but his jeans were starting to cut off circulation to his legs. “But I’d love to go out with you, Masa. I didn’t want to give you an answer until you sober.”

He can feel Masato’s glare on his back. 

Ren’s primary feeling right now is concern- but Ren can’t help himself.

“What are you going on about?” Masato says exasperatedly. “And why am I undressed?”

“You were much sweeter to me when you were drunk, you know?”

Masato gets very quiet for a moment as Ren heads to his phone. Normally, Ren slept naked- but now he’s wearing a pair of sweatpants. He takes his phone from the couch, and he’s going to text Tokiya, but he’ll wait until his conversation is over. “...I don’t remember a thing from last night.” 

There’s a tone to Masato’s voice that makes Ren wonder- but he lets it slide. He’s teased Masato enough. He clicks off the light and takes Masato’s phone on the way back to his bed. During the moment of silence, Tokiya gets a quick- 

_hijiris fine. recovering from last night. hes going to take it easy today, but keep me updated on shorty and reiji_

“Do you want clothes?” Ren asks as he plugs in the phone. It’s still fairly early in the morning. Masato was free all day- and Ren had something later but he doubted he’d be going. His job was important, but not more important than his partner. 

“It’s… fine. No.”

Ren’s eyebrows raise, especially when Masato glances away, his face going a bit red. Masato’s hand curls in the blanket. 

“I’m… cold. ...Lay with me?”

Ren grins widely, a very soft expression crossing his face. “Don’t worry, baby doll.” Ren climbs into the bed, though he is careful of how bad he knows that Masato must feel when he pulls Masato closer. “I’ll stay with you as long as you need me, too.” A teasing tone becomes more apparent in his voice. “I love you, you know.”


	19. Day Nineteen - Nightmare

Ren, Masato and Ranmaru’s relationship was fairly low key. They were still new to it- Ren and Masato had been dating for only a month longer than they had been dating Ranmaru, and even that relationship was only a few months old. They were still sleeping in their own individual beds. 

But tonight, Masato wakes up in his bottom bunk, his eyes burning. He’s struggling to push away the feelings that his nightmare had left him with, but his bed feels cold and the emptiness is almost suffocating. That’s what gets Masato to stand, forgoing his slippers and choosing to instead head straight for Ranmaru’s larger bed. He doesn’t even notice that he gets Ren’s attention when he gets up. 

Masato kneels beside Ranmaru’s bed, and he reaches out, gently touching Ranmaru’s shoulder over the blankets. He flinches at Ranmaru’s gruff, tired grunt, but one of Ranmaru’s eyes open when Masato doesn’t actually make any noise. 

Ranmaru’s complaint dies in his throat when he actually looks at Masato and notices that Masato still has a look of fear- trembling, though that’s because he feels like he’s freezing, both from the leftover feeling of fear and just from the cold of the room. Even half-asleep, Ranmaru’s eyebrows draw in and the corner of his mouth turns down. Ranmaru reaches up to pull back the blanket and then reaches out for Masato. 

“C’mere.” Ranmaru mumbles. Masato listens, crawling into the bed with Ranmaru. Ranmaru recovers Masato with the blanket, both of them pressed together in the middle of Ranmaru’s bed, and Ranmaru’s eyes close again as his arm wraps around Masato. “Y’okay?”

Ranmaru’s voice is slurred, and he’s very clearly tired, but there’s a layer of worry, there, too. Masato buries his face into Ranmaru’s chest. His face is cold, pressed to bare skin, and it makes Ranmaru shudder but Ranmaru’s grip doesn’t loosen. 

“I had a nightmare.” Masato’s voice breaks. “My bunk felt claustrophobic. I… was scared.” 

Masato’s admittance gets him a squeeze from Ranmaru. “Y’can stay here, toni-” Ranmaru’s voice trails off when the bed shifts. “Ren, you’d better not fuckin’ be naked.”

“Not entirely.” Masato is a bit relieved to feel that Ren’s being honest. He can definitely tell that Ren is wearing underwear. Ren had chosen to climb into Ranmaru’s bed behind Masato. There was more room behind Ranmaru, but Ren hadn’t hesitated to wrap Masato in his arms, too. 

“My bed’s not that big.” It’s a very half-hearted argument and Ranmaru isn’t really kicking him out. If he were, Ren probably would have already been pushed out of the bed. 

“You could move over.” Ren challenges, and then his voice sweetens- but it’s not as deceptive as it seems because there’s a very heavy layer of genuineness to Ren’s statement. “I’m just worried about my boyfriend, too, Ran.”

Ranmaru gives a heavy sigh, and when he moves over, he brings Masato with him. Ren lets go of Masato long enough to not be drug with him, but he’s fast to fit himself fully on the bed and to get his hands back on Masato, cuddling up to Masato’s back. Masato feels Ren’s leg hook over his own, keeping Masato close. 

“What I was _tryin’_ ‘t say,” Ranmaru grumbles, “was that you can stay in bed ‘ere tonight, Masa. You wanna talk about it?”

“I mostly remember the feelings.” Masato’s voice is hardly a whisper. “I remember feeling alone.” Masato winces at that. “And I felt scared. I was trying to find someone, I think, and I couldn’t.”

Ren’s grip tightens, his nose brushing the back of Masato’s neck. He’s warm. “Oh, baby.” Ren’s voice is soft. “It’s okay.” When Ren’s warm hand finds Masato’s stomach through a parting in his robe, it’s just as warm, but very pleasantly so. “Ran and I are always going to be here for you. We aren’t ever going to be going anywhere. You’re never going to be alone.” Ren’s voice isn’t _consoling_ , it’s firm. He’s telling Masato this as a fact. It does make Masato feel better. 

“‘Course not.” Ranmaru assures. “I hope y’don’t have another nightmare, but if you do, y’don’t even need to ask ‘t climb in bed with me, either. Consider it an invitation.”

“So if I’d start joining you nightly you wouldn’t stop me.” Masato’s joke falls a bit flat, and it’s partially because he isn’t sure that he’s entirely joking. 

“I wouldn’t.” Ranmaru’s open answer quiets Masato, but Masato’s arms wrap tightly around Ranmaru’s waist. 

“So, Ran-” Ren’s teasing tone _does_ come across as teasing, but Ranmaru clicks his tongue. 

“Don’t push yer luck, _Jinguji_.”

That gets a weak laugh from Masato. He doesn’t move his face from Ranmaru’s chest, but he thinks that Ren is smiling. 

“You should try ‘t get some sleep. You’ve already lost about a half ‘n hour.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” Ren’s voice has returned to being soft. “We’ll live. But Ran is right- you’ve gotten yourself all worked up. You’re going to be tired in the morning if you can’t fall asleep soon.”

“I’m nervous.” Masato admits. “To have another bad dream.” 

“Wake us up.” Ranmaru’s hand rubs Masato’s side, over the robe and under Ren’s arm. Masato, between both of them and under the blanket, wasn’t cold anymore. “‘N we’ll help you through that one, too.”

“...Thank you, Ran. Ren.”

“Of course, baby.” Ren presses a kiss to the back of Masato’s neck. “We’ll be right here.”

It takes Masato quite some time to fall asleep, but he eventually does, at least, and he manages to sleep through the night. 

The next night, when Ranmaru is getting into his bed and Ren is lying in his, on his phone, Masato hesitates by his own bunk. Ranmaru takes one look over at Masato and he sighs, pulling back the blankets on the part of the bed he isn’t on. 

“C’mon.” When Masato looks over at Ranmaru, Ranmaru rolls his eyes, but it’s good natured. “I wasn’t lyin’ last night. If you wanna sleep in my bed, y’can.”

Masato lets his hesitation drop because he _does_ want to be in the bed with Ranmaru. He’s barely climbed in when Ranmaru’s eyes turn to Ren, and when Masato looks, too, he can’t help an amused smile. Ren is still in the bed, but his chin is set on the wooden frame of the bunk, watching them. 

Ranmaru clicks his tongue, wrapping Masato in his arms. Ren’s already on his way out of the bed before Ranmaru speaks, knowing that he’s won. “If you’re comin’, get yer ass over here. I wanna get ‘t sleep.”


	20. Day Twenty - Comfort

Tokiya had gotten up nearly an hour before Ranmaru had, which wasn’t necessarily surprising. Ranmaru was better at getting a solid eight hours of sleep, though on their shared day off he sometimes got around nine or ten, as opposed to Tokiya who usually neared six or seven despite trying to get eight. Usually, Tokiya would get up to start the day. Ranmaru was the better chef between them but Tokiya could cook, so he’d usually make breakfast. 

It ended up working well, too, because Ranmaru usually woke up hungry but Tokiya had to be up for at least a half an hour before he actually felt hungry enough to eat. 

Things go normally for the first part of breakfast, but Tokiya doesn’t eat much. The way he pushes his food around his plate, however, is actually subtle enough that Ranmaru either doesn’t notice or doesn’t point it out- and when Tokiya goes to clean the plates it helps him hide how little he ate. 

Tokiya does, however, end up stopping Ranmaru before Ranmaru goes to grab his bass. This was the part of the morning that they’d usually split off to do their own things- Ranmaru would play his bass and Tokiya would either read, or draw, or work. Ranmaru preferred the first two, but he wouldn’t stop Tokiya if Tokiya worked on lyrics. Ranmaru hadn’t actually heard Tokiya approaching, but he isn’t all that startled when Tokiya grabs his hand. 

Ranmaru turns his head, waiting for Tokiya to speak, but Tokiya does. He just holds onto Ranmaru’s hand with both of his hands and he lays his head against Ranmaru’s shoulder. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“It’s nothing.” Tokiya says quietly, squeezing Ranmaru’s hand. “I’m just feeling a little off.”

“Off?”

Tokiya is silent for a few seconds in an attempt to decide how he wants to explain it to Ranmaru, because he doesn’t entirely understand it himself, but he finally speaks. “I’m feeling sad.” He finally admits. “I don’t think there’s a reason. I just… don’t feel right, is all.”

“Then it’s not ‘nothin’’, yeah?”

“There’s not really anything to do about it.” Tokiya sighs. One of his hands raises up Ranmaru’s arm, holding Ranmaru’s arm closer to his chest. “I’m just… recharging. I’ll let you go in a minute.”

Ranmaru quiets down, but Tokiya realizes that he’s thinking when Tokiya finally starts to let Ranmaru go but Ranmaru won’t let go of Tokiya’s hand. “Why don’t we go take a bath?”

Tokiya looks up at Ranmaru’s face, but in the end, he nods. “Okay.” 

Tokiya enjoyed baths, but he enjoyed them a lot more when Ranmaru joined him. Their bathtub wasn’t giant, but it was very intimate when they were both in it. Tokiya squeezes Ranmaru’s hand again and his voice comes out quietly.

“...Thank you.”

Ranmaru grunts. “No need ‘t thank me. You’d do the same if I said I didn’t feel right.” It’s not a question but they both know that he’s right. “Now c’mon. Let’s go start the water.” Tokiya nods. Tokiya doesn’t let go of Ranmaru’s hand, but Ranmaru’s grip doesn’t loosen either as Ranmaru begins to lead them into the bedroom, to the connected bathroom. Ranmaru finally lets go of Tokiya’s hand to turn on the water in the tub but when he’s turned the handle to start warming the water he returns his attention to Tokiya. 

“I just wanna check.” Ranmaru mumbles. His hands do set themselves on Tokiya’s waist, but for right now, it’s a loose pressure. “You think it’s gonna help y’more if I stay with you?”

Tokiya doesn’t hesitate to nod. “I want to be with you right now.” Tokiya admits quietly. At his admittance Tokiya gets pulled closer to Ranmaru by the waist. “I’m glad.” Ranmaru presses a kiss right below Tokiya’s ear. “‘Cause I didn’t really wanna leave you alone, anyways.”

Ranmaru’s hands move lower so that he can lift Tokiya’s shirt and Tokiya helps where he can to let Ranmaru undress him. Ranmaru pulls Tokiya closer but his kiss is soft- something that is rare from Ranmaru but Tokiya’s never been one to complain about Ranmaru being softer. When Ranmaru pulls back he pulls Tokiya into a tight hug, running his hand up and down Tokiya’s bare back and Tokiya just settles with leaning into Ranmaru’s chest. 

Tokiya considers making a comment, because he’s sure that the water is warm, but he can’t convince himself to say anything that might make Ranmaru let him go. Eventually, Ranmaru does have to let him go, but he begins to lower Tokiya’s pants. When he strips Tokiya, it’s a fast movement- the entire point behind it to just help Tokiya. Ranmaru starts to undress himself, but Tokiya stops him and Ranmaru lets Tokiya. Tokiya is slow with taking Ranmaru’s shirt off but in all honesty, the action itself is… nice. Tokiya isn’t sure what it is- but it isn’t necessarily _undressing_ Ranmaru. 

Tokiya thinks that it’s the same feeling as when Ranmaru removed his shirt. It was such a domestic way to help each other. Something that only Tokiya got to do. Tokiya does let Ranmaru get himself out of his pants- but it’s mostly because Ranmaru goes to plug the tub before he finishes undressing. 

When the bath is full enough, Ranmaru gets in first. He helps balance Tokiya when Tokiya gets in, but he pulls Tokiya back into him when Tokiya is safely sitting. Tokiya’s back is pressed to Ranmaru’s stomach, but Ranmaru has him slide down just enough that Ranmaru can comfortably reach Tokiya’s shoulders. 

Tokiya’s eyes close when Ranmaru’s thumbs press into the skin, working on the knots in his shoulders. Tokiya was very aware of just how good Ranmaru was at giving massages. Normally Tokiya hated people touching him, and his back had always been a sensitive spot- but Ranmaru knew Tokiya well, and he had gotten very good at avoiding the spots on Tokiya’s back that _hurt_. 

“Thank you for tellin’ me, Toki.” Ranmaru’s voice is low. It interrupts the silence, but his deep voice isn’t jarring. “I’d rather you let me know when you’re not feelin’ right than ‘t try ‘t just push through it.”

“I should be thanking you.” Tokiya mumbles. “You’re being very sweet darling.” Tokiya squeezes Ranmaru’s knee, the closest part of Ranmaru to him. “...I still don’t feel _right_ , but I feel much better with you.”

“Well today’s just gonna be me ‘n you.” Ranmaru’s hands slide further up Tokiya’s shoulders, and when they run up his neck there isn’t any real pressure until he gets to Tokiya’s head. Tokiya hums, sliding just a bit more into the water when Ranmaru’s fingertips gently massage into his scalp. 

“I’m going to fall asleep if you keep doing that.” Tokiya’s voice is only half teasing, but it gets a low chuckle from Ranmaru. 

“‘M doin’ somethin’ right then.” 

Tokiya’s sigh is almost completely amused. Ranmaru continues his ministrations for a good few more minutes before he finally lets his hands drop, wrapping around Tokiya’s chest. The water is still pleasantly warm, so they’re not getting out yet. Tokiya finally opens his eyes, taking one of Ranmaru’s hands in both of his. Tokiya’s hands are much smaller than Ranmaru’s- his hands are slender and his skin is smooth, as opposed to Ranmaru’s hands which were strong and heavily calloused from playing the bass on a daily basis for years upon years. Tokiya plays with Ranmaru’s fingers, lifting and bending them, and Ranmaru’s free hand runs over Tokiya’s stomach, letting Tokiya have a few moments of quiet. 

“Tell me about the book you’re readin’.” Ranmaru finally says. “‘R whatever one y’read last that you liked.”

Tokiya can’t help his small smile. He continues to play with Ranmaru’s fingers as he talks, his voice quiet but thoughtful as he tries to retell the story. 

“I’m reading the mystery book you got me. It’s a pet detective book, actually.”

“Pet detective?” Ranmaru raises an eyebrow. “‘M not even sure how ‘t start guessin’ what that is.”

Tokiya laughs. “It’s confusing- but it’s a detective that solves people mysteries, but he has a group of animals that help him. The story doesn’t take itself very seriously, but it’s very cute. I haven’t finished the mystery yet- but the cast is interesting. My favorite scene so far was when the detective had his bird break into a room on the third story of a building after the detective got kicked out trying to pick the lock to the door.”

Ranmaru snorts, clearly amused. “A bird, huh?”

“I think that may be one of the more _normal_ animals in his group.” Tokiya admits. His voice was far more excitable than it had been all morning. “He has a _lemur_. He has an alpaca, too, though I’ve yet to see what use it gives to the story.” 

Ranmaru’s hand tightens on his stomach, his cheek pressing to the side of Tokiya’s head. Tokiya can almost feel the fondness in Ranmaru’s embrace. 

“There’s a cat, too.” Tokiya hums. “And it reminds me of you. Because the detective asks it to do things and it’s the only animal that pretends like it can’t understand him and it takes an awful long time to finally come through and do what it needs to do.”

Ranmaru can’t help but laugh at that one. “‘S that supposed ‘t be a compliment?”

Tokiya manages a small laugh of his own. “It is! The cat still does it.” Tokiya’s voice turns teasing. “It just likes to do it in its own way.” Tokiya sighs, but it’s a happier sound. “I haven’t finished it yet. And I think it might be aimed towards a younger audience- but I think I might still check out some of the others in the series. It’s not a hard read, but it is charming.”

“Y’sound like you’re enjoyin’ it.”

“I am.”

“Good. Glad I picked it, then.” Ranmaru lets silence fall for another few moments before Tokiya finally releases his hand. “Think the water’s gettin’ cold. Sit up real fast, yeah?”

Tokiya does, scooting himself forward enough for Ranmaru to get up and out of the tub. Ranmaru wraps his towel around his waist before he finally reaches down to unplug the tub. Ranmaru uses both hands to help Tokiya out of the tub and onto the bathmat, and that’s when Ranmaru finally takes Tokiya’s towel to wrap it around him. 

Ranmaru ends up helping Tokiya dry off, but it’s a slow action and Tokiya would genuinely consider it relaxing. Tokiya sighs. “You’re spoiling me.” Tokiya mumbles. “And I’m not complaining. But you’ve already gone above and beyond. If you had something today you needed or wanted to do, I don’t want to keep you from it.”

“Only thing I’ve gotta do today is be with you.” Ranmaru assures. “Trust me. This is where I wanna be.”

“You’re sweet.”

“Thanks. I try.” Ranmaru’s voice is teasing. When Tokiya is mostly dry, Ranmaru presses a kiss to Tokiya’s forehead. “Stay ‘ere. I’ll be right back.”

When Ranmaru comes back in, he’s dried and in clothes of his own- wearing only sweatpants. He has Tokiya’s boxers and one of his own larger sweatshirts in his hands. 

When Ranmaru moves to help Tokiya dress, Tokiya feel the same warm buzz in his chest that he had felt when Ranmaru helped him undress, though this time it actually brings tears to his eyes. Ranmaru notices after he’s gotten the sweatshirt on Tokiya, and he pulls Tokiya closer to him by the waist. 

“What’s wrong, Toki?”

Tokiya’s arms wrap tightly around Ranmaru and he buries his face in Ranmaru’s neck. “I just really love you.” Tokiya’s voice breaks and it only makes Ranmaru hold him tighter. Ranmaru sighs, but he turns his head to press a short kiss to the side of Tokiya’s head. 

“It’s alright, babe.” Ranmaru’s hand runs over Tokiya’s back. “I love you, too. Why don’t we go lay down?”

Tokiya shakes his head. “I can’t. I’m sorry- It… it won’t help.” Tokiya admits. “It was hard just getting _out_ of bed this morning. It doesn’t feel right. Getting back in it. I think it might make me feel worse.”

Ranmaru is quiet for a second, but he nods. “Alright. Then we’ll figure somethin’ else out. I think I’ve got an idea. C’mon.”

Tokiya does finally let go of Ranmaru and he follows Ranmaru into the bedroom. Ranmaru does go to the bed, but he strips it of the blanket, and he holds it out to Tokiya. 

“Take this ‘t the living room.”

Tokiya’s eyebrows furrow, but he nods, taking the blanket. A moment later, Ranmaru follows- carrying the pillows from the bed and the extra two blankets they kept in their closet.

“We’re gonna build a pillow fort.”

Tokiya can feel his expression soften, but he also can’t help his almost startled laugh. “I- I don’t think I’ve ever made a pillow fort.”

“‘S just a balancin’ game. We can use the couch ‘t do it, but let’s get the cushions down on ‘t the floor first.”

It takes a good half an hour to set it up right and it takes both the couch, all of the pillows and blankets, and two of their kitchen chairs, but they manage to set up a decent fort _and_ keep visibility to the TV. Ranmaru is the first to collapse onto the nest of cushions and pillows and the extra blankets from the couch, but when he’s down he holds his arms out to Tokiya who doesn’t take much longer to climb into the fort with him. Ranmaru fishes the remote out from besides him, but they had already done the hard part of picking out what they wanted to watch- it ended up being a rerun, but one that neither man minded rewatching. 

“This alright?”

“It’s perfect.” Tokiya makes himself comfortable against Ranmaru, who adjusts the blanket enough to cover most of both of them. They had turned the lights off in the living room, and the blanket above their head helped too. “It’s not the same as laying in bed feels. It’s much better. It took effort. And I like it. It’s like we’re in our own world.” Tokiya smiles. He isn’t sure if Ranmaru can see it, but he knows that Ranmaru knows it’s there. “I’ve thanked you a lot today, but I mean it more and more each time.”

“‘Course, Toki. ‘Sides. I like this. Seein’ you as happy as I think I can make you today. ‘N it’s nice ‘t have a day ‘t just fuckin’ relax together, yeah? We can watch shows, ‘n order dinner, ‘n then we can sleep in the fort ‘cause we spent way too long puttin’ this up ‘n I don’t wanna take it down tonight.”

That makes Tokiya laugh, the brightest of today. “That sounds perfect.”


	21. Day Twenty-One - Mermaid

Ren had gotten himself a new “job”. It was a job in multiple senses of the word- it was a job that some people genuinely had, though for Ren it was _his_ job. A gig that he would be doing, and the agency taking photos and videos of him doing it would pay him for doing it. But Ren was genuinely excited. 

He was getting the opportunity to be a mermaid. 

He spent two weeks training for the job, a bit more than he’d usually train, but it was imperative that he be safe doing it and it took a good two days for him to actually be comfortable swimming in the tail. That, and he had spent a week _before_ it learning how to scuba dive. He was being paid a good amount for this job because of the more intensive training, but Ren thinks that he would have done it anyways. After all- it was fun. 

For the actual shoot and the day that he’d spend at the aquarium, he’s put into a tank with a multitude of colorful, harmless fish. They avoided him and he avoided them so there wasn’t any danger of accidentally hurting any of the fish _or_ of the fish hurting him, either. The only thing that Ren was nervous about was the fact that he _wasn’t_ actually full-on scuba diving- it was plastic tubing that was difficult to see if you weren’t looking for it. It would cover him for a few minutes under water, but it was safer to return to the surface fairly often while he was wearing it. Normally, they’d have given him a more heavy-duty air compressor, but it was bulky and obvious and it didn’t work right for the pictures that they wanted to take, so Ren agreed to just be careful and deal with it. 

The design of the tail was beautiful, though because he wasn’t professional he didn’t actually get to choose the design. He was told that it was a ‘dragon-tail’ style, and it _was_ made specifically for him. At the top of his tail, the color matched his hair, but it turned lighter and far more shimmery towards the bottom where the fins splayed out. It was _tight_ , too- it didn’t seem quite as tight as it was just looking at him but getting in it was a process and he couldn’t help but be amused that he had to use lube to get himself into it. 

A fun story, for sure. 

For the first two hours, no one saw him except for the camera men. He had taken most of his pictures dry, at first- but that was the easy part. It was inside, so there was no sun to bother him, and the rock he was sitting on was made of strong, water-resistant styrofoam so it wasn’t all that uncomfortable.

The underwater shoots were harder because the tubing didn’t work _that_ well. The dry pictures only took a half an hour, but the rest of the hour and a half was spent trying to get all the takes they needed. The videos, at least, were easier- though Ren did have to come up often from both pictures and videos which led to a few retakes. Eventually, they finally let him be done. 

Then came the fun part- actually opening the exhibit. He wasn’t the only mermaid. There was one other mermaid in the tank, though she stayed on the other side. It was a large exhibit and the idea behind it was that no matter where you stood outside of it, you’d see a mermaid. The top of the exhibit was far longer than it was tall- the top was only a bit over the average height of a grown man’s head, so even when Ren lifted himself to breathe he wasn’t out of sight. 

It wasn’t entirely glamorous underwater- if the water weren’t disguising it, he would look a mess. But he was more than willing to deal with a few hours of discomfort for the experience- and he certainly appreciated the aquarium mermaids far more now. 

Ren was lucky that he didn’t have trouble keeping his eyes open underwater, too. 

It gave him a good view of the guests- but he can’t help his slightly surprised expression when he sees a very _special_ guest. 

It doesn’t stop him from raising himself long enough to breathe before diving back under. He takes a bit of time to actually make himself over to the glass because he’s definitely choosing to show off- but he finally stops, his nose just short of pressing to the glass. 

He’s peering directly into Tokiya’s eyes and he smiles. 

Tokiya’s eyebrow is raised, but Ren can see Tokiya’s eyes trail down Ren’s chest and focus on his tail. Ren manages to bend his knees, just enough to show off the pretty, flayed ends of his tail. There are kids watching the glass, excited to see Ren so close to it. Just before Ren moves away from Tokiya, he blows a kiss, and then he lowers himself down enough to go nearer to the children by the glass. 

Tokiya doesn’t leave, though he does sit himself down on a bench near the exhibit. He stays the last two hours until the exhibit actually closes, and Ren raises himself enough out of the water to hear Tokiya speaking to an attendant. 

“I’m Ren’s ride.” Tokiya explains, his eyes flickering up to Ren. When the attendant looks, too, Ren smiles and shoots a thumbs up. He was too far to speak, and honestly his throat was pretty waterlogged as it was. He was going to have to bathe in lotion when he got home, and he’d have to rest for a good day after the workout it was to propel himself with the tail- but he still felt that it was worth it. 

“The assistant to help them out will be here within the hour. As long as you don’t get in the way of any of the caretakers, you can stay.”

“I’ll stay out of the way.” Tokiya promises. “Though is it alright if I move closer to the glass?”

“Sure.” 

“Thank you.” Tokiya bows his head and gets a nod from the attendant who then leaves him alone. When Tokiya gets close enough to the glass, Ren goes beneath it again, pressing his fingertips to the tank. 

Tokiya rolls his eyes, but he lifts his hand. He doesn’t touch the outside of the tank, but he still hovers his hand near it. When Ren has to lift himself, he sets his arms on the edge of the glass, looking down at Tokiya. He’s still smiling. 

“I’m almost offended that I nearly missed this.” Tokiya’s voice is a mumble, but Ren can still hear him. “You’re awfully quiet today.”

Ren taps near the tube in his nose, but Tokiya nods. Ren is sure that his example wasn’t actually enough to cue Tokiya in on why he really wasn’t talking- but he wasn’t sure how to get along the idea that his throat was waterlogged and he didn’t want to cough out the extra water in or over the tank. 

“Perhaps it’s for the better, actually.” Tokiya muses. He’s keeping his voice quiet, though there doesn’t seem to be anyone else around, anyways. The other mermaid wasn’t over on Ren’s side of the tank, either. “I can uninterruptedly tell you that you’re awfully attractive, as a merman. I think the tail suits you. And it would have been an actual crime, had I had to settle with only seeing you like this through pictures. Truthfully, it’s a shame that I can’t kiss you right now.” Tokiya’s lips are turned just slightly upwards, especially as Ren’s cheeks redden, though Ren’s eyes never stray from Tokiya’s face. Tokiya hums. “Soon, though. You know- you’re very pretty like this. Especially swimming around. It’s almost hard to believe you _aren’t_ a real mermaid. But it was nice.” Tokiya’s small smile grows here, into something far more fond. “Watching you. Especially before you realized I was here. It seemed like you were having fun and I loved seeing it.”

Ren lets his chin rest heavily on his arm, resting against the top of the glass, and Tokiya has to give a quiet laugh at Ren’s pout. “As adorable as your expression is- there’s nothing we can do until you’re out of the tank. Though, speaking of that- if you’d like to get the most out of the rest of your time, I certainly don’t have any problem watching you swim around.”

Ren gives a silent, playful huff, but he does end up choosing to go back under the water. Tokiya stays near the glass. 

Ren was tired, but he wasn’t tired enough to not make the most of both opportunities he was presented- the opportunity to just be _doing_ this, and the chance to show off in front of Tokiya. He couldn’t lie- with the way Tokiya’s eyes stuck on Ren as he swam, he thinks that the latter was his favorite. 

There is some bittersweetness when the person meant to help Ren out comes, because while he’s a bit sad that he’s leaving the tank, he’s not complaining that he gets to rest or that he gets to see Tokiya face to face again. Tokiya does end up being led back with Ren to the room that he’s going to be changed in, though Tokiya nearly laughs when Ren is led back in a rolling chair. At least it saved Ren the waddling. 

Ren was secretly glad that Tokiya went back- of course, he had used the excuse that he was Ren’s friend and ride, but the attendant helping Ren out of the suit gives Ren the option of if he wanted the attendant to help him out or if he’d rather have his _friend_ help him out. It wasn’t even a real question and it didn’t take Ren very long to decide. 

Before Tokiya can help Ren, Ren lifts a finger to pause Tokiya, and then he takes a second to cough a few times, trying to clear the water from his throat. Luckily, Ren was still dripping wet and the extra water he coughed up didn’t really make it _worse_. Tokiya rubs Ren’s back. 

“Are you alright?”

Ren smiles at Tokiya when he’s able to. His voice is a bit hoarse, but it doesn’t hurt to speak and Ren’s sure that his voice will be better soon, if not even later that night. “I’m more than alright, Toki.”

Tokiya sighs and shakes his head. His hand stills against Ren’s back but it hasn’t yet left him. “I hope you know that I have no idea how to get you out of that tail.”

“If you roll me to the counter I’ll hold on, and then you can just pull.” Ren grins. 

“That sounds like it’s bound to end terribly.”

“I think that’s our only option. Unless you’d like me to live the rest of my life as a mermaid.”

“Don’t tempt me. I’ll have them throw you back in the tank. I think I already miss you being quiet.” Tokiya teases, though he does begin to roll Ren closer to the counter. “Please don’t break it, either. Or yourself. If you feel like I’m about to pull you in half I’d appreciate it if you’d let me know.”

“It will be fine, Toki.” Ren laughs. “The only thing you might need to worry about is how slimy it’s going to be coming off.”

Tokiya makes a disgusted expression. “That wasn’t anything I’d ever like to hear again.”

It gets another laugh from Ren as he positions himself, lowering in the chair and holding onto the counter behind him. Tokiya goes to the end of the tail, and he finds that it’s easier than he expects because when he begins to pull, it actually does start to slide off of Ren’s legs. 

Ren was only wearing a pair of swim wear that really didn’t cover much, but Tokiya’s more distracted by the very obvious shine on Ren’s legs, and then adjusts the tail he’s still holding in his arms enough to look in it, making another face at the sheer amount of the lubrication they had to use to get him in it. 

“Will you roll me over to the showers?” Ren can’t keep the amused grin off of his face. “I think I’d slide across the floor if I tried to walk there myself.”

“I’m not sure how you expect to stand in the showers, Ren.”

“The door is locked. You could always take it with me.”

Tokiya’s silence as he pushes Ren gets Ren to glance behind him, and then Tokiya sighs. “To make sure you don’t fall. That’s it, Ren.”

Ren lets his head fall against the chair, but Tokiya can’t look at his expression. Not that it matters- Ren’s clearly pleasantly surprised. 

Truthfully, it’s a good thing that Tokiya chooses to join Ren because Ren actually does have to sit on the shower floor to wash himself off enough to even stand still in the linoleum showers. It’s clearly a shower for one, but they make it work, though Tokiya is very serious about only being in there to help Ren. Ren doesn’t try anything _too_ exciting, but Tokiya’s fast to swat off Ren’s hands when Ren tries to reach out to grab for him. It doesn’t keep Tokiya from crouching down to help Ren clean off the excessive lube. 

“You know.” Ren begins speaking while Tokiya begins to help Ren wash out his hair. Ren had quite a few hair products at home, and after a full day spent in aquarium water, he’d definitely be using quite a few of them that night. His hair and his skin felt extremely dry. “I had quite the intensive training before doing this.”

“I’d hope so. That small tube didn’t seem like very much for how long you spent entirely underwater.”

Ren chuckles. “There was the physical training, yes- which was a very good thing to have because I’m aching.” He admits, not so subtly starting to lean more into Tokiya. He gets a good natured huff, but Tokiya doesn’t actually force him back up so Ren doesn’t stop leaning on him. “But I was asked to create a persona for my character before I even got into the tail.”

“Oh? And what did you come up with?”

“My mermaid’s name was Mercina.” Ren’s eyes close as Tokiya brushes through the tangles in Ren’s hair with his fingers. The twinge was a bit unpleasant, but having Tokiya’s hands in his hair wasn’t. “I believe that it’s a latin word- though I do know that it means compassion. The story behind him was that he had saved quite a few sailors from drowning in the unforgiving sea.” There’s a smile on Ren’s face, though it’s small and soft and genuine. 

Tokiya hums, musing. “An interesting choice to go with. I think it fits you well.”

“I’m glad to hear you think so. It’s rather simple, but I did take some time to think about it.”

“I’m sure you did.” Tokiya’s sentiment is entirely genuine. “It’s been quite some time since I’ve seen you not take a job seriously. And clearly this one paid off. Though I’d still like to know why I had to hear about it from Hijirikawa.”

“I wasn’t trying to hide it. But you’re right- I should have told you. Though I have to say I’m happy you showed up. ...What was it that you said earlier?” Ren’s tone grows teasing. “Something about a kiss?”

Tokiya huffs, but he does turn Ren’s head, pressing a kiss to the corner of Ren’s mouth. “That’s the most you’re getting until we’re home. We’re already pushing it as it is- I can’t believe I’m taking a public shower with you.”

“I don’t know that I’d call this _public_ , Toki- but I suppose I’ll just have to take your offer.” Ren turns around, to put his hands on Tokiya’s hips. “We should hurry up and get dried off. I don’t think we can get home soon enough.”


End file.
